


Cat Scratch Fever

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cat/Human Hybrids, Friends to Lovers, Kitty!Jack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reaper76 Big Bang, Roommates, Scenting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: After his best friend moves out to live with her fiancé, Gabriel Reyes finds himself in the frustrating process of finding a new roommate.Lena knows just the right person.Unfortunately for Gabriel, it’s the same feline-humanoid he had an embarrassing rebound hook-up with months before at a costume party.





	1. I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for use of alcohol and slight dubious consent in this chapter.

 “You’re going to make me look ridiculous, aren’t you?”

Amelie was focused on applying the finishing touches to Gabriel’s eyes makeup, careful not to miss a spot while she smudged in the black kohl eyeliner around his deep brown eyes in careful, practiced strokes, “Hush, you will look _exquisite_ once I am through with you.”

“I haven’t worn this much eyeliner since junior year.” Gabriel snorted as he tried not to twitch his eye. He could apply makeup expertly enough, but Amelie had been persistent with her makeup bag and inspiration. She was already complete with her own outfit and look; Odette from _Swan Lake_. She was all limbs and grace as she moved around her longtime friend, eyeing him as if she were a painter with a palette. Every now and then, the stiffness of her white tutu brushed against the all black ensemble he wore, causing him to shift slightly.

Gabriel kept his arms crossed with a slim scowl.

“Everyone will be too busy staring at your ass to notice the makeup, anyways.” A voice chimed in from behind the pair. Sombra was lying back on Amelie’s bed, a satisfied smirk on her purple painted lips framing the small glint of a sharpened canine. “The point of tonight is to get you _laid_ , _amigo_.”

“You’re unrelenting.” Gabriel sighed, his voice doing nothing to mask the slight displeasure and exasperation he felt.

At 28 years old, Gabriel found himself at the heels of a messy breakup, one that wasn’t so fresh but had still left him exhausted and annoyed with the whole ‘dating scene’. It had felt like ripping off a band aid left on too long; painful at first from where it had adhered so tightly to the skin, leaving a dull ache once it was gone.

Chris had been a decent person- the type of charismatic, fun-loving outgoing guy you knew you could have a great time with whenever you went out in public. They had met through a dating app, went on a few successful dates, and had gone out steadily for the last 8 months up until Chris decided he liked something better down in San Diego. Apparently, the ‘business trips’ had been hook ups and the ‘something’ had been some younger twink-type who sold real estate for his family business.

It had been almost three months since the breakup and Gabriel was still annoyed and hurt by the whole ordeal. It wasn’t easy for him to come out of his shell, and things had been so laidback with Chris for the longest time that he thought he was turning a new leaf. It wasn’t perfect, but Gabriel did think they might be able to go somewhere with the relationship if he could open up a little more, trust a little bit deeper.

He had put as much time and energy as he could into the relationship, giving in to Chris’s demands as much as he was able. Even with a demanding job and a busy social life, Gabriel always tried to make Chris a priority.

However, Gabriel was a full time audio engineer and a part-time musician, his plate already full when he took on a monogamous relationship. With Chris, Gabriel found less time for himself as he did his best to appease a needy boyfriend and his time-consuming work. There were instances where they had been close to calling it off, but Chris had Hollywood looks and knew how to work his charm to wiggle back into Gabriel’s good graces, time and time again.

It had all blown up in his face when Chris repaid him by cheating on him with someone who was ‘more emotionally available’.

The words still made Gabriel’s blood boil, even now.

Noticing the tight clench in his jaw, Amelie lightly cupped the side of his cheek. “Almost finished. Just some highlights and you will be the embodiment of dreams.”

“ _Wet_ dreams, for sure.” Sombra wandered over by them, evaluating the dancer’s work. “So what are you on the prowl for tonight? Blonde, brunette, redhead? Human, canine, or _feline_?”

“He likes felines.” Amelie stated with a light snicker, so faint that anyone could mistake it for an endearing chuckle. “I saw it on his laptop. You need to get better at clicking out of your tabs.”

Gabriel reddened, “That’s an invasion of privacy.”

“I live with you, Cherie, there is nothing _private_ about our arrangement.”

“Was he on twink-kitties again?” Sombra chuckled, an evil glint in her yellow eyes. Her ears twitched atop her head were a pair of glistening, dark brown ears stood proudly; picking up the slightest hitch in breath when the man was trying to hide his mild embarrassment.

“No, I believe it was ‘cat cam boys.” Amelie surmised with a hum.

“That’s a good one.” Sombra approved as she reached out a talon, rolling one of Gabriel’s dark brown curls around a slim finger.

Sombra was a feline-humanoid; called felines for short amongst humans and their own kind.

Her ears were further atop her head, perched high and rounded on either side with sleek, shiny dark brown fur that blended into her natural longer hair. Her longer hair was dyed a bright magenta at the ends. Her body was lean and smaller than Gabriel’s, but strong and agile as she moved around him, helping Amelie with the finishing touches. As she circled him, he could spot the long brown tail that matched the fur of her ears. The tail started at the base of her spine, a sensitive appendage that helped with balance and expressing emotion.

Felines had been around for as long as humans; a highly skilled species who had many of the same mannerisms as their cat cousins, but the sharp features and intellect of humans.

They were also the subject of Gabriel’s fascination, who grew up around many feline humanoids in Los Angeles. They were common enough to be seen around town, but he had never made close friends with some until he had gone to UCLA. Living in a big city helped, and Gabriel could name many feline friends he had such as Sombra, Lena, Satya, Hanzo, and Genji. Living in a largely populated city made running into felines a more common occurrence, but he knew in lower populated regions, they became rarer.

So sure, Gabriel might have had a _thing_ for male felines, but it was no different in most of the population where felines in general were looked at as elusive, graceful, sexy creatures as portrayed in the media. Gabriel had never dated a feline, and he couldn’t deny how hot it made him under the collar to fantasize about a male feline giving him some _expressed_ attention.

He loved their ears and how they twitched and gave away every emotion, just as much as their tails did with a soft whoosh or a slight shake when something felt particularly good.

Gabriel Reyes had a thing for male felines, and it wasn’t exactly a _secret_ amongst his friend group.

 “Finishing touch!” Sombra artfully tied the eye mask, securing it on the back of Gabriel’s head as she then placed the hat on top. She stepped back with a slight hop, grinning conspiratorially. “Now you’ll be the talk of the party.”

“ _Magnifique_.” Amelie clapped her hands, her pale violet lips upturned in a smile.

Gabriel stood up from his seat and turned towards his roommate’s full length mirror, observing the painstaking handiwork it took to get everything together so last minute.

He had to admit, he had never seen a better looking Zorro ( _aside from Antonio Banderas_ ) as he took in how the black costume hugged the tight curves of his muscles and accentuated all of the long hours he put into his body at the gym. The makeup also made the smooth chocolate color of his eyes pop in a mesmerizing display. The tired bags under his eyes were covered and anyone who looked wouldn’t be able to tell how few hours Gabriel slept when in the midst of a big project.

Gabriel always looked good.

But now, he looked _amazing_.

“One more thing.” Sombra wiggled a condom packet in her fingers, grinning wide while Amelie sighed beside her. “For good luck!’

The musician grumbled and pocketed the small wrapped packet. “Sure, why not.” It didn’t hurt to have protection with him in case of a good hook-up.

“It’s good to be optimistic and you deserve to enjoy yourself.” Amelie approved.

Sombra agreed, “You’re overdue for a rebound, Gabi. It’s good to get some of this out of your system; a little bit of fooling around can be good for you.”

Gabriel didn’t say much more on the subject and merely shrugged, fastening the ties on his short black cape as he walked out into the living room, both of the women trailing behind him with satisfied expressions.

Amelie’s fiancé, Gerard, was sitting back on the couch playing on the gaming console when he heard Sombra clear her throat purposely. The man was dressed as Von Rothbart from _Swan Lake,_ the evil sorcerer who had control over Odette. His own makeup was in shades of blues, grays, and blacks as he looked every bit the part of an owl-like sorcerer. The dark makeup accented Gerard’s naturally pale skin and black hair, causing him to look more frightening than his usual cheerful personality.

His eyebrows, which had been given glitter appliques with feathers, rose when he saw Gabriel.

“You look fit for the movies!” He exclaimed with a laugh, standing up from his seat. His eyes then looked back to his beautiful partner, who raised her chin towards him in a graceful challenge. Gerard only ever had eyes for his fiancé. “And my stunning _Odette_.”

Sombra made a gagging motion while she walked into the kitchen with Gabriel, pulling down a few shot glasses to pre-game before the cab arrived to take them to the party.

With vodka as the drink of choice, the group raised their glasses and made a toast for Gabriel to have good luck on his endeavors on finding a rebound.

It had been _three months_ , and Gabriel wasn’t one to contend as he downed the alcohol and welcomed the burn of it which warmed his stomach and thrummed in his veins.

After so many weeks of being angry and bitter, he was ready to try something new and at least get his feet wet in the dating pool.

He figured that tonight, with enough coaxing from his friends and the liquid courage alcohol provided, he could let loose for once and drown out his cynicism in music and the comfort of another body.

*

As the cab pulled up to their destination, Gerard let out a low whistle from the front seat.

The Shimada brothers had something akin to a _mansion_.

Hanzo and Genji Shimada were the sons of Japanese feline-humanoid entertainment mogul Sojiro Shimada; an acclaimed actor, producer, businessman, and a tabloid favorite across the world. Sojiro had started as a movie star early in life who then branched out his talents and made the name ‘Shimada’ a well-respected title throughout the entertainment industry.

The sons of Sojiro lived exclusively in the States, where most of their work was done. Genji, the younger son of Sojiro, was a famous movie actor who had followed in his father’s wake and put his foot in the door by the time he was 10.  He was loud, exuberant, and the most charismatic person anyone could have the pleasure to meet. Gabriel had met him through a few movies where he had worked on the sound production, and the two became fast friends over late night food runs and sleepless nights practicing. Genji had a bird-like singing voice and his casting in many movies sometimes required his musical talents to be leant towards the movie soundtrack.

Since there first movie project three years ago, Genji had been working with Gabe off and on professionally, while also hanging out with each other as friends. Genji was a positive burst in Gabriel’s friend group and when the two started talking music and bands, there was no stopping them. 

The older son, Hanzo, was more reserved than his brother and less personable. Hanzo was quieter than his brother and less outspoken because he avoided the paparazzi and kept his affairs more private; a _far_ cry from Genji’s sexual escapades and blatant scandals splashed across front page news. 

Hanzo was a producer/director like his father and had won his own share of awards for his artfully shot film work and the heavy subjects he was eager to tackle and portray. He was well-respected in the industry, which offered him some comfort away from the paparazzi while he kept himself busy with project after project like the workaholic he was. 

Tonight was Genji’s 24th birthday and as promised, a costume party was being thrown by his request. Hanzo had been instrumental in organizing everything, although he often muttered under his breath that a trip to some private island for a week would have better sufficed than this debacle.

Gabriel wondered what he was in for as they exited the car and began walking up the driveway after a check-in with security and a hostess sign-in. As pure Hanzo fashion would entail, they each had to sign a non-disclosure agreement that no photos would be shared on social media or to the paparazzi unless expressed otherwise by the Shimada family.

At least they didn’t have to turn in their phones _like last time_.

Sombra, who was dressed as some sort of cybergoth EDC dancer (which wasn’t far from her _normal_ wardrobe), looped her arm around Gabriel’s excitedly as they entered the main room and took in all of the creative costumes in the room.

It was a sea of familiar industry faces; low key actors and actresses, musicians, stunt doubles, models, and some of the behind the scenes crew members Gabriel was very familiar with and worked alongside often. He felt at ease as he settled into the crowd with his friends, comfortable in the faces he was accustomed to and the few that were new.

It didn’t escape his notice the appreciative glances he garnered as he walked by.

He had to quietly smirk to himself; all the hours and dedication he put into his physique should be duly noted by anyone who was interested.

Within the first half hour, Gabriel was hounded down by Jesse McCree, a stunt double and close friend of the musician.

“There ain’t anybody else I know who can pull off skintight leather pants like you, Reyes.” Jesse whistled as he put his hands on his hips and looked over his friend’s well-assembled costume. “You out on the prowl or what?”

“Is it that obvious?” Gabriel glanced down at himself, where everything was still perfectly placed as if he had his own hair and makeup crew attending to him.

Jesse McCree was a canine-humanoid, similar to felines but with more pointed ears and a scruffier tail. His build was also different; more bulky and larger than a typical human. Jesse was often called the ‘werewolf’ of the group with his scruffy brown hair that knew no end, and a personality that was polite but knew no boundaries once you were close friends.

He looked devilishly handsome in a bandit costume, his hair combed back to give him a more debonair feel.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Gabriel gestured over Jesse’s ensemble.

“I think Jesse would go for whoever takes the bait! But tonight’s different, isn’t it?” Sombra bumped her shoulder into the taller man, who grinned wide and put his arm around her in a side hug. It was known throughout the friend group that Jesse gave the best hugs- warm and open with affection. “Nah, he’s been trying to catch the eye of a certain constipated looking _Shimada_.”

Jesse chuckled nervously and scratched at his nose, “ _Heh_ , am I that obvious?”

Gabriel glanced across the room where said Shimada was standing, a red solo cup in his hand while he conversed with Gerard and Amelie. Hanzo was dressed as Robin Hood, probably more of an excuse to keep his bow close to him in case he needed to wrangle in his younger green-haired brother rather than serve as a prop.

Jesse sighed longingly as he stared openly at the refined feline feet away from them.

Sombra pushed the second cup she had into Gabriel’s hands.

“You are both hopeless.” Sombra pulled at Jesse’s wrist, “C’mon, let’s go talk to him.” She began tugging the canine along while she glanced at Gabriel and pointed at him with her free hand accusingly, “And _you_ should be looking for someone who catches _your_ eye. _Comprende_?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Gabriel exhaled as the pair departed from him in quick retreat. He took a sip of the drink and scrunched his nose- a little bit of soda and a whole _lot_ of tequila. Shrugging, he sipped again. He had a mission and the alcohol would help him let his guard down and be a little more open with his flirting.

It had been almost a year since he had been in the dating scene, and if he had to be truthful with himself, it was a little daunting to be in this position again. He knew he could turn on the charm and the smiles, but it still ached deep in the pit of his stomach to know that he had been cheated on and cast aside.

Despite everything that had happened and how it had ended, Gabriel still missed the quiet, taken-for-granted type of relationship he and Chris used to have at the beginning. He missed having someone to cuddle up on the couch with at night or cook dinner alongside while each sharing about their day. He missed that close companionship that a friendship just didn’t seem to fulfill. Sure, he missed sex and enjoyed it, but it wasn’t the same type of lust anymore. When he was younger and in college, he enjoyed exploring his sexuality and dating different types of men, but now in his later 20s, he yearned for a more stable relationship.

The man wanted a real connection with someone, but tonight was about _rebounds_ , not about getting romantic or sentimental. The whole purpose of the leather pants was to reel in a good catch, hook-up, and cast them back out to sea.

Gabriel finished the rest of his drink in a few swift gulps, only cringing slightly.

He surveyed the room in a long sweeping view where the music was thumping, bright lights were flashing, and everything was set in a perfect dim glow.

It was the perfect hunting ground.

*

*

Jack had never been to a party like _this_ before.

He was admittedly starry eyed when he first walked through the wide double doors, blue eyes like saucer plates as they took in all of the colors and the _faces_ , many of whom he’d seen in magazines, movies, and even on billboards before.

It took considerable effort to keep his jaw from hanging open like a star-struck idiot.

Beside him, Lena Oxton elbowed him teasingly, giggling, “Told ya it would be an experience.”

And an experience it was for Jack, who felt so out of the loop amongst so many talented people in the industry. He himself was just a part time model who scored a few gigs in some magazines, as well as playing extras on some movie and TV sets. He was a nobody in comparison to all of the talent under one roof.

Regardless of how he felt about himself and his talents, he had been invited by _the_ Genji Shimada last week when Lena had pulled him along to go out and have drinks with the renowned movie star. Apparently Lena was working on set in Genji’s latest film, and the two of them got along swimmingly well in-between takes. She was happy to run errands for the director and the cast, and Genji had taken a liking to her cheerful attitude. It was all a ‘who-knew-who’ type of industry, and Jack couldn’t have been more thankful to have a friend like Lena who could fill him in on everything.

 It was only natural that she would want to give Jack the same connections because she looked out for him like a protective younger sister.

Lena’s rounded brown ears twitched as she glanced over to her taller friend, who had stopped dead in his tracks as nervousness clamped around his muscles.

“We can hang out outside if you need to, love.” She reached over and squeezed his shoulder supportively.

“I don’t want to make a fool of myself.” Jack sighed. “I know you said Genji is really laid back, but I didn’t expect there to be so many… _famous people_ here.”

The brown haired feline shrugged, “It’s all in your head. You’re still new to Hollywood, so you haven’t had a chance yet to get used to the same faces everywhere.” She smiled reassuringly, “Maybe a nice cocktail will do you some good?”

He nodded in relief.

The one saving grace was that if he _did_ make a fool out of himself, his identity was well covered with the costume he was wearing. Lena was appropriately dressed like an Olympian track runner, while Jack had decided to go more incognito.

The feline had borrowed some temporary hair dye and added some black tips to the pure white of his pointed ears and some black to his fluffy tail. Lena had helped him comb the black paint into his whole tail, except for the very tip which remained white. It would take a few washings to get out, but it made his costume look all the more better for it.

He was dressed as a ‘cat burglar’ (pun absolutely intended) with a black and white striped shirt, tight black leggings, a black cap, and a black mask to complete the look. The shirt and pants were tailored enough to show off his body while also allowing him to move easily; fitted like a second skin.

Lena tugged him over to the bar where she ordered them both some colorful drinks. She handed Jack a bright blue AMF, clinking glasses with him as they each took a sip to lighten their nerves. Everyone around them seemed comfortable and in their elements, the calm brushing off on  Jack to signal him to relax. (No easy feat when surrounded by celebrities.)

Walking through the Shimada house was like a portal into another world.

Growing up in Indiana and living in LA for the better part of a year, Jack wouldn’t label himself as sheltered or unfamiliar to the party life. However, Genji took any and all expectations, and threw them into outer space. Inside the house, the living room had been converted into its own dancefloor; furniture had been moved aside to reveal expansive hardwood floors and a decent size set-up for a trendy DJ.

There were staff who went throughout the spacious rooms, cleaning up garbage and catering to the guests while making sure the large table of food near the kitchen was stocked with an elaborate display of finger foods and hors d’oeuvres that could meet the need of any rich palate.

Outside, there was a second dancefloor filled with guests while some partygoers had decided to strip and swim in the large LED-lit pool. Even the backyard was more over the top and decorated than most homes Jack had seen. It seemed that everything about the Shimadas was done with a  grandiose touch.

Jack whistled low as he looked around distractedly. It was only the glimpse of a long limbed, familiar red headed human that pulled him back to the present. Emily ran up to greet them, her smile as bright as the sun when she spotted her girlfriend.

The fiery redhead was dressed as Mary Jane in a Spiderman suit.

“Ems!!” Lena exclaimed as she threw her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her tenderly. Emily was a makeup artist who had been attending to Genji for quite some time now both on set and for his personal appearances on talk shows and award ceremonies. It was no surprise that she had made it to the party well before her girlfriend and friend. She was within Genji’s trusted inner circle and had assisted the actor with his makeup for the evening.

“Wow, I almost didn’t recognize you, Jack!” Emily moved closer to inspect the makeup, nodding with approval, “You would look handsome with tuxedo markings. Maybe we could do a photoshoot for you sometime? I’d make just a few adjustments, of course.” She winked.

Jack blushed from the attention, “Yeah, I would love that.”

The model thought he was in the clear from any sort of star-struck panic attacks and that he could breathe freely, when a flash of green came up beside the girls and pulled Lena in for a hug from behind. The brown haired cat squealed in surprise.

“How much have you had to drink, birthday boy!?” Lena asked as Genji set her back down with an infectious laugh.

The man of the hour was dressed in very _little_.

He wore only a bowtie and black speedos, with white cuffs on his wrists and a pair of expensive designer running shoes. Genji was shorter and completely ripped with lean muscles thanks to personal trainers, genetics, and a impeccable diet. Jack was impressed with how Genji had managed to dye the hair of his ears and tails the perfect green. It was difficult to put permanent dye into a feline’s hair, especially on the sensitive ears, but leave it to Genji to have a flawless dye-job.

He caught Jack staring and wiggled his green eyebrows, “It’s my _birthday suit_.”

“He wanted to go naked, but we persuaded him otherwise.” Emily supplied with a bite of her lip.

“It looks great!” Jack added when he realized he was still staring with his mouth half-open.

Genji puffed up his chest dramatically, “I know.” He glanced over to Lena with a toothy white grin, “You owe me a few rounds, Lena Oxton! I will not be bested by you and your drinking talents!” He swung his arm around the brown haired feline, pulling her along with him while Emily and Jack trailed after, watching in amusement.

“I’m secretly on Genji-security detail.” Emily whispered over to Jack when the other two felines had made it a few feet away and out of hearing range. “Hanzo is paranoid that his brother will get alcohol poisoning, so I’m rationing out his liquor.”

“That…doesn’t sound like an easy job.” Jack stated as he observed all of the liquor sprawled out on the table.

“It is when you pour the drinks and swap out a few things.” She winked. “You’re welcome to stick by me tonight; I won’t be drinking and I know how nerve wracking it can be at your first big party.”

Jack stiffened slightly, afraid he had been too noticeable, but Emily’s eyes softened knowingly, “Lena texted me when you guys were on the way. I’ll be looking out for you, too.”

“Thanks, Em.” Jack sighed as he scratched the back of his head, “I think if I get a few drinks in me, I’ll feel a little more relaxed.”

The redhead hummed in agreement. “You should also hook up with someone famous while we’re here. Since you’re all in ‘undercover mode’, it would be a great opportunity with no strings attached! Add a Hollywood star your list.”

He reddened in awkwardness as it seemed Lena and Emily were both in cahoots to get Jack laid. He hadn’t had time for dating and honestly, it was rather an intimidating playing field out in Los Angeles. His agent, Ana Amari, had dissuaded him from having too many serious relationships as she reassured him that his ‘big break’ would be coming soon and it would be best to have as few entanglements as possible that could come back and bite him in the ass by stirring up the tabloids.

Still, Jack had needs and it had been a very, _very_ long time since he’d even made-out with someone.

It hadn’t struck him before, but as he looked around, he noticed that many party goers were very much masked in their identities, and that his own disguise could help him to satisfy some more carnal desires.

“You know…you might be on to something.” Jack confessed as he mulled over the idea. Ana couldn’t scold him if he hooked up with someone completely anonymous. “Will still need a drink or two until I get my feet wet, though.”

“Consider it done.” Emily brightened. “Just promise me that you’ll be safe and have fun?”

Jack nodded despite the butterflies still pooling in his stomach as he picked up every sound and loud thump of the bass with his sensitive ears, “I promise.”

Jack set his cellphone to vibrate and pushed it back into his pocket.

He was determined to let off some steam and relax, despite all of the famous people around him. If he could get along with the exuberant, green-haired Genji, he could get along with any of them.

At least he hoped so.

*

*

Gabriel was four strong drinks in and feeling happily buzzed while he stood off to the side of the dancefloor, talking with Jesse as the pair of them watched their friends and chatted up some mutual acquaintances. Gabriel wasn’t one to drink, but the musician made an exception for the party and was feeling the strength of the alcohol, even though he had paced out his liquor, ate some of the delectable catered treats, and drank water.

However, Jesse McCree could drink alcohol like a fish and was well and truly hammered while he talked openly and charmed anyone who came within five feet of them. The messy haired mongrel was an expert at reeling in his drunkenness to a fun and optimistic energy that dazzled any interested party with his aura.

Unfortunately for McCree, the older Shimada brother could not be reeled in and stayed steadfast in watching from the opposite sidelines with his own crew. Jesse had spoken to him a few times, but Hanzo had seemed distracted and immune to the bigger man’s charms.

Jesse could take a hint and only mildly sulked next to his friend as they scoped out the dancefloor.

For Gabriel, there was one person who kept pulling in his interested attention, his eyes fixated on him more than he was aware of. Jesse watched knowingly, sipping some of his beer before nudging the older man, “Just go dance with him. You’re a hell of a dancer and it’s a shame to waste your talent over here with lil’ ol’ me.”

“He’s dancing with someone.” Gabriel sighed and gestured dejectedly.

Jesse squinted and snorted, “He’s not interested though. Look, he’s not grinding back on the guy or putting his arms around ‘him.” The canine grabbed Gabriel’s drink and gave him a good natured shove towards the dancefloor. “Just go. You’re way hotter and I know you got a thing for felines. Besides, that tuxedo out there? He’s jacked and gorgeous like you.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but Jesse cut him off.

“Just _go_ or I’ll sick Sombra on you.”

Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of his other friends, Gabriel ventured out into the dance floor, earning more than a few interested glances and attempts to dance with him as he moved to get towards the handsome tuxedo-colored feline who was dressed cutely as a bandit of some sorts.

In the middle of the mass of people, the music was blaring and all-consuming. The bass and the beat of the music lit up his nerves and made his buzz more apparent. Gabriel was mildly disoriented at first, but he took a deep breath and began to dance with the rhythm, picking up the sounds with ease as he moved his hips and powerful body. He had long ago taken off the cape and unbuttoned more of his black shirt to make up for the heat of the room.

The feline glanced over to him, ignoring the blonde haired human who was trying to dance with him in favor of sizing up the newcomer. His blue eyes visibly gave Gabe an appreciative once-over, thin lips quirking into a smile. Gabriel smiled back, doing much the same with his own brown eyes as he looked over the feline’s body with a predatory gleam.

The tuxedo was as tall as Gabriel and as muscled, but his body was leaner like that of a swimmer’s; nothing out of the ordinary for a feline humanoid, although he had a shoulder-to-hip ratio like a perfect Dorito chip. His skintight clothing showed off a flawless physique and Gabriel wondered immediately if the feline was a model or an actor of some sorts. It was hard to tell, but the analyzing went out the window when the bandit walked over towards him, pulling his arms around his neck as he sidled up with the musician.

It was extremely forward and Gabriel just knew that if he looked past the guy’s shoulder, Jesse would be giving him two excited thumbs up. Instead, he kept his eyes on his new dance partner’s blue gaze.

He was beautiful, and Gabriel could tell he must’ve had lovely bone structure, even with the eyepiece masking most of his face. The feline rolled his hips with the music, pushing his face down against Gabriel’s neck, breathing in his musky sweaty scent while they danced. It tickled slightly, but the intimacy of it felt erotic and hot.

Gabriel’s heart was beating in his throat, echoing loudly in his ears.

Song after song, things devolved from there. He felt a tail run up his leg, pulling him closer when the feline turned around, arching his back and pushing his bottom to grind harder against Gabriel’s front.

It made the musician slightly dizzy with excitement when he followed each of his partner's moves; years of dance and sports allowing him such practiced control over his body.

It felt like they were having sex on the dance floor, but Gabriel couldn’t be bothered to care. It was the type of pleasurable release he needed; to get lost with another’s body deliciously grinding on him.

*

He still didn’t even know the guy’s name, but the black and white furred feline was tugging him along eagerly, his grip strong and Gabriel more than willing while they stumbled up the darkened stairs, passing some couples getting cozy and friend groups chatting along the walls.

Gabriel couldn’t get a word in edgewise while the feline pulled him along, his ears twitching adorably. The musician was mesmerized by how the feline carried himself with such grace and ease of movement. He was still staring when the feline turned around and smiled, his sharpened canines bright in the dim lighting as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. He pulled him in until the feline’s back thumped against the wall and a door opened.

They tripped inside the room, faltering for a moment until Gabriel closed the door and turned on the lights. They were in a- _bathroom_? The light was almost blinding in comparison to the low lighting in the rest of the house, and a bathroom wasn’t exactly the most romantic-

The feline pulled Gabriel in again, wrapping his arms around the musician’s shoulders tightly. The bandit hiked himself up onto the counter of the sink, long legs wrapping around Gabriel’s strong hips.

Gabe held him up easy as the other man grinded against him and leaned forward, planting a full kiss on his lips.

It was wet and a little sloppy, but Gabriel was horny and buzzed and although the other guy tasted of tequila and those bacon-shrimp wraps from the food table, he was hot and openly wanting.

A tongue entered his mouth, slightly bumpy but not unpleasant, and he kissed back, running his own smooth tongue against the other’s, caressing him. It hit Gabriel that the feline was slightly desperate as he wiggled until his ass was almost off the sink, legs still wrapped around his middle while Gabe crouched slightly, his fingers digging into the feline’s ass and supporting him up. He could feel a pool of wetness dampening the other’s pants and he wondered slightly if the man had sat on water.

The bandit didn’t have the roundest derriere, but he was still fit and lean, and his tail tickled as it locked around Gabe’s right arm, keeping him there with something akin to a death grip.

The feline broke for air, panting heatedly when he spoke in a surprisingly deep voice that made Gabriel’s heart swoon, “You should fuck me.”

Of course, Gabe’s ears were still ringing from the loud music and he felt slightly under water as he threw off his hat and began searching his back pocket for the condom Sombra had slipped to him. He didn’t need to be asked twice by the gorgeous person before him.

He pulled out the condom and groaned when he looked at it.

_Regular size._

The feline purred in approval while he began to unbutton Gabriel’s pants, but the older man stopped him and shook his head. “It’s not the right size.”

“What?” the feline slurred, frowning in confusion.

“I need- I need the _bigger_ size.” He waved the condom packet as he arched a brow. The feline’s brows were scrunched for a moment until the realization dawned and he looked down at the definitely _large_ outline along the musician’s pants. Gabriel could try to make do with a regular size condom, but he didn’t want to risk a tear.

Still panting, the feline stroked along Gabe’s hardness, “Can I see it?” He asked in a voice that was a little softer than before; almost nervous and shy.

Shrugging, Gabriel undid his pants and adjusted himself, pulling out his cock carefully as he pushed down his pants past his ass. He didn’t bother with underwear tonight, knowing he might be hooking up with someone. It was only a little awkward as the feline stared back, eyes glazed over as his mouth opened slightly.

Gabriel was thick, uncut, and _big_. It had been a little daunting for some bed partners in the past, but Gabriel was happy to switch between bottom and topping. (Though he mainly topped, as many wanted to ‘conquer’ his ‘gift’.) To add to the thickness, Gabriel also had the underside of his cock pierced in a ladder sequence with three rods. It added to the pleasure and looked aesthetically pleasing.

The feline openly stared for a moment before reaching out carefully, as if it were his first time, and gripped Gabriel lightly to get used to the feel and weight of him.

“ _Fuck_ …” the feline groaned unintelligibly.

“It’s cool if you don’t want to-“

“ _Can I suck you off_?” the tuxedo breathed quickly while he glanced up anxiously. “I’ll be careful with my teeth.”

Gabe felt a little light-headed as he nodded, switching their positions around until his bare round ass was pressed against the cool marble of the sink top while the pale skinned feline went down onto his knees in a quick motion, eager to get the large cock in his mouth.

He couldn't even remember this guy’s name, but he guessed it didn’t matter.

He closed his eyes and sighed when the feline ran a warm, slightly bumpy tongue along Gabriel’s dick, giving an exploratory lick. The change of texture felt amazing and Gabriel almost jumped with anticipation for more.

“I’m clean.” Gabe stated quickly. He had been tested not long after his break-up and everything had come back negative. Having not been with anyone since, this feline was the first man he was hooking up with in a long time. 

The other hummed approvingly before he swirled the tip of his textured tongue around the thick smooth head of Gabriel’s cock, pulling back the foreskin lightly as his thumb put pressure on his frenulum and the piercing closest to it. The feline was merely exploring, getting used to the clean, salty, slightly musky smell of Gabriel while his lips brushed along the sensitive, pronounced veins on the human’s cock.

The older man moaned low when the other wrapped his lips around his dick and began to bob slowly, carefully along the head and some of the shaft, while his tongue swirled around the thickness of the head. It was a tiny bit sloppy from the buzz they were both feeling, but damn if it didn’t send Gabriel’s nerves on fire with pleasure.

One hand gripped at the base of the musician’s thick cock, the feline careful with the rounded bluntness of his claws while his other hand reached down to fondle at the smooth skin of Gabriel’s balls, rolling them in a light grip until they were resting on his palm. Two exploratory fingers reached back to push against his perineum.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s good.”

The feline hummed as he began to bob his head more steadily, sucking in his cheeks while he moaned, his tongue rubbing along the piercings on the bottom of the other man’s shaft. He could only get about half of Gabriel’s dick into his mouth, but he was determined and the image he was giving was something Gabriel would be masturbating to for months, maybe even _years_ to come.

Dark ears laid back, brows scrunched even though most of his face was hidden from his eye piece, his tail wrapped around his leg, the end of it tapping rhythmically while his lips were obscenely stretched around the girth of the cock in his mouth.

True to his word, the feline’s teeth were a nonexistent presence with each slight motion and hum. Gabriel was a panting, sweating mess above him as one hand gripped the edge of the sink countertop, and the other combed through the absolute softness of the white, almost silvery hair mixed with black of the feline. The musician ran his free hand across the feline’s ear, shuddering at the softness he found there.

Gabriel had fantasized about feline bed partners many a times and felt no shame in running his thumb along the outline of his partner’s ears, gasping.

Emboldened by the affectionate touch and his partner’s moans of pleasure, the feline relaxed his throat and pushed in deeper, swallowing down more of that large, deliciously thick dick until he was greedily deep-throating him, humming out a groan while he worked his muscles around the intrusion, relaxing the stiffness out of his neck.

It was a natural talent for him, even though he had never had something _this_ size in his mouth before.

“ _Holy shit_. Oh,   _fuck_ -“ Gabe growled out unintelligibly as the other man looked up to him, his eyes tearing up while spit and precum ran down the corners of his mouth and down his chin while he sucked and swallowed around him. “Can I move?” Gabe panted.

 The feline began bobbing his head while one hand sneaked around to his ass, pulling him harder in. He was pliant and open mouthed as Gabriel helped to work his dick in and out, one of his hands resting at the base of his cock as he fed him inch by inch, sliding in the slick, warm mouth.

His partner was breathing deep, nostrils flaring as he took in a breath before Gabriel pushed in again, the both of them moaning low as the room grew heavy and hot. They picked up a rhythm from there, Gabriel thrusting low and steady into the welcome heat of the feline’s mouth. Both of them ignored the sweat on their bodies or the drool and pre-cum running down the lighter skinned man’s face and neck, or the fact that they were in a _bathroom_ of all places.

It was filthy and Gabriel _loved it._

Gabriel could feel the heat coiling in his belly, even when the bandit moved his fingers away from his perineum so that he could rest them on Gabriel’s strong thighs and focus on giving him head. Gabe was slightly dizzy, moaning out in the room and sighing, encouraging his partner when the emboldened feline began to pick up his pace, taking the thick pierced cock with all of his might, as if he were rising to the challenge.

The man was _good_ and Gabriel began to have half a mind to get his number after he returned the favor.

Through the unrelenting pressure and wet heat that was the feline’s mouth, Gabriel began to feel the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm, the heat pooling in his groin.

“I’m c-close-“ He managed to groan out while the other man pushed his fingers up against his perineum again, rubbing the sensitive skin and adding a much needed pressure that-

_The door opened._

Gabriel yelled out, too far off the edge to pull back now as he came, some of his cum going down the feline’s throat as he pulled off in alarm, gagging, the rest of it getting on to the man’s face.

“Didn’t know the loo was occupied, sorry boys, but I gotta piss somethin’ fierce!” Jamison Fawkes yelled drunkenly while he shouldered his way into the bathroom and began unzipping his pants.

Mortified, Gabriel tried pulling up his own pants, panting and dizzy from his shocked orgasm while the feline stood, gagging as he tried to wipe at his face. Gabriel gasped and glanced down, noticing his dick had two angry red lines and a little blood where the man’s sharper teeth had brushed against in his haste to spit him out. It was terrible and stung as he tucked himself back in, not wanting to give Jamison a show while the man shamelessly took a leak at the toilet.

The feline was still coughing, gagging as he cleared his airways.

“Holy fuck, are you okay-“

The bandit pulled away from Gabriel, frowning and glaring. One eye was closed and Gabriel grimaced, realizing some of his ejaculate had made it into the poor guy’s eye. His face was impossibly red with humiliation.

“ _Fuck_.” The feline ground out in heated humiliation, glaring at Gabriel and then Jamison before he moved out quickly, still wiping his eye and face with irritation.

Gabriel groaned, running a hand down his forehead. There were enough people in the hallway that he thought it best not to make a scene by chasing after a guy whom he had definitely just hooked up with.

Jamison flushing the toilet reminded him where he was and he glared over at the pyrotechnics technician.

“You seriously couldn’t find another bathroom?” Gabe sneered.

Jamison shrugged, “Door was unlocked, mate. Not my problem.” He patted his unwashed hands against Gabriel’s masked face and laughed while he exited.

Gabriel leaned back over the sink again and exhaled.

_Of course this would happen._

Nothing ever did go smoothly, did it?

Still utterly humiliated, Gabriel did his best to right himself before exiting the bathroom and looking to get the hell out of this party before had had to run into the guy again.

*

*

 Jack had _never_ done something like that before.

Blowing random, well-hung, hot strangers just wasn’t something Jack Morrison _did_.

He had been enjoying it up until the guy had forgotten to lock the door and came down his throat and all over his face.

Then, some cigarette smelling guy in a badly singed Pikachu costume had stormed in to take a piss right in front of them.

_Total boner killer._

If Ana knew, she would be laughing her head off, tears rolling down her eyes as she would sing song _“I told you so, habibi.”_

He found Lena and Emily outside with Genji and a group of his friends in the distance. He was hesitant to approach them at first, but Emily spotted him and signaled him over, her smile wide and easy while she held a cup of coffee in her thin hands.

As he approached, his appearance became painfully obvious to his close frienda as to what he had been up to.

“Oh my god.” Lena’s glassed-over eyes were wide as she looked him over. “ _Oh my god_!! You did it, didn't you?!” She exclaimed, the alcohol in her veins giving her no filter whatsoever as Emily tried to shush her.

“Are you okay?” Emily bounced out of her chair and towards him, checking him over with concern written all over his face. “Did they-“

“I’m fine, I promise.” Jack cut off her sentence, his voice rough from misuse, “We just had a...mild accident.”

Lena was laughing from behind them, nearly falling out of her lawn chair.

“Do you...need anything? Your hair is a little wild. We could head out early if you need to.” Emily persisted, still concerned while she inspected his shirt where a large wet stain was pooled around the collar from his drool and the mystery man’s pre-cum. There was no mistaking what it was, especially with how red and swollen Jack’s lips were. He looked completely debauched, and Emily was quick thinking enough to pull him away from the others to provide some sort of privacy.

“I’d like a shower?” Jack sighed forlornly. “And something to bleach my brain with because it was- it was _so_ embarrassing, Em. What the fuck was I _thinking_?”

Emily shrugged, trying to stay on the brighter side of things, “We all do stupid things, its okay, Jack.” She paused, trying to cheer him up, “Did you have an ok time?”

Jack snorted and looked over to her, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his bruised lips.

All things considered, he would forever have an embarrassing and funny hook-up story and really, he might’ve over-reacted a little, but he truly thought the guy had locked the door.

“His cock was a religious experience, Em.”

She scrunched her nose in disgust, “Gross, but good for you, Jack. Everyone deserves a lil bit of fun.. If that's what whatever you two were doing was.”

“I do need eye drops though.” Jack grumbled. “He had terrible aim.”

As they strolled away from the raucous laughter, Lena came up to walk beside him, smiling widely, “How would you feel about a bath to clean you off? You’re awfully dirty, y’know.”

“A bath?” Jack echoed in confusion.

Lena grinned widely, wrapped her arms around Jack’s middle, and pushed her hips to the side, throwing them both over the edge and into the pool.

It was one way to clean up the mess.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be updated every few days. <3 It’s 6 chapters long, and around ~53k+.  
> Extra special thanks to my friends [Ohappyfair](http://ohappyfair.tumblr.com/)  
> for being an awesome Beta reader and helping me through this BB journey, and to my BB partner [Maiden](http://maidenmart.tumblr.com/)  
> for their support and help. <3  
> Maiden has done some beautiful work for this fic!! I was lucky to be paired up with them throughout this whole process. The first link doesn’t have any spoilers, but the second link does and is NSFW. ;)  
> [Link 1- Feline!Jack ](http://maidenmart.tumblr.com/post/162749431133/my-first-piece-for-valkyriegails-fic-cat-scratch%20)  
> [Link 2- NSFW ;) ](https://notamaidenanymore.tumblr.com/post/162749363537/my-second-piece-for-valkyriegails-fic-cat-scratch)  
> *Update 7/13- [Ohappyfair did an adorable pic of Gabe and Jack in their costumes!](http://ohappyfair.tumblr.com/post/162965384231/i-recently-acquired-clip-studio-paint-ex-during)  
> Come send me writing prompts or say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	2. II.

Los Angeles was an entirely different world than Jack’s modest beginnings in Bloomington, Indiana. He woke up some days wondering how he found himself on the West Coast, ‘living the dream.’ Although he sometimes ached for the sprawling plains and the blue skies of his home state, there was a sense of pride that Jack felt when he looked at his life and thought of where the twists and turns had taken him. He had worked hard for years, and it seemed like finally his career was going somewhere.

He was finishing up his third look for _GQ_ magazine, the sweat on his brow trailing down into his eyes as he shifted poses, following the direction of the photographer and her assistants. His silvery-white ears twitched in irritation as he knew his time spent in the bright sun would surely cause a few more freckles to show up along his pale shoulders.

Jack was wearing some sort of designer pants and an array of leather accessories while the rest of him was shirtless and barefoot in the hot sun. His sensitive blue eyes struggled to stay open from the blinding light. He was posed against some luggage, the whole theme of ‘desert wanderer’ making him feel more like some hitchhiker-chic sex god.

They oiled up his exposed skin, giving his muscles a sensual gleam in the afternoon sun.

_‘Fashion’._

His snow white fur was a commodity in the fashion industry. It was rare to have the purest of white without at least a few tabby markings or spots scattered throughout the fur. Even the hair around his head matched his tail and ears, giving him versatility when shoots called for temporary dye jobs to conform to their visions.

Coupled with his markings, he had the bluest of eyes and the perfect build for sports and runway. He was a lean, muscled dream that could appeal to the tastes of a wide array of viewers. Even in his mid-20s, the workflow was steadily building as his name grew a following amongst designers.

No matter how difficult the shoots or bookings were, Jack put everything into his work. He wouldn’t stop until he was spent and truly exhausted.

Thankfully, they took a break a few hours into the shoot while the crew set up for the next backdrop. Jack decided to hide away in the shelter of the hair and makeup tents while he nursed a bottle of water and sat in front of a portable fan to cool off.

“They were supposed to have an RV for the models.” Ana grumbled in irritation while she looked around at the set up.

Jack sighed with a shrug, “It’s not awful.”

Ana tsked, “You would think they’d have their shit more together. These fashion people can be ridiculous. Too focused on their products.”

Jack had been a model/actor for the better part of five years now.  He had been discovered when he was 19 while working a few odd jobs to help him survive the New York City life. He had initially been signed on to SEP Models, Inc., until Ana bought out his contract two years ago for OVERWATCH Modeling Agency.  She saw his potential wasted with such a small firm and made it her mission to get Jack’s name out there.

It had all been mere coincidence. Jack had been waiting tables and happened to serve Ana and a few of her colleagues for brunch. Later that evening, he was a floor model for a local art show. Ana had an eye for talent and when she spotted the same Midwestern feline poised proudly while wearing some ridiculous art, she knew he was capable of bigger and better things.

She took a gamble on him and so far, he hadn’t proved her wrong.

Since then, Jack had worked many different shoots for various magazines; at first, he started with the run of the mill department store catalogue until his perfect snowy fur caught the attention of high fashion magazines. Although he wasn’t a ‘name brand’ model or Instagram famous, he had garnered enough attention to keep the workflow steady and food on the table. He walked in fashion shows and posed for publications, many of them feline-centered.

Ana convinced him to move out to Los Angeles a year ago. Upon relocation, his work schedule had been filled to the brim as Ana attempted to break him into the movie business with small parts on Television shows and movies alike.

It was something, and Jack was thankful that Ana saw the talent in him that caused her to work hard to book him for all of these amazing opportunities. In return, Jack worked himself nearly to the bone to meet the expectations of those around him and ‘make it’ in Hollywood. It had been tough, but this was his first featured shoot and he was excited to work with the director and their ‘vision’, even if it was a little far from his tastes.

Jack was lost in thought while Ana eyed him, a small smile on her face, “So Fareeha told me you had quite the time at Genji Shimada’s party last week.”

The feline blushed and stiffened slightly, “Oh?”

“She said you were grinding up with a notable music producer and that many goers had their eyes on you.” Ana chuckled, “Though she also said you were well undercover in some thief getup.”

“Cat burglar.” Jack corrected. Many people hadn’t gotten the pun.

Ana chuckled, “Thank you for saving me some tabloid grief by masking your identity. You remember my advice, _habibi_?”

“Of course.” Jack sighed and turned to face his manager, giving her his full attention. “I will refrain from any sex scandals or dating until _after_ I’ve staked my name here in Hollywood.” The feline paused as he back tracked on Ana’s words, a brow raising, “Wait- music producer?”

Ana chuckled, “Don’t tell me you _didn’t know_ -“

Jack shook his head and Ana laughed a little harder, a wide smile gracing her lips.

“Did you at least catch his _name_? You took him upstairs-“

“I couldn’t hear him!” the white haired feline confessed awkwardly. “Besides, I was only looking for a quick good time.”  Jack would be hard pressed to tell her how that particular ‘hook up’ had ended.

“Perhaps it’s just as well that you all wore masks.” Ana waved her hand, dismissing the subject. “We need to keep your head in the game.”

The topic was closed and Jack felt bummed that he didn’t catch the name of the man he had given a blowjob to. Ana was back in business mode as she pulled out her phone and began discussing the next photoshoot session. It was probably for the best, because a name would’ve given Jack an opportunity to search online and figure out who it was that had their dick down his throat.

Not wanting to daydream while his boss was speaking, he put his mind back into his job, focusing intently while Ana spoke. His work was more than just taking a pretty picture; he needed to stand out and a lot was riding on this GQ spread.

He didn’t need to be thinking about a muscled body against his with a deep, honeyed voice, or an encouraging hand running through his hair and pressing against his ears-

_He didn’t have the time for that._

*

He gets home late in the evening; his skin a little pink from where the sunscreen had been working overtime and faded. It is nearly 11pm, but Lena is still up and sitting on the couch sleepily watching Emily play Skyrim.

After Jack’s last apartment debacle, he decided to take a break from looking and was currently sleeping on Lena and Emily’s couch until he could secure his own space. It had been stressful paying for a one bedroom studio in LA that was in a safe neighborhood and close to work, while also sharing with two other models. Every month had been a taxing affair to make rent or deal with the close living quarters, so of course his friends were there to save the day and offer him an alternative from his old roommates and the stressful situation.

He felt embarrassed that his living situation was less than ideal, but Lena and Emily were constantly reassuring him that it was an okay temporary fix until he could find a reasonable roommate to help with the expenses of a new place. He paid a small portion of the rent and made sure to pitch in for groceries and utilities when Lena allowed him to.

Jack was, for the most part, a good roommate; he was clean, kept to himself, and tried to stay out of the way. Lena knew how difficult it was to find roommates who were sane and competent, thus she kept her ears open at work and around her various friend groups to match Jack up to a better situation.

“How’d the shoot go?” Lena questioned cheerfully around a loud yawn.

Jack shrugged, “Was a couple hours’ drive to the shoot. I think it went good, though.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a few pictures he had snuck while in the dressing room. “The theme was desert hippie.”

Lena snorted as she scrolled through the photos, sharing with Emily who had paused her game.

“At least you look good.” Emily appraised the makeup and hair, smiling proudly, “When is this spread supposed to come out?”

Jack scratched the back of his head and shrugged, “Either in September or October? I’m hoping for September when Fall Fashion week starts in New York. It might book me a few extra shows.”

“We’ll keep our fingers crossed for ya!” Lena cheered.

Jack went over to the two suitcases that were overflowing with his personal belongings. The rest of his stuff was in storage and Jack lamented that he needed to work harder to find a roommate.  As fun as it was to have Emily and Lena for roommates, the 1 bedroom, 1 bath apartment just wasn’t big enough for _three_ adults.

He glanced over to the couch, his whole body wanting nothing more than to lay down and rest. However, he wasn’t about to kick out the comfortable nest Lena and Emily had made of blankets and pillows while they cuddled and played together.

Sighing, Jack grabbed pajamas from his pile of clothes and wandered towards the bathroom, trying to make himself scarce.

He would wait until the pair had finished with the couch, or pull out his sleeping bag and get some rest beside his luggage.

*

*

_One month later_

*

“ _You’re leaving me_!?”

Amelie stood across the kitchen island, tall and poised while she regarded  her friend with a cool, resigned expression. It had been coming to this for a while, and with the recent change of plans, it only made sense for her to make this next move for her future.

Gabriel wasn’t having it, his annoyance clear as he paced, running his hands at the brim of his beanie before pulling it down along his brow. He was half tempted to cover his face with the fabric and scream.

“It is time for me and Gerard to take this next step. We are engaged, you should’ve seen it coming.” Amelie wiggled her slender left hand where a stunning Tiffany & Co. 24-karat diamond engagement ring sparkled under the light. The same ring Gabriel had helped Gerard pick out weeks before.

It was true, Gabriel _had_ seen it coming as soon as Gerard told him he was going to pop the question to the beautiful dancer. Gerard and Amelie had been dating for years, which by Hollywood standards was an eternity. Gabriel knew Amelie wouldn’t be his roommate forever, but gods, he was going to _miss her_.

“I know, but _still_!” Gabriel groaned as he leaned back against the kitchen’s marble counter, sighing deeply in defeat, “It’s going to suck to look for a new roommate. We had a good thing going here.”

“Good for _you_ , perhaps.” Amelie snickered in amusement, “You are a very particular man with decisive tastes. I look forward to seeing the poor soul who rooms with you next.”

“Now you’re just being an asshole.” Gabriel smirked.

“A trait you will miss when I am gone.” The woman gestured out to the living room, “You can keep most of the furniture. I will be moving in with Gerard next weekend and he has everything furnished in his home. You can sell my old bedroom set if that will help with the rent next month.”

The musician wasn’t worried about the rent so much as he was concerned with finding someone who would be a decent roommate and follow his rules. He could technically live without a roommate, but he didn’t want to relocate or budget his spending more tightly. Having a roommate served to loosen his wallet and provide some companionship, given it was the right person.

He had lived with Amelie for years, so he knew the transition would be difficult.

He was knocked from his thoughts when the dancer came over to him, pulling him into a hug. It was a rare moment of affection as she pulled away and kissed his cheek tenderly. “I know this is difficult, but it is time for me and Gerard to start the next chapter in our lives.”

The taller man nodded, eyes soft, “I know. You both deserve happiness. You, more than anyone I know.”

Amelie replied with a rare smile, “Same to you, _mon ange_.”

Things would somehow right themselves, though Gabriel would be damned if he would be caught posting a roommate listing on Craigslist. Having to interview or meet new people as potential roommates made his skin crawl.

*

Gabriel was upset all the way up to Amelie’s moving and the aftermath, grumbling under his breath and crossing his arms stubbornly when Amelie had tried to bring him in for a hug. He was moping and was content to bask in the grumpiness while he mourned the loss of a truly ideal roommate. And in a small way, he was also grieving the change in their friendship as Amelie prepared for her wedding to Gerard.

There was nothing quite like a recording session with Genji Shimada to pull Gabriel out of his brooding funk. Although the news of Amelie’s engagement was exciting, there also came with it a type of sorrow for Gabriel.

No one could replace Amelie.

Genji caught wind of the news and decided to make an appointment with Gabriel to review the track choices for his upcoming movie and offer some feedback; even though the music was well and truly done. It didn’t come as a surprise for Gabriel to open the door to the studio to find Genji and a few of their other friends holding up some takeout bags and each donning pacifying grins.

The musician accepted the company and the food with a sigh and a shrug, allowing them into the studio where he was polishing off a few tracks while taking breaks in-between to strum his guitar and work on his own projects. 

He hung up his acoustic guitar and sat back in his chair while Genji and Jesse took a seat on the leather couch and Emily sprawled out on the matching loveseat.

The studio was a second home for Gabriel; he spent much of his waking life locked away inside, working crazy hours in order to produce excellent products. He was a perfectionist in his work, making it a wonder how he found time to do anything else.  

Along the walls was an array of awards he had accumulated through the years, showcasing the respect he had earned in the industry. There were also photos of the various talents he worked with, as well as a few signed instruments from more famous artists.

“I’m guessing you didn’t come here just to work on those tracks.” Gabriel surmised as he began setting out the paper plates on the long coffee table. Jesse was setting out the various boxes of Chinese takeout, opening the tops while Emily distributed the drinks.

“This is mainly a wellness checkup on my favorite LA bad boy.” Genji winked and smiled, the shameless flirt working his charms.

The musician snorted, “You’re barking up the wrong tree, Shimada.”

“Gabriel is a just a big marshmallow wrapped in edgy clothing.” Emily added.

“It’s worth a try.” Genji chuckled, ears twitching, “If you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to keep you warm at night, you know my number. I’m an excellent cuddler.”

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, muttering something along the lines of _‘I don’t sleep with clients.’_ He was used to the suggestive lingo Genji sprouted when around him, fully understanding that the feline was just interested in conquering someone who was considered off limits. It was just in his nature to be free with his affections in a way Gabriel wasn’t.

“Now, I might have to argue with you for that title.” Jesse countered.

“Jesse is the nicest to cuddle with, besides Lena.” Emily agreed. “He’s got the right teddy bear persona for it, too.”

“Damn straight.” Jesse nodded as he shoved three egg rolls onto his paper plate.

“That’s all well and good, but I need to find a new roommate. Especially someone who will give me my personal space and respect the house rules.” Gabriel snorted while he grabbed two egg rolls for his own meal.

“What _are_ you rules, anyways?” The redhead questioned while she tapped the edge of her fork against her lips with interest.

Jesse groaned across from her. “Please don’t get him started, he’s _ridiculous_ -“

Gabriel straightened in his seat, shaking his head, “No, I need all of your help finding a roommate. I’m not playing that Craigslist or Wanted Ads crap roulette.” He cleared his throat after he swallowed his mouthful of fried rice, “The person can be whatever gender or species, I don’t care. They need to be employed with a steady job- an _actual_ job, not scrambling to make rent every month. I don’t need that stress.”

Emily crossed her legs, food temporarily forgotten while she nodded. “Go on.”

Genji perked up beside her knowingly and grinned as he caught her train of thought. He could see the cogs swirling and was thinking along the same lines as his friend.

The musician continued with fervor, “They can’t be an asshole or have some kind of irritating, know-it-all personality. I need someone who is chill and won’t eat my food or leave out dirty dishes. They need to be able to buy their own shit, and they can’t have an annoying significant other who will be there _all_ the time free loading. Also, they need to be reliable and carry their weight in the apartment. I like things clean and I won’t live with a slob. _Capice_?” 

All three of his friends nodded their heads, though Genji had a shit-eating grin.

“I think we have the perfect person!” the actor replied as he turned towards Emily, “The guy that’s crashing with you right now! Jack, right? He’d be a good fit for Gabe. He’s really, _really_ hot, too!”

“This is for a _roommate_ , not a potential hookup.” Gabriel stressed.

McCree tapped his chin, “I think I met the guy once before when I was hanging out with Fareeha. He’s a decent guy, works for Ana.”

“He’s a model.” Emily added, “Though he’s always really busy and he’s constantly getting work. He’ll stay out of your hair _and_ keep things clean.”

Gabriel’s nose scrunched with obvious distaste, “You know how I feel about _models_.”

 “He’s a really great guy, I promise! He’s from the Midwest and he has a lot of talent. He just did a shoot for _GQ_!” Emily persuaded, “Plus, he needs a roommate ASAP and could move in whenever you needed him to.”

“Just give him a shot, old man.” Genji added while Jesse nodded beside him.

There weren’t many other options and if this guy had three votes of confidence, then it was worth a shot.

“Why the hell fucking not.” Gabe grumbled while he leaned back in his seat, “Bring him by tomorrow and I’ll interview him. He better not be a waste of my time.”

It was as good as a ‘yes’ as any.

*

*

Tired of having to dig through two suitcases for clothing, Jack decided to dump all of his items and refold and organize his things. He didn’t have a lot, but it was just enough for the small clutter to get on his nerves when he couldn’t find that particular red shirt or the right deodorant.

It was late at night and Jack couldn’t sleep. Felines were nocturnal by nature, but the human world demanded a diurnal schedule. It was something he had struggled with since he was a child, his mother doing her best to put him on a ‘normal’ routine.

Most felines could adapt and function like their human and canine friends, but Jack was one of the unlucky few who dealt with bouts of sleepless nights.

It was worse when he was restless.

Emily came in quietly through the doors, her distinct footsteps down the apartment hallway already signaling to Jack’s sensitive ears that she was on the way. He heard the jingle of her keyrings as she opened the door, an amused smile brightening her face when she saw her friend across the room.

“Having fun there, Jackie?”

The feline shrugged, “Need to re-organize it. Did you have fun with Genji?”

“Same old, same old.” She answered back as she shut the door and turned all the locks.

There was something suspicious going on and Jack could pick up on it lightning fast. His brows furrowed as he sat up straighter, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Emily chuckled, “You and your senses.” She walked across towards him and sat beside him, pulling some clothes up to help him fold. Jack calmed marginally, but eyed her as she continued, “One of my friends needs a roommate ASAP and I think you two would be good for one another.”

Jack looked back down to the pair of pants in his hands, “Are they sane?”

“Yes! Most of the time.” Emily paused to look at her friend fully, her eyes filled with hopefulness, “His name is Gabriel and he’s a musician. He’s a little strict on things, but he has a good heart and he works really hard. He’s a neat freak. I think the two of you could get along.”

“Could?” Jack echoed nervously.

“I set up an interview for you tomorrow morning at 11am. I’ll take you there and everything! I know you’re not working tomorrow, so you can’t back out of this!”

He knew he should’ve been excited, but the thought of meeting someone new who was a potential roommate made him slightly nervous.

However, he glanced down at his two suitcases and knew it was time for him to move on. He really didn’t want to overstay his welcome and Lena and Emily needed their privacy. The pale-haired feline needed his own space and if this was a guy Emily could vouch for, it couldn’t be half bad. Even though he didn’t know what the place looked like, who Gabriel was, or how much rent was going to be, it was at least worth a shot to see the living space and meet the potential roommate.

Emily was nothing but smiles as Jack agreed and the two continued to fold laundry as the redhead explained how Gabriel’s best friend had got engaged and moved out, leaving the guy in a pickle to find a roommate he could trust.

While she gushed about how kind, hardworking, and talented Gabriel was, Jack folded his laundry with a sense of foreboding.

_Why did the name sound familiar?_

*

Jack was running on about 4 hours of sleep, his nerves and terrible sleep schedule keeping him up for most of the night while he folded, re-folded, and sorted his clothing between his two suitcases.

He was always nervous before an interview, whether it was with a potential designer hiring him on for a shoot, or a roommate deciding if he was suitable enough.

It also didn’t help that it was close to 11:30 and Jack was running late thanks to LA traffic getting delayed. Lena was already working all day and Emily had been called into work at 7am. Emily had apologized profusely while she wrote down Gabriel’s address before scurrying out the door in a flurry.

Jack had made an honest effort to arrive at the apartment early, but an accident on the highway and a series of dead stops in traffic did nothing to help. He didn’t even have Gabriel’s number to text him and let him know what was going on. He had texted Emily and Lena asking for it, but both were static quiet as they were surely fully engaged in their work.

His stomach was in knots by the time his _Lyft_ ride dropped him off in front of the resort-style apartment complex. He didn’t have time to whistle and admire the posh layout as he glanced down at his piece of paper and hustled to get to building B, apartment #307.

_Of course Gabriel would be at the top._

He finally reached his destination, sweating and panting slightly as he knocked on the door, nerves settled momentarily from the pumping of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He at least remembered Emily telling him not to ring the doorbell, as that drove Gabriel nuts.

He snorted at the thought.

The door opened suddenly, causing Jack to stiffen his posture as an insanely handsome man equal to his height and just as built opened the door.

“Hi, I’m Ja-“

“You’re _late_.” Gabriel growled, crossing his arms. “It’s 11:42.”

Jack reddened with embarrassment, “I’m sorry, I would’ve texted you, but I lost the post-it Em gave me so I didn’t have your number, and then there was an accident on the way here.”

The other man sniffed, taking in Jack’s appearance. He honed in on the feline’s ears first, eyes narrowing as the other’s ears twitched in slight awkwardness. He then observed the rest of Morrison’s appearance before heaving a sigh, “Whatever. Come in.”

The feline visibly relaxed as he entered, the door closing behind him while Gabriel secured the locks.

“Be sure to take off your shoes. There are some extra slippers to the side.” The musician instructed while he walked around, his hands pocketed in the front of his hoodie as he watched Jack change out of his shoes and into the guest footwear.

Once Jack was decent, he stood tall again and pushed out his hand, “My name is Jack Morrison.”

Gabriel looked from Jack’s hand and up to his face, an amused smirk crossing his features. “You really are a Midwest boy, aren’t you?” He reached out and took Jack’s hand, his grip strong and self-assured, “Gabriel Reyes.”

The feline stared at him for a moment, the name and the voice familiar, though he couldn’t pinpoint _where_. He followed Reyes out of the foyer and into the living room, which then connected to a modern styled kitchen and dining room.

“Layout is pretty simple. Two bedrooms and one bathroom down the hall. Bedrooms are the same size, both with walk-in closets.” Gabriel steered them towards said living spaces, gesturing towards the open door where some bare-bones furniture was still setup. “My last roommate didn’t need the bedroom set so if you want it, it’s yours.”

Jack brightened at the cleanliness and feel of the room. “It’s really nice.”

“There’s no ghosts, demons, or anything, either. My friend did a purifying sage ceremony before I moved in here, and my grandmother gave me a shit ton of holy water.”

Jack turned and looked at the human with wide eyes. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a joke.” Gabriel snorted in amusement while he leaned against the doorway. “Look, it’s $2500 a month and I’m being generous with the amount since you were recommended by Ems. Can you do that much?”

The model paused to calculate the amount in his brain. It was more than double of what he had paid in his last living situation, but it seemed that this setup would be more private and stress free. “Yeah, I can definitely do that.”

It would hurt his wallet a little, but it was doable and a fair amount, given the gated community and the modern fixings.

“There’s also a washer/dryer in the double doors next to the bathroom, as well as gas stoves. As a part of the community amenities, there’s a gym and a clubhouse pool.” Gabriel added as he inspected the doorframe. “Usually I don’t rent out to _models_ , but if you’re one of Ana’s, then I’ll have to trust that you’re decent at what you do.”

Jack paused with a frown, “Do you have something against models?”

The older man shrugged, “As long as you have a steady income and can buy your own groceries and make rent, I have no problem with what you do.” He turned and gestured for Jack to follow, “There’s a few things I need to go over with you before we move forward.”

The feline frowned, irritated.

He didn’t miss the way Gabriel had slightly sneered against his profession. He was used to people giving him a piece of their mind when it came to his career, and the musician’s laid back attitude betrayed nothing.

As Jack followed him, he couldn’t help but to glance down at the tight sweatpants Gabriel wore. They hugged around the pronounced muscle there, signaling that the musician definitely hit the gym throughout the week. As he stared, his brows furrowed.

_Why is he so familiar?_

The beanie-clad human led him to the dining room, motioning towards a seat at the dining room table. Jack sat down, Gabriel sitting across from him as he shuffled through a few papers and a pen before him.

The feline couldn’t help but to be amused by the setup and how much thought Gabriel had put into this.

“Have we met before?” Morrison asked, head tilted slightly as he tried to place Gabriel’s face.

The other snorted, “I don’t think so.”

Before Jack could ask another question, Gabriel began:

“Do you have a criminal record? Do you have any issues or restraining orders against past lovers I should know about?”

Jack bristled, “Isn’t that _private_?”

“Answer or you’re out.” Gabe smirked. Jack had half a mind to think the man was toying with him on purpose.

“No, I have no criminal record and no crazy ‘past lovers’.” The feline huffed as he raised a brow challengingly. “Never had a speeding ticket, I don’t drink excessively, I’m drug free, and I’ve had _all_ my shots. Squeaky clean.”

Gabriel bit his bottom lip, obviously entertained with Jack’s snark. 

“Good to know. Ems also told me you don’t have a vehicle and that you’re kind of nocturnal, too. She also said you’re single and that you don’t have any annoying significant others, which earns you a few points.” Gabriel drawled as he looked down at his paper and checked off a few boxes.

The feline had half a mind to grab it from him to see what the hell it said.

_Who the hell uses a checklist at roommate interviews?_

“You don’t shed a lot, you don’t have weird hairballs or grooming habits, and you’re a very clean person. Ems also said you’re fully employed by OVERWATCH models and that you have a busy schedule, correct?” Gabriel glanced up towards the other man expectantly.

“Correct.” Jack replied hesitantly. He looked behind him at the pictures on the wall, frowning as his eyes scanned through some of the familiar faces.

Gabriel seemed to know a lot of the same people Jack did. He was curious why their paths had never crossed, his mind humming pleasantly until his blue eyes honed in on a photo that made his heart stop and nearly fall out through his stomach.

There were three men in the photo and a woman, dressed in costumes that Jack couldn’t mistake. Genji in his Speedo getup had his arms around Jesse McCree, Fareeha Amari, and….Zorro.

_ZORRO!!_

Jack turned back to Gabriel, eyes wide while the human seemed to be oblivious towards his inward struggle.

_Holy shit, I sucked this guy’s dick._

Gabriel’s voice was suddenly all too familiar, the way it deepened like honey when he had moaned and carded his strong, dexterous fingers through his hair. The beautiful brown of his eyes as he had stared into Jack’s gaze while that thickly pierced cock filled his throat-

“Jack?”

The feline turned his attention back to the now, his cheeks pink from the memory. As much as he wanted to ask Gabriel about that night, he was afraid it would dissuade the musician from allowing Jack to sign on to the lease. _What if past hook-ups were a deal breaker?_

It all made sense now…Ana mentioning a ‘famous music producer’, Fareeha being close friends with Gabriel, and the butterflies in his stomach when Gabriel spoke.

Ana’s warning voice echoed in his mind, _“Be careful who you sleep with!”_

“You make a good Zorro!” Jack blurted unintelligibly.

Gabriel’s brows creased in confusion until he glanced back at the photo the other was referring to, “Thanks?

“So you said something about house rules?” Jack navigated the conversation back on track, even though his mind was reeling with the insight that he had hooked up with Gabriel weeks ago. It was no wonder that Gabriel didn’t recognize _him_ , as Jack had painted his fur and wore a facemask throughout the affair.

But Jack couldn’t forget the masked hook-up and his gorgeous cock, even though it had ended terribly and the man, no, _Gabriel_ had caused him to choke on his cum before getting ejaculate in his eyes.

Jack’s whole face was red as he listened to Gabriel list the rules, one of the musician’s brows raised as it didn’t go without the human’s notice how the feline was fidgeting with reddened cheeks. Nonetheless, Gabriel went through the whole list, pausing to ask Jack questions to assure he had retained the information.

Despite the white haired feline’s obvious distraction, he answered the question correctly, and the musician felt satisfied enough that Jack was competent enough to room with him.

“So basically rent is due on the last day of the month. Utilities are split evenly between us. You buy your own groceries and you don’t eat my stuff. Bedrooms are off limits and there’s a curfew.”

“Curfew?”

“After 10pm, it should be quiet in the apartment. No parties unless we mutually agree upon it days in advance, and night guests are cool as long as you don’t hook up outside of your bedroom.” Gabriel added, “Not that you seem the sketchy type, but no shady visitors. I have expensive equipment around the apartment and if anything is broken or stolen, you pay for it.”

“Yea, of course.” Jack chimed.

“I’m a music producer so my hours and schedule are hectic. I also have friends who happen to be well known in the media-“

“Like Genji?”

Gabriel paused, frowning, “Yes, like Genji. But you’re a _model_ , right? You’re used to seeing ‘famous’ people, so my friends shouldn’t be an issue. I ask that you not take pictures of them or me unless you get our permission.”

Jack bristled slightly that Gabriel would think so highly of himself. Jack was a professional around many famed stars, even though he did get slightly nervous around them.

“Same goes for you too, you know.” Jack shot back, “You cannot photograph me unless I give you the okay. Or any of my _supermodel friends_. It’ll cost you per shot.”

He shifted in his seat and crossed his arms, trying to appear more confident and poised even though his mind reverted back to the fact that he knew what Gabriel’s come tasted like, or what his ass felt like when squeezed hard as he thrusted-

The human appeared amused by the feline’s comeback. “You seem decent enough. I don’t have a lot of experience _living_ with a feline, so don’t scratch up the furniture or fuck up the blinds trying to chase a bird.”

Jack snorted, eyes narrowed.

Gabriel slid over a roommate contract, an entertained smile still edged on his lips.

Jack didn’t have a lot of options, and if Gabriel was a part of his friend group, he thought it might be best to forget their embarrassing hookup and start anew. It seemed the human had either been too drunk or just completely clueless to match up Jack’s identity to the cat burglar from weeks before.

The model signed the agreement and slid it back, eyes determined as he stared back at his new roommate.

“When can I move in?” Jack questioned.

“As soon as you give me first month’s rent plus a $500 deposit.” Gabriel shrugged. “I can give you a spare key and you can start getting your things together. Emily said you were living out of a suitcase, so it shouldn’t be a big move, right?”

The feline scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment, his ears flattening slightly, “I have a few things in storage. I can call a friend to help me out. I can write you a check today before I go.”

Gabriel’s brows rose, pleased.

“Cool. I’m heading down to the studio in an hour, so if I’m not here, just be sure to clean up after yourself and don’t touch my shit until we discuss the protocol for the entertainment system use and the Wi-Fi password.”

Jack rubbed at his forehead, sighing, “Why are you so _paranoid_?”

“Not paranoid, just detailed.” Gabriel corrected, “My dad was in the military.”

“That explains a lot.” Jack grumbled.

He looked across at the roommate agreement form and began to wonder what exactly he had signed himself up for with this stubborn, ridiculously handsome man before him.

He was either going to profusely thank Emily for arranging this setup, or curse her until his dying breath.

He hoped it wasn’t the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Ohappyfair for proofreading! <3  
> Also, thank you for all of the love on the first chapter! X3 
> 
> Come send me writing prompts or say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	3. III.

“He’s adorable and you’re a total shithead for sending him my way.”

Emily cackled on the other line, the familiar infectious sound causing Gabriel to smile despite his annoyance. Jack was a ridiculously hot feline and it was going to be a series of awkward boners if he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. He had handled the whole walkthrough well, only checking Jack out when the model was turned around or distracted. He was just the type Gabriel would go for and he was mildly regretting handing the spare key to him when Jack gave him the deposit and first month’s rent.

_What am I signing myself up for?_

“Did you deny his roommate application?” Emily asked. When Gabriel replied with an irritated silence, the redhead laughed harder, “I knew it! Jack is a total sweetheart, Gabe, I swear. Though don’t be surprised if he sasses you right back.”

“Typical cat.” Gabriel muttered.

“You’ll both get along. Jack is pretty laid back and enjoys his quiet time, so the pair of you can be anti-social together. Who knows, you might even develop regular Netflix nights like me and Lena.”

The man snorted, “I don’t have time for Netflix. Do you know how many projects I have piled up?”

“Too many.”

“Bingo.”

The redhead sighed over the line, “ _Gabe_ , You need to take a vacation. You work yourself to the bone. If you keep it up, your mother will come and drag you away from your studio. Remember your last breakdown?”

There was silence on both ends as the unwelcome memories flickered in Gabriel’s mind. The musician pursed his lips, brushing aside his friend’s concern. He turned into the parking lot of the studio, taking his designated spot.

“I’ll be okay, Em. You and Lena should come by the apartment later this week for dinner. I rarely see your other half.”

Emily knew Gabriel was changing the subject, but she let it slide. “Sure thing! It might help Jack get more acclimated to have our familiar scents there, too. Calm him a bit with such a drastic change.”

“Scents? _Seriously_?” the older man echoed. “I don’t smell bad.” He answered gruffly, taking pride in his impeccable hygiene.

“Yeah, you know…reassuring familiar scents. I know it’s been awhile since high school health class, but you should read up on felines again. It might help since you’ll be rooming with one. I know it helped me a lot when I moved in with Lena.” The makeup artist explained, “Better yet, I’ll lend you my book!”

“Does this mean I need to get those plugins that calm cats, or whatever? Do I need to buy a _scratching post_ for the guy?” He had heard Sombra discuss emery boards before, causing his mind to wander.

Emily snorted, “First rule, Gabe, is _don’t_ compare Jack to a household cat.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll behave.” He got out of his car, shifting around his backpack as he locked his door. “I’m serious about dinner, though. Maybe you two can come next Friday night? I’ll even cook us some of my mother’s lasagna.”

“Bake some garlic bread, we’ll bring some wine, and we’ve got a deal!”

It was something to look forward to while he worked through another busy week of deadlines. He would barely have time to get to know Jack, which was probably a good thing. Jack would have time to acclimate and do whatever strange, foreign things it was feline humanoids did in new environments.

He imagined Jack rubbing his cheeks against the doorways and snorted.

Although he knew it was considered rude to compare Jack’s kind with that of the common house cat, he wondered if the feline would do anything weird like spray or mark territory.

He crinkled his nose in disgust as he shot a text out to Sombra, asking what kind of strange things felines did in new places.

At least with her, he could ask her any ‘offensive’ question and she would laugh and be upfront with him.

He had a feeling he would be texting her a lot in the upcoming days.

*

*

Jack couldn’t believe he had made a decision so quick, and that Gabriel seemed to trust him enough to take his money and leave him a spare key with the apartment. It caused him to wonder just how much Emily and Lena had vouched for him and what they had shared with the musician.

Lena and Emily were still at work and unavailable to help him with the move, thus he took a Lyft ride back to their smaller apartment and began to pack the few belongings he _did_ have, shoving them in his over-stuffed suitcases for the sake of making one trip.

He resorted to packing two trash bags with the rest of his blankets, pillow, shoes, and other items that were too big for his old suitcases. He knew he looked a sad sight, standing on the corner of the street while he waited for another car service to take him _back_ to his new apartment, but there wasn’t a whole lot to be done.

He was determined to get himself set up in an _actual_ room; the bedroom set an exciting bonus that completely trumped his old, ratty secondhand finds still in storage.

When he made it back to his new place, it was quiet, Gabriel still in the studio on a Saturday of all days. He understood a round the clock schedule, his own calendar filled with working weekends to meet the demands of photographers.

The feline couldn’t help but to appreciate the clean, spacious modern-style apartment.

The floors were all dark wood, every inch spotlessly clean. There were a few rugs laid out for comfort in the living room where a comfortable couch had a brightly colored, handmade blanket draped over the left back side.

It was clear that Gabriel was a neat freak; every surface polished, item dusted, carpet vacuumed, and picture straightened.

He trudged his items into his new bedroom, his nose picking up the soft scent of _Chanel No. 5._ It was no doubt the signature scent of the last roommate who, as he could clearly tell, was human and regularly had a male human in the room with her. She smelled clean and well put-together, just like the other human.

His nose continued to scent along the wall, picking up the remnants of the past while he brushed his fingers along the surface, rubbing in his own scent.

It was an act he only liked to engage in privately- scenting and marking his own signature.

Felines didn’t spray or use urine to mark territory, but instead had tiny glands in their skin that secreted pheromones with their sweat. He was always a little embarrassed to ‘mark’ his things as he ran his hands along the walls, connecting himself to his new environment.

He was thankful that the last roommate had a pleasant scent, though it wasn’t as good as _Gabriel’s_.

Thoughts of the other man’s powerful, well sculpted body against his made him shudder in delight. The way they had grinded against one another on the dance floor, their bodies close as he breathed in the human’s masculine scent, dizzy on the alluring smell of sweat, musk, subtle cologne, and heat.

He had desperately wanted to lick at the sweat off of his exposed skin and bury his face at the crook of the human’s neck, drowning himself in the intoxicating pheromones.

Even when they had fooled around in the bathroom, Gabriel’s dick down his throat, he had rolled his eyes back in ecstasy as nothing but the musician’s scent invaded his senses and filled-

_That’s my roommate!_

Jack growled out in frustration.

Gabriel was his _roommate_ now, and Jack really didn’t need to be lusting after a person who lived across the hall from him. The feline redirected his attention to his unpacking as he begun to rearrange the furniture and inspect the space, deciding where he would place his items while also making a list of what he needed to buy.

It was his new home, and he intended to live there as a more permanent arrangement, permitting he and Gabriel could live in harmony.

He banished thoughts of Genji’s party and set his mind to work.

*

*

Gabriel didn’t get home until close to one in the morning, his eyes tired and body filled with fatigue. He was wearing his gym clothes, his bag draped over his shoulder while he toed off his shoes and walked into the darkened apartment.

Working out at his 24 hour gym helped him to decompress after long sessions at the studio, putting his brain and body in a pleasant endorphin-filled haze. As he moved inside the apartment, he noticed the light coming from the hallway.

Jack was still up in his new room, moving about in the closet (presumably hanging up his clothing.) The musician was surprised to find how much Jack had already made the room ‘his’; there was navy blue bedding covering the mattress, new pillows, a few posters hung up, and some items skewed about the floor.

The room wasn’t _clean_ per say, but Gabriel could overlook the mess while Jack was getting himself situated.

“Getting comfy in there?” Gabe called out.

He heard a bump and a sharp curse, smiling to himself when the feline poked his head out of the door, his hair disheveled around his soft ears. “I forgot how nice hangers were.”

The musician chuckled as he walked into the room, looking around at the space that had transformed itself in mere hours thanks to the new tenant.

“I see you went to the store already.” The older man observed, eyeing the trash bag of wrappers, tags, and plastic boxes. “Need any help?”

“I’m good.” Jack replied as he leaned against the closet doorway, smiling wryly, “Do you usually go work out at insane hours?”

Gabriel looked down at his attire and shrugged, “Helps me relax after a long day.” He looked over at Jack, who was still watching him coolly, eyes focused and alert. “Are you a nocturnal cat?”

“ _Feline_.” Jack corrected. “And most of the time I stay up late if I haven’t worn myself out during the day. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but working with photographers and designers can be tiring work.”

Jack knew that Gabriel didn’t care much for models, the evidence clear enough when he had interviewed him earlier in the day. It was a stigma Jack was used to dispelling, his gaze challenging as he sized up his roommate’s reaction. He kept a smirk on his face, trying to keep it light-hearted though there was a definite edge.

Gabriel grinned tiredly, the jab at his opinion on modeling hitting target. “You work for Ana Amari, so I can give you some credit. I don’t hate models, Jackie, I just think they’re a little too into themselves. Not an unfair opinion, but maybe you can change my mind about that.”

_Jackie?_

The feline’s ears twitched. He had never been called that nickname before, yet it fell so effortlessly from Gabriel’s mouth.

His white fluffy tail swayed behind him, pleased.

“So what about you?” Jack cleared his voice, “Are you nocturnal?”

The human crossed his arms, shrugging a shoulder, “I guess I’m more of a night owl since that’s when I feel the most productive. Too bad clients seem to be day walkers.”

Jack glanced back towards Gabriel’s room across the way where the door was tightly shut with a stylistic ‘Keep Out’ sign posted on the front. It had been amusing to him and overwhelmingly tempting to peek inside, especially when Gabriel’s enticing scent grew stronger the closer he was to the door.

The human followed the cat’s trail of sight towards the sign and then back to Jack, amused.

“It’s my secret dungeon. I lock it when I leave so none of my brilliant ideas and projects can escape.” He supplied. When Jack gave him a deadpanned look, Gabriel smiled widely as he observed the adorable twitch of the feline’s white furred ears, “But now, I just don’t want any white hair getting on all of my black clothes. You shed, right?”

Now Jack knew for sure that Gabriel was messing with him.

He found he quite enjoyed the banter, even though the human was comparing him to a house cat again.

“Only in spring and summer when my winter coat comes out.” The model explained with a comedic air. “Or unless I cough up a fur ball. Those can be pretty _nasty_.”

“Just as long as you clean it up. I’ll have to buy more lint rollers for the sake of my wardrobe.” Gabriel chuckled as he moved away, shaking his head. “Can’t have my clients thinking I’m a crazy cat person.”

Jack bristled slightly, stomach tightening uncomfortably. Gabriel didn’t seem too well versed in feline humanoids. He wondered if Gabriel knew the term ‘cat person’ could come across as a derogatory term. Probably not, as Jack reflected on it.

“You know, if you said that line out in the open, you would probably get your ass kicked for it.” Jack explained, eyeing Gabriel to the side where the human was watching him. “It also implies that you have a certain…fetish for felines.”

“Oh?”  Gabriel reddened.

The model finished hanging up the last of his shirts and turned to face the older man fully. “I don’t know how much experience you’ve had with felines, but I can help you learn our ways.” He smirked, “I’d appreciate if you refrained from comparing me to a household _pet_.” Jack winked.

The human’s brows rose in surprise. “My friend Sombra and I have a bad sense of humor, apparently. She’s a feline, too.”

“Some don’t mind, but it can be a cheap joke to the wrong person.” Jack didn’t want to seem uppity or sensitive about being feline, but it got old when the same things were said often enough. “It’s cool though, man. Maybe you and I can get there with our friendship, too.”

“Of course. It’s good to know.” Gabriel put his hands on his waist, nodding as he looked around the room. Jack could smell his sweat from a few feet away and reveled in the distinctly masculine scent. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

Jack distracted himself with his unpacking and organizing, his ears picking up on the sounds as Gabriel exited his bedroom and went into the bathroom to start up the shower. It was a time when he cursed his excellent senses, listening in as the fan went on, the start of the hot water, and the sound of a phone playing classic rock while the occupant got inside the shower. The rhythm of the falling water changed as it surely fell down Gabriel’s wide shoulders, cradling his warmed skin as gravity pulled the moisture down to pool around the drain.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, cursing his hearing and interested libido.

He was close to the point where his hormones would be out of control, and having a ridiculously hot roommate whom he’d already had the pleasure of getting _familiar_ with was _not helping_.  

He finished up his task with the slight buzz of hyper awareness, his ears twitching in interest when the sound of a smooth singing voice echoed from the bathroom.

 _Fucking hell_.

Jack Morrison had definitely made a mistake.

Even more so when Gabriel ended his shower and walked across the hallway in nothing but a low slung towel, one hand holding the loose fabric while the other thumbed at his phone, the music blaring while he hummed along beautifully.

When Gabriel’s door closed, Jack groaned.

He was around the finest of specimens at work; humans, canines, and feline alike. He worked with gorgeous people day in and day out, and even though he once and a while felt the attraction for someone he was working with, it was never this embarrassing or uncomfortable.

He felt like a teenager again and he cursed himself, wondering if it was because of their unresolved half hook-up where Jack had never had the pleasure of Gabriel’s smooth tongue on him.

Whatever it was, Jack shut his door and texted Lena his frustrations that his human roommate was unfairly attractive, and it didn’t help that his heat was just around the corner. He had to get himself under control and more acclimated to his surroundings so that his confused brain wouldn’t cause him to do something he regretted.

*

*

Their first few nights, Gabriel didn’t see much of Jack because the feline was in and out of the apartment, presumably working on assignments. It shouldn’t have been a surprise since Ana was known to be quite the slave driver in terms of pushing her models towards success. Pair that with Gabe’s own busy schedule and they were bound to miss one another.

The musician had unashamedly googled Jack, finding out that the guy had his own Wikipedia page and that he was from Indiana and moved to New York before getting signed on to Amari’s Agency and relocated to LA. Jack had been in many notable magazines, earning himself a humble name in the fashion industry. However, there wasn’t much about his personal life other than that he was a feline, that his family still lived on their farm in Indiana, and that he was gay.

The last bit was a relief for Gabriel, who wanted to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating the other night when they had been basically flirting with one another.

It didn’t escape his notice when he had purposely walked by with a barely secured towel around his waist, eyeing Jack who was staring back when he bid him goodnight.

_Smooth, Gabe._

The feline’s new presence in the apartment was seen in only a few small changes. Jack brought with him a pleasant scent of his own musk and cologne that wasn’t too overpowering. Gabriel expected Jack to have good tastes in scents and fashion since the feline _was_ in the fashion industry, and he hadn’t yet been disappointed by the few interactions they had.

The dishes miraculously stayed clean.

The floors were swept.

Shoes stayed at the front door and slippers were worn.

There were very few white hairs left on the couch. (Although Gabriel still ran the lint roller over the cushions to pick up the ones that did stray.)

The fridge also reflected Jack’s preferences. The feline was lactose intolerant and had many dairy-alternatives when it came to cheese and milk. There was a lot more meat and grain-based foods as Jack was primarily a carnivore and needed to supplement his diet appropriately.

By day three of their new arrangement, Gabe had grown used to the smell of turkey bacon wafting from the kitchen in the early mornings before the model left for his photoshoots.

By day four, he figured out that Jack had a terrible habit of leaving out his supplies in the bathroom when he rushed to get ready for work. Mainly, that Jack shaved his facial hair everyday-if the little white hairs were anything to go by.

By day five, Gabriel figured out what all of the different sized brushes were. One brush for Jack’s head hair, another for his soft ears, his _eyebrows_ , and a large expensive brush for his long tail. Gabriel needed all of two brushes- one for his trimmed facial hair and another for his styled fade when he decided to grow out the top and let the curls show through.

By the time Friday rolled around, he wondered if Jack would even remember the invite for home dinner when Lena and Emily were due at 7:00pm sharp.

He had taken off work early to clean the apartment, collect groceries, and start his work on his mother’s lasagna recipe. He was an excellent cook and no one in their friend group could ever deny a dinner invitation from Chef Reyes. It was his second calling in life, his second ‘studio’ so to speak as he cut up vegetables and prepared the meat with seasoning.

He was sure to pick up the feline-friendly cheese alternatives for Jack and Lena, conscientious of the other’s dietary needs. The lasagna wouldn’t be _exactly_ the same as his mama’s, but it was a necessary adjustment. He was generous with the amount of meat he was planning to use in-between the layers of pasta.

Gabriel worked consistently for the next few hours, relaxed as he lost himself in the cooking process while music played over his expensive Bluetooth speakers. He sipped on a glass of red wine in-between, drumming his fingers or moving his body lightly to the beat.

By the time 7:00pm rolled around, there was a quick series of knocks signaling Lena and Emily’s arrival.

By 7:15, there was no Jack.

At 7:30, _still_ no Jack.

“Did he forget?” Gabriel grumbled as he began to set out the salad and garlic bread on the table.

“He’s probably still stuck at a shoot, luv.” Lena shrugged, “Poor guy doesn’t have set hours when it comes to meeting someone’s artistic vision.”

“How are you two getting along?” Emily asked with a sing-song voice, smiling knowingly. Lena glanced over to her girlfriend, catching on with a grin.

Lena added, “Jack is really cute, don’cha think?”

“He’s a model; he’s supposed to be beautiful.” Gabriel replied neutrally, but the women knew better.

“He thinks you’re pretty cute, too.” Lena snickered. “But a little uptight.”

The musician was accustomed to being teased for his strict attitude. He shot Jack a text, letting him know they would start eating and save a plate for him.

“Of _course_ I’m cute. I have good genetics.” The older man smirked while he sat at the table with his friends.

They began eating, discussing some of the feline habits Gabriel was learning about such as Jack’s numerous brushes and his habit of snoozing in front of the television when he gave himself a few minutes to slow down in his schedule. The arrangement was going as well as it could go, and the few times they had hung out or talked, it had been informal and relaxed.

There had even been one time, on Wednesday night, when Jack had fallen asleep on the couch and leaned into Gabriel’s space, head resting on the human’s shoulder while Gabriel had already been dozing while the movie played. He was aware of the warm weight of his roommate against him, but couldn’t be bothered to care in his tired state. Usually he would push someone off, but Jack looked so…exhausted and innocent.

Jack had apologized when he woke up, but Gabriel shrugged it off. It had been surprisingly pleasant to feel that type of comfort again, and he didn’t even seem to mind that it came from Jack of all people. Not that the musician would confess to it openly…

They were almost finished with dinner when Jack finally came through the front door, looking slightly wind swept while he struggled to take off his converse.

“Foods getting cold!” Gabe called out as a greeting.

He would’ve added some other snarky comment, but Jack’s appearance as he rounded the corner made all three of them pause, eyes wide.

The poor feline was _covered_ in body glitter.

He was wearing his jeans and a simple white t-shirt, but it was evident from his showing skin that the make-up team had turned him into some kind of dazzling diamond with the amount of highlight and glitter that shined off of his form. His eye makeup was heavily done, fake eyelashes still sticking along his lash line and framing his blue eyes spectacularly.

Gabriel’s eyes went down to the floor where a trail of glitter followed his roommate.

“I’m going to shower first.” Jack cringed.

“We could just throw you in a pool again!” Lena laughed as she stood to inspect the literal paint job that was the feline’s look. “You’ll need a couple gallons of water to get rid of this mess.”

Jack blushed.

“What the hell was the theme of your shoot?” Emily tried to stifle a laugh, even though she was mildly horrified for the poor model.

“It was for a vodka ad.” Jack sighed as he went past them, embarrassed. Gabriel could only follow the trail of glitter sprinkling off of the feline, jaw tightened as his hands twitched to grab his vacuum _and_ swifter mop.

“Don’t clog the drains with that sparkly shit!” Gabriel called out after him until they all heard the bathroom door close.

“Poor Jack, he’s going to be picking out glitter from his hair and fur for _weeks_.” Lena sighed in sympathy. “Should’ve just hosed him off outside.”

“Guy takes the longest showers, we might as well plate him some food and get on with dessert.” Gabe grumbled as he cut out a large piece for Jack and put some foil over it, setting it aside.

Dessert was a caramel apple crumble, the three of them eating while conversing. They were almost finished when Jack emerged again, clean and wearing sweatpants with a loose shirt. His tail was still damp, the fur clinging in drying clumps until they could be brushed out properly.

There were still traces of glitter evident, but it was no longer as overpowering.

“So….how’d it go?” Gabriel asked with a raised brow when Jack sat with them at the table, taking out the leftovers.

“Eh, very sparkly. I felt like Edward Cullen in the sun.” Jack picked at the lasagna with a wince, “Hey, does this have normal cheese in it?”

“It’s all feline-friendly.” Lena reassured with a grin, “Gabi always makes the best stuff. He spoils us.”

The human in question looked pleased with the statement, although slightly embarrassed as he shrugged, “It’s nothing. I like cooking. Good stress relief.”

The corners of Jack’s lips tugged into a smile as he begun eating, chowing down on the delicious meal his roommate prepared. It was clear the model was hungry after a long day of work, nearly cleaning off his plate with his bumpy tongue as he finished up. Gabriel offered him seconds, which the feline took happily as he said very little, mouth occupied.

Gods help Gabriel, if from the corners of his eyes; he didn’t closely follow the movement of the feline’s tongue as it licked off the red sauce.

Emily watched him pointedly, clearing her throat as she continued to talk about the upcoming holidays and some of the destinations to which she was traveling with Genji for his new film. Lena would be flying out for a few days to help them out while they were on set in Barcelona. They would then fly up to London to visit Lena’s parents.

After the table was cleared off and dishes scored away, the group wandered into the living room where Gabriel was happy to put on a background movie, talking through most of it as they conversed about work and mutual friends.

While they spoke, Jack’s eyes slowly grew heavy, his head pushed back against the couch in relaxation. He had experienced a long and grueling day, the familiar scents of his friends and the smooth voice of his roommate easing his nerves.

Before he knew it, Jack was passed out beside Gabriel, mouth closed as a soft, rhythmic rumble vibrated from his chest. His white tail, now dry and impossibly fluffy, brushed against Gabriel’s upper leg and stayed there, tempting the older man with its softness.

“He always works himself like this.” Lena commented. “One time he fell asleep on the toilet. He works himself to death, like _you_. Kettle, meet pot.”

Gabriel snorted as his fingers brushed against the tip of the tail lightly, curious. “He falls asleep a lot on the couch during the day, so this is nothing new.”

“He’s overworked, but don’t tell Ana that.” Lena stated, “Ana said he’s on the tip of some larger gigs, but she won’t say what. You know how she is.”

“She’s a smart business woman.” Gabe shrugged, “She’s been texting me this week, making sure I look out for him. Didn’t realize I was also signing up for a mild babysitting position, but I figured if he was Ana’s employee, he’d be reliable.”

The purring had subsided slowly as Jack’s tail flicked against Gabe’s leg. “Don’t feed into her. She’s bossy.” He mumbled, eyes still closed.

Gabriel’s brow rose as he looked at his roommate, “I will do whatever Ana wants. She provides me with more clients than I can keep track of. Without her, I wouldn’t be as _nearly_ as successful as I am.”

“Still overbearing.” Jack added with a yawn. He brought up his leg on the sofa, curling on his side with a contented sigh. His tail beat slowly against Gabriel’s lap, relaxed.

“Glad you’re so comfortable with Gabriel there, Jack. Most people wouldn’t find him the cuddly type.” Lena smiled in delight. 

“He’s harmless.” Jack murmured with closed eyes and a satisfied tilt of his lips.

Emily watched the whole exchange, smiling to herself as she observed the dynamic between her two close friends.

She knew this was going to work.

*

*

_Five weeks later_

It was a rare day off for Jack, who had just flown back from a photoshoot in Australia the day before. He was tired, mildly jet-lagged, and a little sunburned on the tip of his nose and shoulders.

Gabriel had left for the studio early in the morning, careful not to wake Jack as he had been so exhausted, he had left his door open and face-planted himself onto his bed. Now, the feline was warm and cozy on the couch watching Netflix, the new issue of GQ which featured his desert-inspired photoshoot spread out beside him.

Even though the theme had seemed slightly odd, everything had turned out beautifully and the finished photos were testament to the photographer’s impeccable vision. Jack was proud to have his own spread in a magazine and had even gained a hefty number of followers on his social media accounts. Ana called him earlier in the day with congratulatory joy, singing him praises and allowing him to bask in the triumph before she explained to him his next assignments.

It was a wonderful high to ride on, up until his mother called.

Things between Jack and his family were difficult.

His mother had been happy for him despite the fact that she was still wary of his profession and disapproved of his move to California. She thought he should move back home to help his step-dad out on the farm so that Jack didn’t have to ‘sell himself out.’ It was a short lived conversation that Jack didn’t care to revisit, not wanting the hurt to bubble up in his throat again. He used to be close to his mom, but he never wanted to live out his days in Indiana with his overbearing family and a step-dad who never quite understood him.

Although he sometimes missed his mom and his younger step-brother and step-sister, his family was in LA now. He loved the people he was surrounded by who didn’t cause him to feel upset or ashamed for his life choices.

Moving to California had been the best thing he’d ever done; both for his career and his well-being.

Jack was well on his way into a third nap when the locks on the apartment clicked and Gabriel came inside, causing the feline to stir in confusion. He glanced at the clock where it clearly said noon and frowned.

“Everything okay?” Jack asked in alarm.

“No.” Gabriel growled, his heavy footsteps giving away his location as Jack’s ears twitched and listened. “Had a shit morning, and then had more shit news. Fuck people, man.”

It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for Gabriel to come home frustrated once in a while, but the tense tone to his voice put Jack on alert as he propped himself up, peaking at the human who retrieved a carton of ice cream from the fridge and then made his way towards the couch.

“Scoot.” Gabriel motioned with a spoon in his hand. Jack pulled up his legs, allowing Gabriel to take the spot across from him on the couch.

“May I?” Jack asked, his limbs still up in the air comically. Gabe nodded gruffly and Jack lowered his blanketed legs across Gabriel’s lap. Jack’s tail instinctively curled along the side, brushing against his roommate’s leg.

Over the past few weeks, their comfort with one another had grown to more frequent bouts of physical closeness. It was a surprising development for both of them, especially for Gabriel who was used to his own personal space bubble. However, Jack felt like family…like _home_ , in a sense. He welcomed Jack into his space and found the soft touches and sometimes outright cuddling a welcome relief. It reminded Gabriel of his own family and their love and affection for one another.

For Jack, he seemed somewhat touch starved and the small gestures and closeness proved to calm him after stressful days. It became a habit and the two thought nothing of the contact, content to let things ride out as they did. They were drawn to each other as if they’d known one another their whole lives. When Jack had discussed it with Lena, she guessed it was due to their similarities and good chemistry.

Jack and Gabriel never really discussed their closeness verbally; afraid to encroach on the subject and break the spell they were in. They worked so well together, _living_ together, that they were afraid to make it ‘awkward.’

For the first time in both of their lives, things seemed to be going effortlessly. Even when they disagreed on things, or annoyed one another, the typical light animosity that passed through roommates didn’t dissuade them from searching each other out to play video games or occupy the same space together.

“What’s going on?” Jack questioned.

“I jammed my finger in the equipment and sprained my finger, spilled hot coffee on my white shirt, and I found out my ex is engaged to that twink from San Diego.” Gabriel muttered. “I don’t know what I did to piss off the gods, but I figured I should take the rest of the day off before I fuck up one of my projects, too.”

The feline winced, “You’re not burned or anything from the coffee spill?”

Gabriel shrugged as he spooned some chocolate malted crunch ice cream into his mouth with a spoon. He kept his eyes on the TV, frown etched in the corners of his lips.

“And your ex…?” Jack ventured carefully, knowing he was moving into delicate territory.

The musician swallowed, then sighed. “It’s stupid. We broke up months ago because the douchebag cheated on me and treated me like shit. I shouldn’t be upset but….I am. I’m more upset with myself for being hurt than anything.”

Jack could understand the sentiment, although he’d never been in a serious relationship.

“Maybe we can go out tonight?” he offered. “I know Sombra has been wanting to check out a new night club that opened up and it might be good for you to….I dunno, let loose? Go dance or maybe grab a drink? I think it’d be fun to go with our friends.”

Gabriel snorted, “I’m not in the mood to dance.”

“But you’re a great dancer!”

The human raised a brow at that. “How do you know?”

Jack reddened slightly, “Oh c’mon, I live with you! I’ve seen how you…how you _cook_. You dance in the kitchen!”

Shrugging, Gabriel spooned more ice cream into his mouth, “Maybe I just need a drunk hook up or something to get my mind off of things. It’s been a while. It might be good for me, though my last one went terribly.”

The feline stilled, slightly mortified to think it was him Gabriel was talking about. The human’s words mulled over in Jack’s mind and he frowned, an emotion similar to distaste and hurt crossing his features. In their time rooming together, neither of them had brought home any ‘overnight guests.’ In fact, the thought never crossed his mind that Gabriel would bring home somebody to hook up with, and Jack found the idea of it…upsetting.

As he looked over his roommate, he felt unsettled to think that anyone could appreciate Gabriel as much as Jack did. That anyone could be worthy to taste the musician’s or hear his moans the way Jack had months ago.

He thought of all the little things Gabriel did for him like cooking him extra food that was friendly for his diet, or bringing in more live plants into the apartment for Jack’s benefit even though Gabriel wasn’t a fan of things growing in the house.

For all of his tough and gruff veneer, Gabriel was one of the most considerate and hardworking people Jack had ever met. Sure, Gabe was anal about things and extremely picky, but it was a part of who he was and Jack lov-

Jack _liked_ that about Gabe.

The feline flushed, embarrassed by where his thoughts were leading him while his roommate continued to speak.

“It wasn’t a big deal or anything. One of my friends walked in on us and he stormed out on me before I could return the favor. My friends still give me shit about it.”

Jack wished the couch would swallow him whole as his tail beat against Gabriel’s thigh.

“Maybe I’ll have better luck.” Gabriel sighed, licking off his spoon.

Jack selfishly hoped he wouldn’t.

And that’s what it was… _jealousy_.

The thought of someone being intimately close to Gabe made Jack’s stomach clench. He knew felines had a habit of being territorial with their mates and love interests, but it hadn’t crossed his mind until that very moment that he felt that way towards _Gabriel_.

When there was an audible silence, the older man glanced over to the feline, “Go ahead and tell Sombra we’ll go. Maybe I just need to switch up my routine.”

“I’ll send Sombra a text.” Jack waved his phone. He had trimmed his nails earlier in the days, his claws attempting to grow longer than he preferred them. “We’ll take you out and let you take your beanie off, let your hair down. Maybe we could dance a little?”

Gabriel snorted, pulling his beanie down his forehead before he continued his quest to finish his pint of ice cream while his feline roommate lazily sprawled over him on the couch.

Jack’s stomach remained in knots over the revelation.

He had feelings for Gabriel and he wasn't sure how he could keep a lid on the truth. 

*

The night club attracted a certain type of crowd, and Sombra was quick to see to Jack and Gabriel’s outfits as soon as she came in to their apartment accompanied by Jesse and Fareeha. It was almost comical to Jack how the shorter feline-humanoid could boss around Gabriel like a little sister, nodding and shaking her head at his outfit choices.

Sombra approved of Gabriel’s eventual combination of dark denim and a black shirt, but the beanie was taken off and left on the table as she ran her hands over the beautiful curls at the top of his head while the sides had been sheered short.

Jack couldn’t help but to stare.

It was rare to see Gabriel’s hair out now that the months were growing colder, but Jack smiled to himself, loving how less severe his roommate looked without the headwear.

“What are you staring at?” the musician muttered.

“I honestly thought there’d be a pair of horns under there.” Jack grinned.

Jesse snorted from his spot on the couch while Fareeha covered her grin.

Jack was wearing sinfully tight jeans with a dark blue shirt that made his eyes shine and the contrast to his white fur pop. Sombra nodded towards him with approval while she mussed up his hair. “Not bad.”

They arrived at the nightclub around 11:00, claiming a VIP booth Sombra had reserved for them. She knew the DJ, Lucio, personally, and had been given access to a spacious booth with bottle service. A waiter was quick to get their orders and returned with a few specialty drinks and a bottle of tequila with some shot glasses.

They began the first round of shots and if Gabriel were to be honest, he began losing track of time by shot #4. Between the laughter and the comfort of being around friends, the musician allowed his walls to come down and enjoyed the atmosphere.

There were a few times that Jack eyed the dancefloor longingly, his blue eyes settling on the mass of people before eyeing Gabriel. It didn’t escape Sombra’s notice, who nudged the fellow feline with a sharp smile. Gabriel was too distracted in his conversation over the music with Fareeha and Jesse to notice.

“He’ll say yes if you ask him.”

Jack blinked, “What?”

Sombra rolled her eyes and gestured over to her friend, “Gabi thinks you’re hot. If you ask him to dance with you, he’ll say yes. He’s had enough drinks to loosen up by now.”

The other feline glanced between them, embarrassed. “He’s my roommate. He might think it’s weird.”

“So what? You haven’t stopped staring at him since he took his beanie off.” Sombra snickered, “I’m sure he’d let you run your hands through his hair.” She teased. “It feels _really_ nice.”

Jack shook his head, cheeks flushed both from the liquor and his feelings towards Gabriel. He had told himself time and time again that it wasn’t acceptable to like Gabe as anything more than a friend; but here they were, almost two months later and Jack _craved_ closeness with his roommate. He glowed from Gabriel’s praises, heart feeling light no matter how many times he tried to squash the attraction.

It only made itself more known as he thought of Gabriel sharing their closeness with anyone other than him.

Sombra was quick to catch on to his body language.

“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” Sombra gasped, putting a hand over her heart in a fake mockery of surprise.

“It’s not like that!” Jack denied while he glanced over towards Gabriel who was still completely unaware of the private conversation going on. “I mean, yeah, Gabriel’s attractive, but I don’t think I like him like _that_.”

Sombra leaned back, unconvinced while she wore an arrogant smile. “Then what’s the hold up? Friends can enjoy each other without any issue, right? Dunno if you’re a ‘friends with benefits’ type of guy, but Gabi might be with _you_.”

For whatever reason, the comment made Jack’s chest hurt. He liked Gabriel too much to see him as a 'friends with benefits' type of deal. 

“Look, I like to see my friends have fun, and you’ve been ogling him since the apartment. Go and let loose a little! Gabriel could use it. You’re both single, right?”

Jack considered the proposal and was ashamed to admit to himself that he didn’t want to share the closeness he had garnered with the musician with anyone else. The image of his roommate dancing closely with another person made his ears burn in jealousy and shame. The territorial side of him flared up with a passion, making him uncomfortable.

Sombra tapped Jack’s nose with a well-manicured nail, “Life’s too short to be miserable. Live a little, yeah?”

Her words echoed in Jack’s head, the feline growing quiet as he glanced over to his roommate.

When Lucio came on close to midnight, Jack finally took on Sombra’s advice.

He felt nervous when he turned towards the human, “C’mon, let’s dance!”

The older man was surprised by the offer, brows raised, “ _Seriously?_ ”

“I don’t want to sit here all night. Are you going to dance with me or not?” Jack questioned. “Just a few songs! It’ll sober you up a little!”

“The point of tonight is _not_ to be sober.”

Jack leveled Gabriel with a challenging glare. Huffing a sigh, Jack filled two shot glasses with tequila and handed one to his roommate. He pointedly brought the glass up to his lips, waiting until Gabriel mirrored his actions before they both downed their shots.

Sombra and Fareeha cheered them on while Jesse shook his head with an entertained grin.

“So are you going to dance with me or sit on your ass all night?” Jack dared.

Jesse outright laughed behind them. “Well shit, he’s holdin you to it!”

A fire seemed to light in Gabriel’s eyes when he smirked, intrigued by Jack’s straightforward attitude. “You wanna dance? Fine, let’s dance, Jackie boy.”

Jack took hold of Gabriel’s larger hand and pulled him out onto the dancefloor, picking a spot not too far from their well-hidden booth. Jack was smiling wide in triumph, the points of his canines just as mesmerizing as the bright lights that reflected off of his snow white hair and fur. Jack was doing well in hiding the nerves that buzzed through his body, only heightening with the alcohol.

The feline’s demeanor was impossibly captivating to Gabriel who went along with the music as they both danced close, but still separated a foot from one another. The tracks were perfect to get into the rhythm of, but there was still a disconnect. For all of Jack’s feline gracefulness, he floundered a little when he was dancing by himself.

Gabriel observed him for the first song as Jack tried to get into the flow of the beat. By the third song, he laughed and pulled the feline in closer until they were almost hugging. The music was impossibly loud, so he cupped his hand at the back of Jack’s ear, speaking levelly, “You wanna dance with me, or _with_ me, Jackie?”

The heat coming off of Gabriel’s skin was electrifying.

Jack was thankful that the dark room and bright colored lights on the dancefloor masked his blush well. “ _With you_.”

Gabriel nodded and moved his hands towards Jack’s hips, directing him closer as he steered Jack’s body with his. He helped to guide Jack along with the beat of the song, the pair feeding off each other’s energy and the crowd around them. The musician was solely focused on the feline, smiling and laughing as they began to get the hang of each other. The alcohol helped to smooth all of the edges and thaw the icy walls around Gabriel’s heart.

The feline moved closer, yelling out “ _Is this okay?_ ” over the loud music and the thumping of the bass. Gabriel could only nod, settling his hands on Jack’s hips as the feline turned his back to him, grinding with him until they were pressed bodily together.

Jack’s heart was beating impossibly loud in his chest, breath stuttering as Gabriel guided them through the dance, grinding at some parts when they moved with the rhythm of the song. The model felt like an instrument in the human’s strong hands; every dip, sway, and angle of their sweaty bodies orchestrated by Gabriel.

It probably wasn’t the best way to dance with one’s roommate, but Jack had consumed enough alcohol to dull his better judgement as he enjoyed the closeness. He had always enjoyed being close to Gabriel at the apartment, but the level of intimacy he experienced on the dancefloor shook his foundation.

All he could smell and feel were _Gabriel_.

The feline smelled good, the soft fur of his ears tickling against Gabriel’s heated skin when he got close enough to grind with Jack.

There didn’t seem to be any boundaries when Jack pushed his ass against Gabriel’s semi-hard cock, grinding back against him as his tail curled around Gabe’s thigh familiarly. The human gasped, pulling Jack close as he rocked with him, letting the slightly smaller man take over and guide the rhythm of their dance.

It felt familiar; the weight and feel of Jack as he molded himself against Gabriel’s strong form.

The human ran his lips across Jack’s neck, focused on their bodies until the feline put his hands over Gabriel’s and squeezed them hard in warning.

The musician hadn’t realized how far and _low_ his hands had traveled; he wasn’t aware he was touching actual skin underneath Jack’s shirt and towards the hem of his pants.

“Water break!” Jack gasped as he pulled away.

They were both sweaty and flushed, having danced for the better half of an hour with the upbeat music.

They took a break at the beginning of the next set, Jack pulling away with a wide smile to down a whole bottle of water, wiping sweat from his brow. He excused himself to go to the restroom while Gabriel sat down with Sombra, sipping on a little of the water before taking a shot with some pineapple juice chaser.

Sombra couldn’t wipe the smirk from her face.

“Gearin’ up for the after party with that pineapple juice, ay, mate?”

“Jamie!” Sombra scooted away from Gabe, motioning for the lanky stunt double to take a seat between them, “Thought you weren’t going to show.”

“And miss seein’ Lucio? Pffft, never.” He maneuvered himself between them with a high pitched chuckle, the smell of cigarettes and campfire wafting off of him.

While Sombra and Jamison began to converse, Gabriel took another shot and finished the small can of pineapple juice. He knew what Jamie and Sombra were getting at as they waggled their eyebrows at him.

“Quit it.” He grumbled as he pushed his fingers through his hair. “There is no after party, Jamison.”

“Maybe not one we’re invited to, eh? I saw that hot slice dancin’ out there with you. The same one from Genji’s a while back, right?” Jamison grinned conspiratorially, “An ace choice, he is, and I like his natural fur better.”

Gabriel was frozen as he stared at Jamison, reddening in embarrassment while his stomach clenched. Sombra was laughing beside Jamie, eyes alight with humor.

_Holy shit, was Jack…?_

“He’s- he’s not-“ Gabe shook his head, confused.

“He’s the same bloke that was blowing you at the party, right?  Didn’t mean to muck up your whole hook-up, dreadfully sorry about that one, but I’m glad to see he’s going out with you again.” Jamison took two shots of tequila in a row with no chaser. “He’s a hot one, that feline. Good to see you’re having another fair go at him.”

The truth hit Gabriel like a train.

As he added up all of the factors, all of the familiar _mannerisms_ and even _that voice_ , it all pointed to a strong possibility that Jack was-

That he had-

“So the guy that blew you at Genji’s party was _Jack_?!” Sombra laughed with eyes wide in shock and amused mirth. She let out a loud laugh, keeling over in her seat as tears of humor glazed her eyes.

Fareeha came up to them at around the same time Sombra’s statement slipped, her brows raised. “You didn’t know, Gabi?”

Gabriel wanted to get the hell out of the club as fast as possible.

_Who else knew?!_

He felt dim-witted; embarrassed that he hadn’t put two and two together. It made even more sense as Jack came by the booth a few moments later, eyes zeroing in on Jamison. He blushed furiously and excused himself immediately, Jesse trailing after him in confusion.

_Did Jack know?_

_Did Jack know and just_ pretend _it didn’t happen?_

The musician was too many shots deep to stay coherent after that, egged on by Jamie who had a titanium liver. He drank himself silly while Fareeha tried to supplement his liquor with water and an order of some finger foods to soak up the alcohol.

“I didn’t know…” Gabriel whispered to her, groaning as the loud bass was beginning to make his head thump. “I didn’t know Jack was the same guy…I’m so embarrassed, Fara. What the fuck. What the _fuck_.”

When Jack came around after Jamie left, Gabriel grew quiet, eyes to the ground.

“Everything okay?” the feline tried to start a conversation with his roommate. “Are you feeling sick?”

Gabriel shrugged as a response; the walls back up as a scowl painted his face. It was a far cry from the man he had been dancing with.

Jack looked over to the other. Fareeha could merely shrug, unable to give him an explanation.

Jack couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut when his eyes met Sombra’s, who crossed her arms with a knowing expression. Jack wasn’t dim…he could connect Jamie’s presence for the reason why Gabriel’s attitude towards him had shifted so drastically south.

His stomach twisted.

Jesse helped to maneuver Gabriel from his seat, one of the musician’s arms slung around the canine humanoid’s neck as they made it out to their ride. The whole way home, Gabriel was in-between sleep with the alcohol relaxing his muscles enough for him to grow pliant.

Once at the apartment, Fareeha and Jack had to assist Jesse in getting Gabriel into the elevator, to the apartment, and straight to his bedroom.

Jack had seen glimpses of the older man’s room, but being inside was a new experience that left him looking around at the instruments, posters, and family photos decorating the room while he unlaced Gabriel’s combat boots and took them off.

“Drunk as a skunk.” Jesse sighed as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Fareeha snorted while she set out a glass of water with some ibuprofen. “He will feel this in the morning.”

Jesse made sure to arrange Gabriel appropriately, checking him over with large gentle hands, “He’ll be fine. I reckon he’s been drunker than this a time or two.”

“You’re all welcome to stay over if you need.” Jack offered when they exited his roommate’s bedroom and walked towards the kitchen where Sombra was already making use of the kitchen.

“I’m making some quesadillas. Quick and easy food to soak up the liquor.” She gestured to the pan where she was finishing a folded over tortilla while the mixings inside melted and wafted out a pleasant smell.

Fareeha chuckled, “I’ll take one to go. Angela should be done with her shift at the hospital by now and I’d like to see her. Text me in the morning?”

“Will do _, mija_.” Sombra put the finished quesadilla in a folded paper towel, handing it off to the taller woman. “Get home safe.”

Jack pulled out blankets from the hallway closet, setting them out on the couch. He looked around the room, frowning as he tried to figure out where to place his houseguests.

“The lady can have the couch. I’ll sleep on the recliner.” Jesse spoke up, grinning, “Done it more times than I care to count.”

“Unless you two would prefer to share a bed?” Sombra supplied jokingly, her ears twitching in amusement, “Jesse is the perfect combination of warm and soft.”

Jack blushed as he looked over to the canine who was, quite admittedly, very handsome in his own rugged way. “Well, if the recliner is too small, you’re welcome to shack up with me.” Jack winked, the alcohol dulling his filters. His response was somewhat muted.

Jesse’s pointed ears perked up in interest. “Be careful, I might take ya’ up on that offer there, pardner.”

The feline wasn’t totally opposed to the idea of a canine humanoid in his bed. There was a first for everything, right? And after the way everything went to shit at the bar, Jack was feeling the bitter unease.

Sombra served up the quickly made, delicious quesadillas. Jesse had his with a beer while the two felines opted for water, munching away quietly in the living room while _Friends_ played in the background.

Jesse was the first to doze off into sleep, empty beer in his hand and plate on his lap while he sat back against the recliner, snoring softly.

The smaller feline cleared her voice purposely. “Okay, so I need to say it…” she turned herself towards the other feline, eyes bearing into his sleepy blues, “You’ve hooked up with Gabe before, right?”

Jack’s eyes widened, “How-?”

“At Genji’s party, yeah? That was you. Jamie said he walked in on you two going at it.” Sombra smirked, eyes glimmering with interest.

The model couldn’t escape the lie. “Did Gabriel find out?”

“He did. Why didn’t you _tell_ him? That’s typically something you bring up.”

Jack’s blush deepened. He looked down at his hands, fumbling with the crumbs on the plate. “I didn’t want him to kick me out in case he thought it would be too awkward. I know I should’ve said something, but it’s hard since- well, last time didn’t go so well.”

Sombra hummed in understanding, “Gabi is pretty weird about those things, so I’ll let you lying to my friend slide. You’re right- he wouldn’t have given you the room if he knew you guys hooked up.”

The model tensed.

“No worries, _gato_ , I won’t rat you out to him. Just know that Gabriel figured it out and he might be upset with you, especially since you withheld some truth from him.” Sombra shrugged while lying back on the couch. “Our little human is fiercely loyal. I hope he can forgive you since I like you well enough.”

A knot formed in Jack’s stomach as he tried to make sense of her words.

He hoped Gabriel wouldn’t be upset and kick him out for one meaningless hook-up months ago.

 It _was_ meaningless, _right_?

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite drunk food is no joke quesadillas from Taco Bell. (or homemade)
> 
> So when I first started writing this fic, it was planned out to be 10 chapters. However, I then got really sick so I shortened the fic length to 6 chapters. That’s why I call this a ‘quick slow burn’. ;)  
> Endless thanks to Ohappyfair and MaidenM for keeping me sane throughout this project. <3
> 
> Come send me writing prompts or say hello~ I always appreciate hearing from you all.  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some dubious consent situations in this chapter initiated by one of the characters, who isn't in their right state of mind. Please note the tags!

 

Gabriel Reyes awoke the next morning feeling like he had walked through a desert for days without water. His throat was impossibly dry, the cottonmouth sensation making him scowl while he buried his face deeper into his pillows, trying to escape the pounding in his head.

Hangovers in his late 20’s were a two day affair of recovery, starting first with some much needed hydration and painkillers. He caught sight of the tall glass of water and two ibuprofen waiting for him on his bedside dresser, his friends’ concerned touch no doubt. Groaning, Gabriel popped the two pills in his dry mouth and washed them down.

He then closed his tired eyes and thought of last night.

Jack’s body against his own, grinding with him on the dancefloor with ease…

All of those shots of tequila…

The pineapple juice.

Jamison Fawkes delivering the truth of Jack’s identity.

_Jack._

The musician groaned as he pulled himself up, his bladder winning the war between sleep and wakefulness. 

His roommate’s door was thankfully closed when he wandered by, no doubt the feline was still passed out from last night’s activities. Gabriel grumbled to himself while he shuffled to the restroom and took a hot shower, soothing the ache in his muscles and bones while washing off the sweat and daze of his hangover.

Once he was finished and no longer smelling like nightclub-sweat and tequila, he dressed in loose sweatpants and a shirt. He ambled into the living room where Jesse McCree was lounging on his couch watching TV and drinking a beer.

Sombra was gone, having already left at some godforsaken hour in the morning.

“Sleep good?” The canine maneuvered to the side of the couch, giving Gabriel some room to sit back and wrap himself up in his _abuela’s_ blanket.

“Feel like shit.” The human sighed.

“To be expected. You should never drink with Sombra _or_ Jamie.”

Gabe snorted.

“Y’know, a lil’ bit of breakfast might do you some good. Mind if I whip something up?” Jesse offered.

“Mi casa es su casa” Gabriel waved his hand towards the kitchen. Some of Jesse’s cooking did sound heavenly, and his stomach grumbled in agreement.

At least he wasn’t nauseous anymore, which was a good sign.

Jesse stood up and stretched, wearing nothing but his loose boxers and flannel shirt from the night before. Gabriel turned the TV to a different channel while the other man began fixing up some egg and bacon sandwiches in the kitchen.

They were both quiet until Jesse came back with a plate for himself and Gabriel, a fresh warm sandwich on each. Gabriel had been nearly dozing, the warm smell of the food the only thing keeping him slightly awake. He was glad he hadn’t lost his appetite as he took his first few bites in satisfied silence.

Jesse cleared his voice. “So….How are things between you and Jackie-boy?”

Of all the subjects Gabriel wanted to avoid, this was at the top of the list. Of course Jesse wasn’t about to let him weasel out of this conversation.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel exhaled.

“He’s really cute, you know. Just wonderin’ if you had any interest in him.” Jesse explained as nonchalantly as he could, hazel eyes focused on the TV. “Like a crush or somethin’.”

“He’s my roommate.”

“Yeah…but that ain’t the correct answer ta’ my question. Are you _into_ him?”

The human thought about his answer, mulling it over in his mind. Of course he was attracted to Jack- anyone could see the masterpiece that Jack Morrison was. He wasn’t a model for nothing, and his attractive versatility is what kept him employed. He was also frustratingly funny, witty, charming, and had a physique anyone would envy.

No, the question was whether or not Gabriel was _interested_ in him.

Gabriel’s brows furrowed.

He _was_ attracted to him.

He was comfortable with Jack, enjoyed the feline’s presence enough to allow for frequent physical closeness to occur. All the times Jack had leaned in on him with a soft rumble, his tail flicking against his thigh while the musician enjoyed the close company. The few times Gabriel fell asleep with his head on Jack’s shoulder, warm and soft. They had grown very close in their few months rooming together and Gabe had thought nothing of it; pulled into the contented ease and coziness of it all.

At first the musician thought Jack’s closeness towards him was a feline thing. However, he had observed Jack for weeks now with others and he was never as physically close with their friends as he was with Gabe. Jack gravitated towards Gabriel, and the older man found himself drawn to the model in return.

There was real _attraction_ there.

However, the realization that Jack was the same guy he had hooked up with, the same guy who had stormed out on him angrily and then never confessed who he actually was, _hurt_.

Jesse cleared his voice, “I thought about asking Jack out sometime, but I don’t think he’s into me. I think he’s more into _you_ , honestly. Anyone who looks close enough can see how much he adores you.”

Gabriel purposely kept his eyes focused on the TV, frowning. He wasn’t surprised that Jesse would consider going out with his roommate. The canine was charming and enjoyed dating, however…

The thought of Jesse going out on a date with _Jack._

Gabriel hadn’t experienced such blatant jealousy in a long time, but it reared its ugly head when he pictured Jesse’s hands on Jack, getting close to him the way Gabriel was. The only thought that soothed the jealousy was the admission that Jack seemed to prefer the musician’s company above everyone else’s.

“I’m not sure how I feel, but I would appreciate if you didn’t ask him out.” Gabriel met Jesse’s gaze tiredly, “I’m just figuring my shit out with him, so I’m not sure where it’s going, but…I want to see where things go between him and me.”

Jesse nodded, smiling, “No worries, I figured as much. You two looked real close at the club last night, up until you got too hammered to walk straight.”

“It’s- I don’t know about that.” He groused, “We’re just used to being around one another. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Well, you two certainly _looked_ like something, is all I’m saying. I dunno Gabe, I’d consider it, even if he’s your roommate and all.” Jesse finished off his sandwich and sighed, leaning back, “Jack seems like an honest guy.”

Gabriel snorted with a scowl. ”Sure.”

The musician felt…confused.

It was a reality that still made Gabriel’s gut twist uncomfortably while he considered how he would approach his roommate on the subject of their ‘hook up’ months ago. It was awkward to admit he hadn’t recognized Jack from that night due to his painted fur, just as it was equally more uncomfortable to point out Jack’s lie. The older man knew, in the back of his mind, this also rode on whether or not Jack recognized him, but he had no doubt he did.

One doesn’t forget a good looking man dressed as Zorro, and Gabriel recalled Jack’s flustered comment from their interview when he had seen a picture from Genji’s birthday party. He had recognized Gabriel from day one, but the musician had been too distracted with the prospect of a new roommate to take a _good look_ at the feline and place him in his memory.

For now, Gabriel was left to stew over his thoughts while he ate, eyes on the TV while Jesse wisely chose to change the subject.

*

*

Jack didn’t wake up until close to one in the afternoon.

Even after eating and downing a bottle of water, he was still content to lounge in bed, stretching himself out as he sprawled along the warm blankets, eyes closed while he listened to the strumming of an acoustic guitar echoing from Gabriel’s room.

He had grown so used to the music his roommate played, loving each sound the expert fingers pulled from his instruments. He knew Gabriel had an expensive electric piano and an acoustic guitar in his room that he often used throughout the week. It was a treat to hear Gabriel use them.

This morning was no different, the soft crooning of a Spanish lullaby bouncing off the walls and filling his sensitive ears, pulling him into a relaxed state.

Sighing, Jack rolled out of bed, landing on all fours as he stretched himself out, stomach rumbling for some actual substance. When he went out into the hallway, Gabriel’s door was ajar and he knocked, peeking his head in.  

“Feeling ok?” He questioned when Gabriel paused to look his way. Nerves flared in his stomach and Jack couldn’t help but to bite his lower lip, thinking of Jamison’s appearance last night and the troubled look on his roommate’s face.

“Yeah, not as bad as I thought I would.” The musician stated. He let out a sigh as he flexed his hand, beckoning Jack to come inside, “We need to talk, Jack.”

The feline had a feeling this was going to happen the moment he had seen the pyrotechnic specialist sitting in-between Gabe and Sombra at the bar, pointing at him while his roommate seemed to stiffen. Jack couldn’t approach them, frozen in place for a moment before he had fled like a coward for most of the night.

By the time he resurfaced, Gabriel was too drunk to speak properly and Jamie had gone.

“This is about Genji’s birthday party, isn’t it?” Jack questioned before Gabriel could beat him to it. He crossed his arms defensively, standing a few feet away from Gabe, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, guitar still in his lap.

It threw the musician off for a moment before he schooled his face and sighed, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Could you sit down?” he requested.

Jack shook his head warily, “I’m more comfortable standing.”

The pair stared at one another for a moment. Gabriel nodded, “Fine.”

There was a moment of silence, the pair of them uncomfortable with how the whole exchange was going so far. This level of awkwardness was a new terrain.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak at the same time Jack did.

The feline’s voice was louder, more rushed, “I’m sorry I lied to you! I know Jamie told you.”

The older man winced, frown deepening.

“I didn’t want you to kick me out because we’ve fooled around before. We didn’t _know_ each other when it happened, and I figured it wasn’t a big deal-“

Gabriel’s eyes flashed with hurt. “You still _lied_ , Jack. That’s a shit thing to do! I know you recognized me at the interview and you still didn’t tell me. _Why_?”

“I know! I’m sorry, but I didn’t want you to kick me out. Has the fact that we hooked up changed your opinion of me?” the feline defended himself, “It shouldn’t. It wasn’t a big deal and I still don’t think it is.”

Gabriel reddened, scowling, “It’s a big deal to _me_.”

Jack’s tail was swaying furiously behind him, brushing up against the dark chest of drawers.  The fur was slightly puffed up in agitation as Jack’s emotions read clearly.

“I’m sorry we didn’t discuss this at the beginning but level me this…if I had told you we hooked up, would you have let me be your roommate?”

Gabriel’s silence and determined frown was all the answer Jack needed.

The feline continued, “It was weeks, _months_ ago, Gabe. I’ve forgotten about it and I want to keep things the way they are between us. We get along and this has been working out, right?”

Gabriel pressed his lips tightly together, a storm raging in his eyes, but he said nothing.

Jack felt nervous. “Are you going to kick me out because once upon a time I gave you a blowjob?” Jack asked, swallowing thickly. He knew the musician was stubborn and realistically, there was a good chance the other could say yes.

The quiet stretched for a long moment as Gabriel looked over the other, a poker face scowl still in place. The longer he said nothing, the more the anxiety built inside Jack’s chest.

_He hated rejection._

“I don’t like being made out to be a fool. You’ve been lying to me and not only that, I’m basically the last person to find out. Do you realize how _humiliating_ that is?”

Jack deflated slightly, his ears flattening in shame.

Gabriel took in a deep breath and sighed slowly, shaking his head, “Against my better judgement, I like you well enough to keep you around, so long as we don’t discuss that disaster of a night again.” He signaled a hand towards Jack’s ears, “So long as you do clean-up bathroom _and_ kitchen duty for the next two weeks in punishment for lying to me.”

Jack blinked in shock, “So- you’re _not_ kicking me out?”

“Don’t give me second thoughts.” Gabriel warned, “Besides, our friends would have my head if I kicked the golden boy out to the curb and then I’d have to tell them _why_. I know it’s been months, but I’m still pissed off at you, Morrison.”

The use of his last name caused Jack to visibly wince. Gabriel _never_ referred to him as such. The model faltered for a few moments, thrown off.

 “To be fair, I think most of them know we hooked up, though I don’t think they know about Jamie walking in on us and then you-” Jack cleared his voice. “Maybe we can look back on it and laugh about it someday?”

The human groaned and redirected his eyes back to his guitar, strumming a few strings awkwardly, “That was an accident. I would’ve never done that had we been properly-“ He sighed, “It was a shit thing to do when you stormed out on me, y’know.”

Jack’s eyes softened while he gnawed on his lip, one of his sharp canine teeth peeking through. “I’m glad we can still be friends. I’m sorry I told you to fuck off, after that. I was…mortified when someone walked in on us. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s whatever.” Gabriel was done with the conversation, the elephant in the room having been addressed. He was left to sort out his thoughts and feelings while he began experimenting with the chords again, signaling to Jack that their meeting was over. Gabriel felt too raw, too out in the open to get any further into their emotions and the mechanics of that night.

The feline recognized the dismissal and began to exit slowly, ears twitching with interest. He turned to look back at his roommate, “Since I can’t tell our friends, I just want you to know…”

Gabriel looked up, a frown a permanent fixture on his face.

“You have a really nice dick.” Jack added, trying to lighten the mood with a smirk.

The human narrowed his eyes, “I swear to god, Morrison, I will throw this fucking guitar at you if you don’t leave me in peace.”

The feline scurried out of the room, the threat clear.

*

*

It had been nearly two weeks since their exchange and thanks to Morrison and his dick comment, Gabriel _still_ found himself dwelling more on their fateful exchange at Genji’s party than he cared to admit.

With as many projects and clients that he had to attend to, he absolutely _did not_ need the distraction or the memory of Jack’s mouth to haunt him. But there it was, his hind brain unhelpfully supplying him with the knowledge that Jack Morrison had _no gag reflex_ , and that he was a champion cock sucker. Despite the annoyance he felt at being lied to, Gabriel was struggling more with his gravitating feelings towards his roommate than the fact that Jack had withheld information from him.

Gabriel hated overthinking things; hated being in a gray area as his emotions and hard-headedness waged within him. He wanted to be upset with Jack, yet he missed the feline’s presence with him on the couch while watching their favorite shows.

He wanted to hold a small grudge towards the model, but it was difficult when they were both working hard and by the time he _did_ see Jack, he was either too tired or  just wanted the other’s company to distract him from work.

The feline kept good on his promise and didn’t mention their hook up again as they navigated around each other, a little tense the first few days after their talk, but it fizzled out into a less severe frustration.   

Jack kept busy with his modeling work for Ana, and Gabriel spent most of his time in the studio as he finalized tracks, continued work on current projects, and met with potential clients. He came home at the end of the day to find Jack had been keeping the apartment spotless, as per the agree for Jack’s dishonesty.

It was all _too normal_ , and without much of his control, Gabriel found himself with an _itch_ he just couldn’t quite scratch.

A very frustrating, _particular_ feeling of desire now when he looked towards Jack and thought of their past tryst.

Sombra didn’t provide any help once she had figured out that he and Jack had hooked up. She was very ‘helpful’ in sending Gabriel pictures of Jack from some of his past photoshoots, scouring the internet to especially locate the artistic semi-nude spreads.

This lead to the musician typing some very interesting searches in the privacy of his bedroom.

His libido had always been up and down, but this particular longing was more embarrassing as it lingered with him, making almost everything and anything his roommate did adorable or sexy.

_Fuck stupid Morrison and his stupid sexy face._

He was sexually frustrated, _knew_ he was sexually frustrated, which made him even more irritated.

However, the days were growing colder in LA and eventually they picked back up their habit of sticking close together on the couch when they were both home, watching Netflix while they discussed their day. Jack with his colorful retellings of the fashion industry, and Gabriel sharing his accounts of the musical drama queens and perfectionists he sometimes worked with who all seemed to have bizarre demands.

They fell back into a routine, but it was still there.

That _desire_ , even though they never discussed the night Jack had given him a blowjob.

Gabriel resorted to his imagination and some feline humanoid porn to keep his cravings at bay. He felt only slightly guilty that he was purposely looking for white-haired male felines, hoping he wasn’t objectifying Jack or being extra creepy, but…it was in private.

_His dirty little secret._

It didn’t help that as he searched online, he began to learn more about feline humanoid anatomy. He did his research, surprised to learn more about the two types of males; toms and mollies.

It was a bit confusing at first, but a few searches, some research, and some honest questions directed Sombra’s way helped him to navigate himself towards fully understanding.

This also led him to a greater appreciation of the feline male form; lean, muscled physiques with excellent agility, increased flexibility, and heightened senses. Additionally, male felines had [somewhat different shaped dicks](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nocturne) with small grooves and bumps that ‘helped with mating’. The male felines didn’t have the frightening spines of their housecat counterparts, but instead a more texturized penis to entice their mates.

It was fascinating to Gabriel, who had seen his fair share of feline humanoid dicks from his favorite porn sites, but he began to apply his fantasies and wonderings to Jack, which made everything-

“ _Fuck_.” Gabriel panted, laying back on his bed as he bit at his knuckle, trying to mask his low moan even though the music he was blasting over his speakers should’ve drowned out the noise.

There was a human and a feline humanoid on his tablet screen, the video’s sound muted while the two men fucked on a couch, fueling all sorts of fantasies Gabriel had been having. The human was riding the bigger feline’s cock, head thrown back in ecstasy as they delighted in the bumps and ridges that caught along their sensitive rim.

Gabe began to wonder about Jack’s-

About his-

The human groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

_I’m so fucked._

He wiped his hand on the soft towel beside him, feeling completely and utterly _screwed_.

*

*

Thanks to his successful shoot with _GQ_ , the work had been flowing in steadily and Ana booked Jack enough assignments to fill out his schedule for the rest of the year. It was an exciting time for Jack as his bank account grew steadily, providing him the comfort to pay Gabriel on time while also saving up enough to consider bigger purchases in the future.

He was more or less stress free, enjoying life as he flew out to different clients a few times a month, though most of his work was at home in LA.

“You look at ease, Jack. You’ve been glowing recently; is there a reason _why_?” Ana asked while she thumbed away at her phone, a smug smirk decorating her face when she glanced up to gage her employee’s reaction.

“I think his living situation lends well to his charming glow.” Emily teased.

Jack was helplessly sitting in a chair, getting his hair and makeup done this time by Emily and her team. His cheeks burned while his tail twitched in annoyance.

Lena piped up from her spot beside Jack, smiling wide. “I think he has an _itsy-bitsy_ crush on a certain _Gabriel Reyes_.”

“It’s not a crush.” Jack mumbled unconvincingly.

“Gabriel, is it?” Ana chuckled, leaning back in her seat while she watched the embarrassment play across Jack’s features, “I would be careful with him, Jack. He’s not an easy man to love. He can be a little temperamental and picky.”

“Jack likes the ones that are hard to get.” Emily supplied as she applied liner along his lash line.

“Gabe and I are not a thing.” Jack insisted. “He’s just my roommate, I know there are boundaries.”

“It was enough that the two of you have already fooled around. I was worried when you decided to move in with him. I know how he can get.” Ana explained with a fond chuckle. “I love him like a son. Did I tell you his mother and I are good friends?. We navigated the years of puberty and teen angst together”

Jack straightened in his chair, surprised Ana had never told him this before. He knew that Ana and by extension, Fareeha, were close to Gabriel, but wasn’t aware just how much. 

“If you have feelings for him, you should know that Gabriel typically has a time limit on his romantic interests- never more than a year. His last one was the fault of the other, but before that walking mess, Gabriel has never committed for the long term.” The agent took a sip of her hot tea and sighed, “He doesn’t warm up easily to others.”

“Harsh.” Emily whispered with a cringe.

Lena was silent as well, her eyes downcast.

An unsettling weight shifted in Jack’s stomach as he swallowed, unsure of how to answer.

Suddenly, Ana laughed aloud, causing everyone in the room to nearly jump with the abrupt sound. “But I’m just a crazy old lady, what the hell do I know, right?” she snorted, shrugging her shoulders.

Jack stated confidently, “Gabriel is a good guy and I’m lucky to have him for a roommate. Things have been great between us recently, now that we’ve acclimated to one another.”

It wasn’t the full truth, but Jack wanted to convince himself more than the others that he and Gabriel were back to their old ways, even though it didn’t _feel_ that way. Something was off in their friendship that Jack couldn’t place a finger on.

“Just so long as you _stay_ roommates, you should have no issues. Develop serious feelings and you may find yourself in a pickle.” Ana said with finality. “Now then, enough talk of Gabriel, we have your upcoming trip to Greece to settle.”

The feline tried to stay focused on what Ana was saying, but he couldn’t shake her words that echoed in the back of his mind.

Despite going through a rough disagreement and tiff with his roommate, he still cared for Gabe and couldn’t help but to be attracted to him. He wanted the same closeness without the subtle edge of awkwardness that now plagued their conversations or evenings together.

Jack knew what he wanted, and it wasn’t this restrained tip-toeing around one another. He missed leaning against Gabriel without a second thought, sharing warmth and laughs with him on the couch as they hung out and de-stressed from work. He longed for the way Gabriel looked at him so openly, teasing him and making the weight of the world feel so much lighter.

The model thought about Ana’s words with a frown, afraid to think that he could be or was a passing interest to his roommate when Gabriel meant so much more to him.

He wondered at which point his feelings had changed and developed into something deeper.

He wondered if he could ever be brave enough to share those feelings with the musician.

He wasn’t so sure anymore.

*

*

It was a lazy Saturday and Gabriel was taking advantage of a small free-up in his schedule to sleep in, trying to ignore his internal alarm clock that pushed him to wake up at 7:00am. The autumn sun was still a soft pinkish glow outside, casting his room in light.

Days like this were few and far between for the musician, who was basking in the glory of warm, expensive cotton sheets wrapped around his body like a comfortable cocoon. He was content to lay in his King size bed, drifting between slumber and wakefulness, if it wasn’t for an odd _sound_ coming from the hallway.

He attempted to ignore it at first, turning over in his bed.

Ten minutes in, and the sound hadn’t subsided.  It was a low, rhythmic groan that bordered on a light moan.

Possessed by curiosity, he opened his bedroom door.

The moaning sound was louder, coming from Jack’s room across the hall.

He hesitated uncertainly at first, but the sounds were definitely from a miserable sounding Jack. The musician knocked on the door once, the groans growing louder and prompting him to open the door in worry.

“Hey Jackie, are you alive in here?”

Jack was curled up tightly in his bed, blankets wrapped haphazardly around his legs while his upper half was covered in a cold sheen of sweat. His cheeks were impossibly flushed and his dampened shirt had been thrown off to the side by the door.

“You okay?” Gabriel questioned carefully when he moved inside the room, using the back of his hand to feel the feline’s heated forehead. “You’re supposed to fly out this afternoon.”

“I can’t.” Jack replied with a scratchy voice as he opened his eyes, his pupils dilated to the point where the blue of his eyes was swallowed by black.

“Do you need me to call a doctor?” Gabriel ventured in concern as he rubbed a thumb across Jack’s temple, the feline leaning into the tender touch.

He was thrown off when Jack merely chuckled and shook his head, sighing before he let out another groan. “I’m fine, I’m just in heat, Gabe.”

Gabriel immediately pulled his hand away.

He knew about heats, had read enough textbooks to know it was a medical description of what happened to mollies when they were ‘in season.’ It was also a subject that brought about many raunchy porn plotlines, many of which Gabriel had seen and fantasized about. However, Jack was not the turned on, moaning mess of overly horny feline he had seen online.

Jack looked genuinely uncomfortable and miserable. 

The human’s brows furrowed, “Do you…. _need_ anything?” He asked with a wince of his own towards the less than ideal situation.

“If you’re offering to fuck me, then no.” Jack grumbled out irritably.

“Woah!” Gabriel held both his hands up, “Not where I was going, _guero_! I meant: do you need Tylenol, water, or some chocolate ice cream?”

Jack leveled him an unimpressed glare.

“Look, I was the youngest and had to share a bathroom with three older sisters.” The musician tried to backpedal, embarrassed, “Do you need _supplies_ or something so you stop making those noises and giving me death glares?”

The white haired feline turned away from him, groaning again, “I’m sorry, I’m cranky because I’m in pain and pissed off that I’ll have to reschedule my shoot. I just need to rest til it’s over.” He let out a long winded sigh, “I’ve been skipping my heats for months now so that I can go to shoots, but I screwed myself over this time.”

“Wait- so you’re _not_ going to Greece for the week?”

“I’m not going _anywhere_ for the next few days until this is over. I can’t.” the feline was quiet for a moment, considering, “Look, if you really want to help, I’d appreciate it if you could scent block the door. I don’t need any toms in the area hanging around our apartment.”

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, sure. That scent blocking stuff is still under the kitchen sink, right?”

The younger man made a noise of affirmation as he curled under the covers again, drawing the blankets in tight as he rode through the beginning of his heat. The human noted that the somewhat musky, sweet smell on Jack wasn’t wholly unpleasant the more he breathed it in. As he left the room and shut the door behind him, he guessed that was the scent that was so alluring to feline toms.

He couldn’t help but to admit that it was somewhat appealing to _him_.

*

‘Heats are a biological necessity for feline-humanoid mollies, the cycles occurring every other month depending on genetics and whether or not the molly is predominately ‘male’ or ‘female.’ For ‘male’ mollies, a heat signals the time when they are most fertile, or ‘in season’. While experiencing a heat, a molly can decide whether or not they would like to take in a mate. A special slick is produced by a molly during their heat, the pheromones from which attract possible mates.’

‘If a molly decides to go through a heat without a partner, there are a few measures that can be taken to make the heat more manageable and comfortable. A few recommendations are as follows-‘

Gabriel squinted at the list on his phone while he stood in the ‘personal feline hygiene’ aisle at Target.

He knew he could’ve texted any one of his other feline humanoid friends to get more information on how to help out Jack, but the prospective teasing that would’ve come from it made him cringe.

Thus, he braved this frontier on his own with the sole purpose to help out his stubborn roommate. 

There was a section specifically designated for products used during heats. Most of which were somewhat foreign to the musician as he read the backs of the labels and picked up what he thought Jack might prefer. There was a bottle of pain relief medication, an herbal tea supplement, a heating pillow, and some lotion that was said to ‘soothe the ache’ with natural lavender and mint oils.

If Sombra knew he was doing this, he would never hear the end of it with her teasing.

He at least had the excuse that he was also buying groceries, and if he just _happened_ to pick up many of Jack’s favorite foods, well…it was all coincidence, really.

*

When he arrived back home there was a ginger haired feline loitering outside of the apartment, surprised when he saw the human approaching with obvious intent to get to his door.

“Who’re you?” Gabriel growled with contempt.

The feline looked embarrassed, his eyes also dilated and nearly black, betraying his true reason for stalling around the apartment. “I- uh…”

Gabriel wasn’t stupid- it was obvious what the stranger was sniffing around for.

“Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass off the third floor.” The human threatened, looking murderous despite the fact that he was carrying four overstuffed bags of groceries.

The feline sized him up for a moment before deciding that Gabriel was indeed much bigger and stronger than he was. He took a few steps back before hurrying out of sight.

Gabriel couldn’t grumble enough obscenities under his breath, annoyed beyond reason that toms were coming around despite how much he had sprayed the door with pheromone blockers.

Once inside, the human made sure to check on his roommate first. The younger man was curled against his side, his breathing even with sleep. The human checked him over for a moment, resting his hand lightly against the feline’s forehead to find that he was no longer burning up. Pleased that Jack wasn’t dying, the musician left two bottles of water and the new heat-specific painkillers on Jack’s nightstand.

Afterward, Gabriel went back out into the kitchen and sorted through the groceries. He spent most of the early afternoon meal prepping for the week while also making a few extra meat-filled dishes for Jack. He had read that mollies needed more iron and protein during their heats and due to Jack’s particular diet, he figured the model wouldn’t be opposed to Gabriel cooking up a few sliced steaks and some tri-tip to dine on.

By late afternoon, Jack surfaced from his room wrapped around one of his blankets, his nostrils flaring as he followed the heavy aroma of freshly cooked meat. He dazedly watched Gabriel move about the kitchen, one shoulder leaning against the wall to keep him upright.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Gabriel greeted, waving a spatula.

The feline reddened, pulling the blanket tighter over his shoulders. “Thanks for the painkillers.”

The musician nodded towards a few items on the dining room table, “I picked up a few other things while I was at the store. I don’t know what you prefer, so I just grabbed stuff.”

The surprise was evident on the other’s face when he approached the small stash of items, uncapping the lotion to smell the lavender and mint. His ears twitched in interest, pleased with the small bounty Gabe had provided him with. It was the first time anyone had done something so thoughtful for him while he was going through heat.

“How much do I owe you for this?” Jack questioned in awe.

“Don’t worry about it.” The other shrugged, eyes focused on the butternut squash and kale he was sautéing. “You said you’ve been skipping your heats, so I figured you might need stuff.”

“You know, for whatever reason I thought you’d be freaking out. I should’ve known you’d be as cool as a cucumber about this.”

 _Cool as a cucumber!?? Real smooth, Jack!_ The feline winced.

Gabriel snorted in amusement while his eyes stayed focused on their task. Jack came closer, his nose following all of the delicious smells. He loved it when his roommate cooked for the week, painstakingly preparing large quantities of nutritious meals that Jack usually had the pleasure of partaking in. It was no secret that Gabriel purposely made extras, ensuring that the feline was eating something with substance.

Jack continued pointedly, “Usually guys get weirded out about me being a molly.”

“Why would that be something to be weirded out by?” the other asked, feeding in to the conversation with interest.

The younger shrugged, “Some people are uncomfortable with the fact that I produce slick, or that I can technically get pregnant. Some think it’s not ‘man’ enough, you know?”

Jack was testing the waters, almost shy as he spoke, his eyes watching Gabriel intently for any trace of emotion while the other cooked a mere three feet away from him.

“If anyone is that backwards in their thoughts, they don’t deserve to speak to you.” The musician replied, eyeing Jack from the side, “It’s not really anyone’s business either, is it?”

The feline shook his head, “No…but I _live_ with you, so…I didn’t know how you would react to the whole… _heat_ thing.”

“Are you implying that I would think differently of you because of what _equipment_ you were born with?” Gabriel squinted at him, “You really think I’d care about that?”

“No!” Jack retorted sheepishly, blushing furiously, “I just- I’m surprised, is all. Surprised that you would go out of your way to buy me supplies and check in on me.”

“Well, it’s the decent thing to do and you’re not some random person; you’re my friend. Your heat doesn’t bother me.” Gabriel shrugged. “The tri-tip is ready if you want some protein. Help yourself.”

The musician gestured towards the food before plating the sautéed vegetables, wiping the sweat from his brow. Jack didn’t waste time in grabbing a plate and loading it up with a generous portion of meat.

“Hey, get some greens on there!” Gabriel held up the pan with the finished sauté, scooping a hefty portion onto Jack’s plate.

“You’re the best.” The model chimed contentedly.

As the model walked past his roommate, his faint smell wafted and clung to Gabriel’s nostrils, inviting. It nearly felt like a punch to the gut, and if Gabriel couldn’t help his eyes from wandering down to Jack’s retreating ass, well…

_Fuck._

*

Jack was in and out of his room throughout the day, but he spent most of his evening bundled up on the couch beside Gabriel, the pair of them enjoying the companionship while they watched sci-fi movies.

The musician was browsing on his tablet, now used to the scent of the feline’s heat.  It didn’t bother him as much now that he realized Jack wasn’t some sobbing, incoherent horny mess that leaked slick everywhere. A few internet searches provided him with the information that Jack was going through some discomfort while his abdomen caused cramps to encourage mating, which would alleviate the strain and trigger healthy endorphins. Every feline was different, and Jack _appeared_ to be okay.

For the feline, he yearned for closeness and over the hour, he inched closer towards Gabriel until the human relented.

“You’re being incredibly obvious, Jackie.” Gabe muttered with eyes glued to his tablet.

“You look warm.” The younger man’s eyes roved over the colorful blanket wrapped around Gabriel’s reclined form.

“I am.”

“Could I-“ Jack’s eyes remained on the blanket. “Could _we_ share?”

“You don’t want your own?” Gabe raised a brow and looked to his roommate pointedly. Typically Jack snuggled in his own navy blue fleece blanket, but the feline’s eyes were set on Gabriel’s.

Jack reddened. “Your scent is very soothing.”

Gabriel stared at him, waiting for further explanation.

“Could we cuddle, like we used to? I know you hate calling it that, but I’m miserable over here and your scent is a relief to me.”

“A relief?”

The feline faltered in trying to explain his feelings. “I feel better with your scent and listening to your heartbeat.” Jack confessed. “When I’m in heat, it’s nice to have another person with me, just to stick close to. I feel…better, more at ease. Please?”

Jack was…embarrassed. Typically his heats were spent locked away in his room without any kind of contact from others, but he trusted his roommate. The familiar, masculine scent of Gabriel served to calm the quickening of his heart and soothe the dull buzz of his body. He felt out of his depth to ask Gabriel to provide him with such close physical contact, but he was touch starved and desperate.

It wasn’t like Jack to ask for anything, and Gabriel could sense the slight desperation.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Gabriel relented and motioned for the feline to come closer. The model sighed in delighted relief as he moved across the few feet to rest his head in Gabriel’s lap, the blanket pooled around his face like a soft pillow.

“You’re acting really strange.” The human raised a brow with amusement as the 6’0” grown feline curled up into the fetal position, completely content with having the soft smell of the musician wrapped around him.

“Don’t make this weird.” Jack purred, his chest rumbling lightly. Gabriel wasn’t prepared for this type of closeness, but it felt good as he reclined on the couch, his legs up while his roommate pressed close to him, warm and relaxed.

With the cooler autumn weather in full effect and the orange, pumpkin glow lighting the living room, the musician felt at peace. He was content with the closeness; happy to share it with Jack, whom he realized he trusted.

Words weren’t exchanged again, the pair of them happy to appreciate the quiet together.

*

Throughout the next day, Gabriel was content to be a caretaker of sorts for his roommate. They spent time together, playing video games or watching movies in-between naps. There were a few instances where Jack would get particularly flushed and excuse himself to take a long shower or lock himself in his bedroom with blaring music for a few hours.

It was those times that it became painfully clear to Gabriel what Jack was up to, but he kept himself calm even though his dick twitched in interest at the thought of whatever it was Jack was doing behind closed doors…

For all of Jack’s lucidity, Gabriel knew better. He understood that the close proximity and the mild touches were a signature of Jack’s hormones seeking out a mate. The musician was proud to say that he didn’t feed into it, no matter how attracted he felt towards his roommate.

*

It was in the middle of the night on the third day when Gabriel awoke to the feeling of eyes on his back. He was quiet for a moment, alert, until Jack’s familiar scent wafted towards his nose. He barely registered the nearly silent plea for him to wake up.

 “Jackie? You okay?” he mussed tiredly. He had been working a full day and had barely seen his roommate. A long, grueling day at the studio left him coming home late to go straight to bed.

“I can’t sleep.” Jack whispered back, his voice hoarse and his scent so beautiful and warm. Gabriel took a deep breath, orienting himself as he turned to his side, facing the feline who stood beside his bed, arms wrapped around his chest.

There was a moment of quiet as the pair looked over one another in the shadows, feeling out the situation. Gabriel cleared his throat, unsure and somewhat unprepared for where this situation could go.  “What do you need?”

“Can I-?“ Jack gestured at Gabriel’s bed, cautious and embarrassed as he shrunk in on himself.

It was a loaded question

Jack had been without Gabriel’s scent for a full day. He figured his roommate must’ve been touch starved and aching.

The human pulled up the covers, beckoning the other forward. Relief flooded Jack’s face, his ears relaxing back as he climbed into the other’s bed, lying on his side to face Gabriel.

He reached out without hesitation for the darker skinned man, hand stopping halfway with clear intent. He waited for permission, Gabriel taking a deep breath before nodding and allowing the feline to pull close, their clothed bodies pressing against one another.

The musician cleared his voice, “I-I don’t want to- I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I know.” Jack agreed. The heat caused many of his finer judgements to be fogged and disillusioned. However, he felt safe with Gabriel and the closeness of their bodies was a relief to his fevered skin. “Your smell calms me and I know I’ll sleep better with you here. Can I stay in here tonight? Please?”

The taller man didn’t need to mull it over for very long. He nodded, resting his head back against the pillow, adjusting his position to lay on his back so that Jack could curl up at his side, one leg thrown over his hips. The feline pressed in close with his head on the human’s chest.

“No funny business.” Gabriel murmured when Jack’s hand trailed down Gabriel’s chest, stopping at his navel.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, old man.” Jack whispered back, closing his blue eyes. His tail draped across Gabriel as a warm and heavy weight, keeping him steady as the feline began to purr. A deep rumble echoed from inside his chest, lulling the human back to further relax against the mattress.

“This isn’t something roommates do.” The human stated shakily, but didn’t let go of his hold on Jack, the pair only further dozing off

Jack gave a noncommittal sound, not caring in the least.

For not having another person in his bed for _months_ , Gabriel felt a great sense of calm wash over him as he carded his fingers through Jack’s soft white hair. When the model seemed too blissed out to comment, he even stroked the man’s delicate ears, rubbing them at the base which elicited a stronger, more motor-boat type purr from the feline.

The older man stared up at the lights and shadows moving across the ceiling with heavy eyes before falling asleep with a pleased feline at his side.

It was foreign to him to feel so at peace, but of course, nothing was ever perfect.

*

All bets were off when Gabriel woke up to a lapful of a half-naked Jack Morrison, grinding down on him while his mouth kissed his throat and a bumpy tongue licked along Gabe’s warm skin. He thought he was dreaming at first until a very strong hand rubbed along his morning wood, squeezing it boldly.

Gabriel took in a sharp breath, gasping.

Although he enjoyed the pleasure and the implications of their bodies rutting against one another, something felt off; _immoral_.

“ _Gabe_.” Jack moaned before pushing up to kiss him fully on the mouth.

He was kissing Jack Morrison, who was in heat, and it felt _wrong_.

Despite all of his hormones prompting, _urging_ him to take and claim what was offered before him, Gabriel pulled his face away, pressing their foreheads together as he panted. He was trying to catch his breath to reorient himself into the present.

Jack couldn’t give full consent when he was in the throes of a heat. Gabriel had read about it online when he was doing research; how a heat could worsen by the third day and leave the molly desperate for sexual relief. Sometimes, the intense hormones addled the mind, leaving mollies to make decisions they could regret later on. This included the choice of sexual partners sought out to find reprieve from the discomfort.

Gabriel wondered if their close proximity and his own human scent heightened his roommate’s cycle, triggering the other on.

“ _Please_.” Jack groaned, his fingers snaking down Gabriel’s chest and the hard plains of his stomach towards his sweatpants. The feline could barely speak while his heart raced and breath panted in quick bursts like he had run a marathon.

The human grabbed Jack’s trembling wrist, shaking his head, “ _No_ , Jack”

The feline’s brows furrowed in confusion before he ignored the statement again. Jack tilted his head, brushing his lips against Gabriel’s again. He kissed him fully; soft lifts a sharp contrast to the wet bumpiness of his tongue. The feline was so demanding, so self-assured while his dizzying scent and amazing body pulled the musician in to his spell.

_It felt so good to kiss Jack._

Gabriel’s hold released, head swimming as he gasped with arousal. Jack was noticeably hard in his sweatpants. He was without a shirt while he grinded back onto the human’s clothed erection. The rounded swell of his ass teased Gabriel’s hardness further, urging him to do more.

Gabriel’s hind brain began to offer him alternatives; perhaps he could touch Jack? Give him a hand job or some oral sex to relieve Jack’s tension. The thoughts flitted across his brain, but the musician knew better than that. Jack couldn’t give full consent.

_Is this seriously happening?_

Jack guided one of Gabriel’s hands towards his ass. “Wet for you.” The back of his sweatpants were _soaked_ with heat slick. Jack arched his back, pushing his ass against the human’s open hand.

“C’mon, touch me.” Jack pleaded in a deep, sultry voice. He sounded unlike his usual self, sending alarm bells off in Gabriel’s mind. Jack was unrelenting, “ _Want your cock_.”

“Jack, slow down-“ Gabriel panted, but the feline wasn’t having it. Jack kissed him again and the human realized it was more to shut him up than to actually kiss him for pleasure.

The thought didn’t settle well with him; the whole situation wasn’t right and as much as Gabriel wanted Jack in his bed, he didn’t want him like this. Gabriel was aroused, but his throat clenched uncomfortably when he pushed Jack away by the shoulders, getting to his level when he sat up with a lapful of feline.

The model looked nervous and frantic, eyes blown black with desire. The soft blue of his eyes were gone and the person staring back at Gabriel was one he barely recognized. Gone was the sparkle; the mirth that always burned alight in Jack’s eyes. It was clear that the feline could barely concentrate on any one thing as his eyes darted around Gabriel’s body towards the bed. He was a jittery mess; overheated and unstable with his body.

Jack shifted uneasily, trying to escape from Gabriel’s hold. He wiggled out of it easily enough, but instead of pulling away, he attempted to push the human to lie back again. He tried desperately to get another kiss.

Gabriel shirked away.

The human didn’t budge, shaking his head again as he turned away from the feline and nudged the other off pointedly.

“You need to leave.” Gabriel ground out, brown eyes lacking mirth. “I’m not going to have sex with you. It isn’t right, Jackie.”

The feline pushed himself up on to his knees and edged closer towards the musician, attracted to his masculine scent, “Gabe, _please_.” He could barely process full sentences, his forehead warm and sweating with his hormone stricken body.

Gabriel pushed off of the bed completely with ease. He stood back, one hand covering his mouth as he glared at the feline. He was still hard, the outline of his erection more than obvious in his sweatpants.

“Get out, Jack. I can’t help you. You need to go back to your room and sleep this off.”

Jack growled in annoyance now that his head was wrapping around the obvious refusal. Hurt fueled his actions now as he faltered. He hadn’t been prepared for Gabriel to _reject_ him. Instead of responding or leaving, jack reached out to grab Gabriel’s wrists, to make him _understand_.

“I said no!” Gabriel seethed, pulling back. He turned away from the feline quickly and left his room, leaving Jack half naked on his bed, watching the other’s outline disappear into the hallway.

Jack laid back on the bed in annoyance, cheeks flushed and breath uneven as he tried to grasp _what the fuck just happened._ His thoughts raced with his breathing, leaving him dizzy and overwhelmed.

He closed his eyes.

*

*

*

When Jack awoke hours later in Gabriel’s empty bed, he found a bottle of water and his heat medication on his roommate’s nightstand with a small note.

_Get well soon. -Gabe_

 He could barely remember the full extent with what had happened hours before, but knew enough to feel shame pool low in his stomach. It had been ages since he had experienced such a bad case of mindless need during a heat. He guessed that after so long of skipping his heat cycles, plus being surrounded by a potential ‘mate’, had triggered a heat hysteria.

Jack was beyond ashamed of himself for allowing it to get this bad.

His body ached with intense fatigue, prompting him to take some medicine to alleviate the cramps and pain.

When he realized Gabriel was gone from the apartment, he stripped off his roommate’s bed sheets and tossed them in the wash, hoping to make amends with the musician when he got home.

When the medicine began to kick in, Jack curled on his side in his bed and watched movies from his laptop. He dozed in and out of sleep, only leaving his room to use the restroom or retrieve food from the fridge.

When he awoke, there was no Gabriel.

The atmosphere had changed after the exchange.

Things had gone too far.

The apartment was quiet and Gabriel was gone

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to MaidenM, Ohappyfair, and all of the awesome folks on the R76 BB Discord for the support and love. <3  
> Come send me writing prompts or say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some slight dubious consent issues with an inebriated character.

 

In most circumstances, Gabriel Reyes knew that it was cowardly to run away from your problems. Typically in an unideal situation, he would turn and address the issue head on. In his line of work, he was skilled at working with difficult people and turning otherwise bad outcomes for the better. However, whoever instilled that teaching probably had never dealt with a ridiculously hot roommate throwing himself at you while in ‘heat.’

He wasn’t sure what to do at first when he left his apartment with his gym bag over his shoulder and a frustrating chub in his pants.

As he walked out the door, he noticed there was a new tom loitering outside. The feline stared at him in confusion when Gabe slammed the door and locked it.

“If you don’t leave now, I swear to god I will spray this scent blocker shit all over your face.” He growled.

The feline yelped and ran towards the stairs.

Message received.

At least the musician still had half a mind to grab the scent blockers on his way out and spray along the doorway before he left. Jack was still inside the apartment, fast asleep in Gabriel’s bed. The older man found him there after his shower and his heart longed to smooth Jack’s hair and look after him. Jack was still sweating lightly, his breathing deep and level while he slept wrapped in Gabriel’s sheets; Gabriel’s scent.

There was a side of him that wanted to stay with Jack, now that the feline looked more settled in the warm bed. However, he knew it wasn’t a good idea.

Instead, he had packed his gym bag quietly, figuring Jack would need the apartment to himself in order to avoid any further unwanted advances. If it was his male human scent driving Jack wild, he didn’t want to cause him further distress.

He left out water and some medicine for the pheromone-addled molly.

Gabriel wasn’t heartless. Sure, he was hurt that their first intimate exchange since their hook-up was Jack going through a hysteric bout, but he didn’t want to hold it against him. How could he when it was obvious that the model wasn’t in his right mind?

Though…Gabriel wasn’t perfect. He wished that they could’ve discussed things somehow beforehand. Weeks ago when Jack had apologized about lying to him, Gabriel felt there was something being held back. He should’ve pushed for more information; asked Jack if he had any kind of feelings for him because Gabriel for sure felt something more for Jack.

Those thoughts gave Gabriel pause, face twisting in hurt. Perhaps Jack only came to him because he seemed an ‘available’ partner? The musician didn’t want to think of Jack using him per se, but his roommate had never made any other indication for sexual closeness or intimacy. Physical closeness wasn’t the same as a sexual relationship, and Gabriel wondered what would happen after the heat was over.

All things considered, it was apparent Jack was unable to think clearly. Gabriel didn’t want to judge his roommate when the model was at such a low point, battling with his hormones, but the musician had his own feelings to take in account. For now, he would be left with the hurt and worry over the other’s condition.

He checked Jack’s forehead and listened to his breathing for a moment. When he was satisfied that his roommate wasn’t about to die from sexual frustration, he left.

He drove around LA for a while at first, clearing out his thoughts until he made it to Sombra’s apartment in the early evening. At this point he had a mild headache, most likely spurred on from skipping a meal due to his stomach being in knots over the situation.

He parked his car next to Amelie’s, noting Sombra must’ve called in reinforcements to help her deal with his mood.

“Guy problems?” Sombra smirked knowingly when she beckoned him in from the front door.

Amelie was already inside on the couch, sipping her coffee nonchalantly. “It was about time.”

“Hello to you two.” Gabriel muttered jokingly. “Didn’t realize this was an intervention of sorts.”

“Oh hush. We thought it was best we both attend to your _delicate_ issue.” Amelie added.

“So it sounds like Jack is going through a bout of heat hysteria. Not a very pleasant condition.” Sombra hummed, straight to the point. She tapped through her tablet and handed it over to Gabriel where an article explaining the ailment was posted.

While the musician’s eyes looked through the information, Sombra continued. “I’ve never personally experienced it since I don’t miss my heats, but it’s not uncommon for those who skip their cycles frequently and keep taking hormones to have a setback. If there’s enough stress or the proximity of a compatible mate has been introduced for long periods of time, the heat will trigger. From what other friends have told me, it’s _very_ _unpleasant_.”

“It was like he was on drugs.” Gabriel added while he thought back on Jack’s behavior and body language. The feline could barely string his words together while he was frantic over Gabe. His movements and mannerisms were so far from Jack’s usual that he knew something had been wrong.

“It’s isn’t dissimilar.” Amelie agreed. “The brain dumps enough pheromones to severely impair judgement. Some describe it like being on a low dose of MDMA while your body is trying to secure a sexual partner.”

“They used to call it ‘going feral’, but the term is offensive.” Sombra stated with a shrug. “So now they label it as ‘heat hysteria.’ Usually some rest and medicine help.”

The description sounded horrifying to the musician. He took off his beanie and ran his hand through the still slightly damp curls at the top of his head. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left him alone?” Gabriel worried.

 “Don’t stress about it; I texted Lena. She said she would go over to check on Jack.” Sombra waved her phone. “Lena has Emily’s scent all over her so she won’t trigger anything in Jack.”

“And I did?” Gabe faltered.

“Compatible mate, _cherie_.” Amelie chuckled, “Perhaps Jack can’t get enough of you. What a nice problem to have, no?”

“Or he’s stressed out.” Gabriel frowned. “He’s been going on plenty of assignments recently; I wouldn’t be surprised if he worked himself to the bone to bring this on. He was supposed to be in Greece this week.”

“Well doesn’t that sound familiar?” Sombra teased. Gabriel and Jack were both workaholics; pot meet kettle. She moved closer towards her friend, breathing in lightly to take in the human’s scent. “Don’t mean to alarm you out or anything, but I can smell Jack’s scent all over you. Perhaps you’re a highly compatible match?”

Gabriel sniffed at his clean shirt with a frown. “I showered before I            came over here.”

“When a feline scent marks you, those oils seep into your skin and linger for days.” Sombra explained. She squinted her eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I can smell Jack all over your skin, Gabi. He’s been scent marking you for a while.”

“It’s almost a feline’s way of saying ‘mine.’” Amelie smirked in amusement.

Gabriel pulled away with a line of worry on his brow. He knew Jack didn’t pee on things or anything, but he wondered why his roommate would possibly want to ‘mark’ him.

“Is it on…purpose?” the older man wasn’t sure how he felt about carrying his roommate’s scent with him, but he found he wasn’t incredibly bothered by it if it meant Jack’s scent just happened to cling to him. When he thought about it, they lived in close quarters and Jack had been cuddling up to him a lot lately. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that some essence of the model had rubbed off on him.

Sombra tapped her chin, “It isn’t always on purpose. Scent marking can also be between friends and family members, but you smell distinctly _of_ Jack, if you catch my drift.”

“She means that you smell like ‘his.’” The dancer reiterated. “Like a ‘boyfriend’ or a ‘partner.’”

That caught Gabriel by surprise. “ _Oh_.”

“Sometimes it happens unintentionally.” Sombra shrugged, “Our skin is always secreting very light oils to mark our items and familiar friends. I’ve _seen_ how close you two are.”

The blowjob at Genji’s birthday party was heavily implied, as well as their dirty dancing at the club a few weeks ago. Gabriel couldn’t deny his attraction towards his roommate, not only physically but in a romantic way. The feelings had been growing stronger the more the pair spent time with one another.

He was used to all of Jack’s little mannerisms; the way a tongue would peak out from the corner of Jack’s pink lips when he was typing an email, or the unspoken agreement they had to sprawl out over one another on the couch, eating food or watching movies while they spoke freely with one another.

Gabriel thought of the glint of mischief in Jack’s eyes when they bantered with one another, laughing and teasing each other in a way that left Gabe smiling ear to ear. He thought of Jack’s excitement whenever Gabriel cooked and made some extra for his roommate. The feline always treated Gabe’s cooking with the utmost reverence, stroking the older man’s ego while he devoured his meal. The excitement was echoed back when Jack would pick up Gabriel’s favorite protein bars or have a vase full of colorful flowers waiting on the counter.

(Jack always swore he picked them up because they smelled nice, but Gabriel had a suspicion that Jack knew of his love for fresh flowers.)

Their closeness had grown into a daily thing.  Something that Gabriel looked forward to at the end of his day when he came home to find Jack there, greeting him with a tired smile and talking about each other’s day.

Jack seemed to defuse the stress from Gabriel’s tired bones, and the musician felt he did the same for Jack. They were comfortable with one another, so much so that even Gabriel’s mother had made a comment to him a while back when they were on the phone.

_“You like that boy, don’t you?” She had teased. “I can tell; you’re hiding him from us, Gabi.”_

_“He’s my roommate.” Gabriel blushed while he rubbed a hand down his face. “He’s a good guy, but I don’t want to complicate things.”_

_“Life is too short, mjo. If you have feelings for him, why not tell him? You are acting so shy- you must really like this one.” She cooed teasingly._

_Gabriel felt flustered while he tried to busy his hands with a few piano keys. “It’s not like that.”_

_His mother laughed, “Bring Jack for Thanksgiving. I look forward to meeting him! Besos, Gabi!” She had hung up after that, leaving no further room for discussion._

The musician’s pocket buzzed, bringing him back to the present.

 **Lena O**.: Jack is still sleeping, but he’s looking ok! J I’ll stick with him until you get back.

 **Gabriel** : Thanks Len, I owe you one.

 **Lena O.:** Anytime! ;D

Gabriel sighed audibly, “Is it cool if I crash on your couch tonight? I want to make sure Jack is feeling better by the time I get back. Lena said he’s okay, but I rather take some time to cool off.”

“By all means, make yourself at home, _hermano_.” Sombra grinned, “Perhaps we could watch some chick flicks and order Chinese food?” She waggled her brows.

“I could have it delivered to us.” Amelie waved her phone.

It was something they hadn’t done in a long time, what with life and work getting in the way of things. It was a welcome relief to be surrounded by his friends, the subject of Jack off the table for now to allow him to process his feelings and engage with his closest friends.

Now and then, Gabriel sniffed the side of his shirt discreetly, trying to pick up on ‘Jack’s scent’ on his skin. His human nose couldn’t pick up the subtle pheromones, but he found a sort of ease knowing he carried the feline’s scent with him.

If Sombra or Amelie noticed his behavior, neither of them pointed it out.

*

*

Jack awoke to the scent of another feline in his apartment.

It caught him off guard at first, setting his senses into a dazed alarm until he took a deeper inhale and realized the scent was familiar.

_Lena?_

He wandered into the hallway, body tight with nerves to find the brunette sitting on his couch, eating some of the tri-tip warm-ups Gabriel had left in the fridge with a post-it note drawing of a cat on it (this signaled food Jack could safely eat).

“Hey! You’re awake!” Lena brightened when Jack stepped lightly into the living room, still slightly groggy with sleep and sore from his heat.

“Where’s Gabe?” he questioned with confusion.

“He thought it’d be easier on you if you didn’t have his smell enticing you. So I’m here to babysit you while he spends the night at Sombra’s.” Lena explained. “You feelin’ okay? You still look a little flushed.” She set aside her plate and rose to her feet to feel Jack’s forehead.

Jack reassured her with a nod. “Yeah, just aching. I was going to heat up leftovers.”

Lena used the back of her hand to feel his cheeks and the side of his neck. “You take your medicine?”

“Mm. Gabe left it out for me.” He confirmed. Jack wondered how much his roommate had told Lena, if he had told her at all, about their ‘encounter.’

While Lena made him take a seat, he fumbled with the blanket Gabriel always used, eyes downcast. “Lena?”

“Yes, Jack?” She replied while preparing a kettle for some hot tea.

“Is Gabriel upset with me?”

There was a pause, but it was long enough for Jack to know she was hesitating.

“Lena?”

The shorter feline set the kettle on the heated stove and returned to his side, “He’s worried about you. I think your bout of excitement was a little overwhelming for him. He’s not upset, but I do think you scared him away just a _tiny_ bit. Not in a terrible way, mind you! Remember, Gabriel is a _human_ and hasn’t had to deal with feline heats. I know Sombra was going to explain it to him.”

Jack felt only slightly relieved.

“I don’t even _remember_ everything, Len. This is humiliating- I couldn’t keep myself in check and I tried to _mate_ with him, and I’m pretty sure I touched his dick and I feel- I feel like I’ve overstepped so many boundaries.”

Tears threatened the corners of the model’s eyes as he thought back to the bits and pieces he could remember. He knew Gabriel had clearly said no, but his mind had been too fogged to stop his actions. He was ashamed of himself for dragging the musician into this mess and perhaps further hurting him.

“First I lied to him, and now I tried to sleep with him against his will! That’s incredibly _fucked up_!” He ran a hand through his hair, his ears flattened, “I couldn’t keep it together. I was selfish to want his company, knowing there was a possibility this could happen. So stupid, _so stupid_ -“

“Shh, Jack, you two will be okay.” Lena tried to reassure him with sympathetic eyes and a soft touch to his shoulder. “He’s not upset with you, I promise!”

“I care about him.” Jack croaked, his throat tightening with sorrow, “I don’t want to lose him.”

Lena brushed her fingers through Jack’s hair, trying to calm him. His heat hormones weren’t assisting his emotions any, but her reassuring scent did lessen the hurt.

“I think you should wait to talk to Gabriel before jumping to conclusions.” The brunette soothed, “Gabe cares about you very much, and I highly doubt he would ever think differently of you over something you didn’t have full control of.”

Jack shook his head, still feeling guilty. “I shouldn’t have skipped out on my cycles for so long. I should’ve recognized the signs-“

“You didn’t hurt him, Jack. You might’ve thrown him for a little spin, but you’re not a monster. He knows you were under stress.” The tea kettle began to whistle loudly in the kitchen, but Lena persisted. “He wanted me to watch over you; he cares very much for you Jack. Please know that.”

Jack nodded, eyes red-rimmed and wet while she walked away.

As much as he wanted to believe Lena’s encouragements, his hormones triggered him to think otherwise.

*

*

They finally ‘talked about it’ two days later when Jack was feeling back to his usual self.

Gabriel had gotten up early in order to drive home to make an omelet and brew some hot coffee in their apartment. He figured he would make them both breakfast, trying to ease back into their usual routine instead of making things more awkward between them. Over the past two days, he spent his time in the studio or at Sombra’s apartment. The musician had to admit that as much as he enjoyed his friend’s company, it just wasn’t the same as having Jack around.

He found he missed the feline.

He had texted Jack while he was away, checking in on him. They didn’t discuss the heat hysteria or whether or not Gabriel was upset about it. They kept it straight to the point, which allowed Gabriel some time to get his emotions in line.

The rustling of feet on the hardwood floors pulled Gabriel to attention.

He knew that if Jack didn’t want to be heard, he could be as quiet as the dead. However, the feline was giving him an out in case he didn’t want to have a conversation with him. This time, the musician didn’t feel like avoiding him.

“You feeling better?” Gabriel asked. His eyes were resolutely focused on folding over the eggs, browning it on both sides with the sizzling butter.

“You’re back.” The model spoke, sounding almost shocked to see the other man so early in the morning.

He glanced over towards Jack with a slight shrug, “Sombra’s couch isn’t the same. Thanks for washing the sheets and making my bed, by the way.”

The feline stayed on the other side of the kitchen island, keeping a barrier between them. He was trying to pick out the other’s feelings, and Gabriel knew he was being assessed.

The musician allowed the silence, understanding Jack was gathering his nerves to speak.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe.” Jack’s voice was defeated; tinged with nerves and regret. “I never meant to hurt you and take advantage of our friendship.” He took a deep breath, straightening his back though his ears were flat against his head in shame. “I’m willing to move out if it-“

Gabriel turned around lightning fast, pointing the egg-caked spatula at him, “ _No_. You are not going anywhere.”

Jack was taken aback.

The older man cleared his voice and continued, “You didn’t do anything I couldn’t handle. I know you weren’t in your right mind, Jackie. This stuff happens sometimes, and although it sucks, you didn’t hurt me. I left because I thought it would be easier for you not to have my scent here bothering you.”

What Gabriel was saying made sense and aligned with what Lena had told him, but it didn’t erase the guilt and shame he felt. 

“So…” Gabriel trailed off, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Jack replied, brows knit while he processed his roommate’s cool demeanor. He thought there would be a more serious conversation. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t his roommate nonchalantly making breakfast and brushing off Jack’s heat incident as if it were a minor hiccup.

“What do you want in your omelet?”

It was a way out of the conversation and Jack took it hesitantly, more for Gabriel’s benefit than his own. It seemed like his roommate was willing to brush the incident under the rug like he had their past blowjob. Jack listed off his preference, still feeling nervous as he listened to the sounds of the stove and scraping of ingredients while Gabe cooked.

When breakfast was finished, Gabriel slid a plate across to the light-haired feline.

 “We have a good thing going, Jack.” He explained while he cut into his own omelet. “I’m not some asshole who’s going to hold your heat against you. If anything, I’m glad it was me; I can say no. I’m just…I’m sorry I didn’t know more of what was going on with you.”

Jack paused and stared up at him, stunned by the comment. Gabriel glanced up to him, noticing the way Jack’s blue eyes held a gleam of moisture. A blush dusted across Gabriel’s cheeks.

“We’re good friends, Jack, right? We spend every day together; let’s not make an issue over something you didn’t have full control of. Are you okay with that or do you _want_ to talk about it?”

“I’m good.” Jack answered quickly, even though his heart was telling him otherwise.

He wanted to talk about their hookup at the birthday party.

He wanted to discuss the way they had danced so easily together at the nightclub.

He wanted to point out how comfortable he was with Gabriel and how much he loved cuddling with him and enjoyed the human’s scent.

He wanted to hug Gabriel, kiss him with gratefulness and thank him repeatedly for looking out for him and not taking advantage of him when he wasn’t able to give full consent.

Instead, Jack said nothing.

Gabriel nodded, turning back towards the stove. “Think nothing of it, then.”

The younger man continued eating his omelet while his mind tried to conjure something to say. When he glanced up, it seemed like Gabriel was done conversing while he looked through his tablet and ate.  Jack felt too out of touch to trust himself to say anything more.

He looked down at the counter instead, his chest tight with all the things left unsaid.

Jack Morrison was usually one to speak his mind, but when it came to one Gabriel Reyes, he was left tongue-tied.

*

Gabriel kept his word and once again, they eased back into day-to-day life without much fanfare.

Although he knew things would technically stay the same, Jack couldn’t deny the increased affection he felt towards his roommate. Despite what they had been through, Gabriel would still look to Jack expectantly when they were on the couch together, putting a pillow on his lap just for Jack to lay down closer to him.

Gabriel would chuckle, mirth dancing in his brown eyes, “C’mon Jackie, don’t make this weird.”

“You’re the weird one.” Jack shot back and scooted closer to his friend to rest beside him. Most of the time Gabriel would lay his hand on Jack’s back, but the best nights were when those strong hands found his skull and began to massage the tender skin by his ears.

The rewarding purr that rumbled from Jack’s chest made Gabriel laugh with glee.

For Gabriel, he didn’t bring up the scent marking. He figured that living with the feline would have its quirks, and he wasn’t much bothered by something his nose couldn’t detect. Jack never scent marked him on purpose, and when the topic was brought up lightly over dinner, he had reassured the feline that it didn’t bother him.

Even though they still acted cordial towards one another, most of their friends could see through the façade.

There was more there…more between them that could either grow and bloom, or rise but never change. It was evident to almost anyone who spent time in the same room as the pair that their matchup as roommates had evolved into something else entirely.

The issue was whether or not Gabriel and Jack could both admit to it and let go of personal hang-ups in order to pursue something that was right in front of them.

*

*

Jack felt the best way to show his thanks to Gabriel, besides keeping a clean apartment, was to cook him a meal. The feline knew Gabriel’s affinity for cuisine and the best way to his heart or to make the musician happy was to feed him something delicious.

The model was off work earlier than usual, providing him enough time to go to the store and get the ingredients together.  Jack wasn’t the best cook, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in effort. He wasn’t a complete disaster in the kitchen.

So Jack cooked.

He hummed along with the tunes on the Bluetooth speakers while he chopped up and sautéed vegetables, prepared the meat, and baked the garlic bread. He knew Gabriel loved Italian food, and chicken and eggplant parmesan seemed simple enough.

By the time he began setting the finished dishes out on the table, the apartment door unlocked.

The human was yawning while he unlaced his Doc Martens, leaving them by the doorway until the smell of food pulled him further in. He paused in front of the table, eyes wide.

“Welcome home.” Jack greeted proudly.

“Well, this is very domestic of you.” Gabriel smiled while his eyes darted between the different dishes Jack had prepared. It wasn’t often that Jack cooked to this length of extravagance, so the thoughtful gesture did not go overlooked.

“I know things have been busy with our schedules, but I wanted to properly thank you.” Jack’s cheeks were tinged pink.

Gabriel had a difficult time looking away from all of the appealing food, “For what?”

Jack huffed out a breath and rubbed the back of his head, “For being a good roommate and for looking out for me when I was- well, less than my usual self.”

Gabriel smirked, “So you cooked me dinner?”

“I figured it would be the best way to show my appreciation.”

The musician hummed, eyes looking to the ceiling in thought.

The feline shifted, “What?”

“You know, if you _really_ wanted to show your appreciation, you could throw in a nice back rub and we can call it a deal.”

“You ass!” Jack guffawed, smiling wide, “Now you’re just taking advantage of my good will!” Jack accused with narrowed blue eyes.

“Well, you said you wanted to show your appreciation and I’ve had to deal a _lot_ with you.” Gabriel had the audacity to wink. It had been a few weeks since the whole heat incident, and things had slowly remedied their way to a version of ‘normal’ between them.

“What about the times I’ve had to deal with _your_ bullshit?” Jack maneuvered himself into a seat, Gabriel doing the same. “All of your perfectionist cleaning and meticulous rules on ’no shoes’ and _recycling_.”

“I’ll have you know that I live up to my name as a guardian angel.” Gabe pointed out, “Besides, cleanliness is close to godliness and you know we both function better when everything is clean.”

“Your cleaning habits are excessive.” Jack raised a brow, “And this is coming from a feline, the cleanest species of them all.”

“I call BS on _that_. When you’re in a hurry in the morning, your room is a disaster. Your closet looks like the rolling hills of _Hobbiton_.”

Jack gasped, “You’ve been in my room?”

“Sometimes I have to make sure you’ve actually slept and that you’re alive.” Gabriel piled his plate with food, Jack doing much the same. “I know you don’t need anyone looking out for you, but too bad. You signed a roommate agreement.”

Jack paused, smiling gently. “I appreciate your friendship, Gabe. We have a good thing going.”

Gabriel hesitated on grabbing the garlic bread, his eyes focused on his roommate. His chest felt tight and he had to focus to get in a breath, but Jack didn’t seem to notice.

“You know I don’t have any family out here- my own family isn’t very supportive of what I do, but you’ve become that for me. Family, I mean. You, Ana, Lena, Em, Jesse….It means a lot to me.”

Jack didn’t open up often about his family. What Gabriel did piece together was Jack had been born from a single feline mother, who then married a human male and had children. Jack had always felt like somewhat of an outcast growing up, and when he had moved away to New York and then to LA, had severed most of his ties in Indiana.

It was a far cry from Gabriel’s own family, who all lived in the LA area and were all very proud and supportive of him.

“Hey, we’re all here for one another.” The musician comforted. “It’s what friends- what _family_ does.”

“I know we’ve had our rough patches, but I’m glad we can stay friends through it all.” Jack agreed, smiling, “With the holidays coming up, it means a lot to have you all in my life.”

Gabriel snorted, “Yeah, about that….My mom wants you to come over for Thanksgiving. I’m okay with it, as long as you consider that we’re very loud, and there are a lot of us. It’s like a mini-family reunion for us. If you can handle being chatted up for most of the time, the food is definitely worth it.”

Jack smiled, amused. “It sounds awesome.”

“It’s _embarrassing_ and overwhelming, but my mom would have my head if I didn’t ask you.” Gabriel began eating, groaning lightly as the flavors melted on his tongue. “So is that a yes?”

“I think so?” Jack echoed, smiling.

Gabriel hummed, “Good, because you’ll need the time to prepare yourself for the craziness.”

“I look forward to crazy.”

*

*

Two weeks had passed and the musician had been somewhat reluctant at first, but Genji was persistent and Gabe was feeling just frustrated enough with the actor’s incessant teasing and begging to accept the dinner invite. It wasn’t something he did regularly, and the green haired feline was ecstatic when Gabriel agreed to ‘go out’ for the night with Genji and his crew.

Gabriel was prepared to eat a good meal, hang out while enjoying a couple of drinks, and then catch a ride home at a decent hour to sleep off the alcohol.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Genji setting him up with an extremely attractive male feline actor when Gabe was already 3 drinks in at the after party and feeling slightly tipsy.

“This is Shen. He flew in from a film in France a few days ago. He’s in my brother’s new movie and he’s really into musicians, so I thought I’d do you a solid.” Genji winked.

Gabriel should’ve been expecting this at some point.

He had never asked for Genji to set him up, but the actor was always on the prowl, scoping out possibilities for his friends.

Genji had been asking him off and on about how things had been going with Jack. Jack and Gabriel had been roommates now for months, and although there was some attraction there, feelings had never been discussed. Things had been rather subdued lately, him and Jack falling into a routine that remained strictly platonic. Although Gabriel had feelings for Jack, he wasn’t sure how to address them. He was afraid to ruin things between them, and thus…things had stayed the same.

Genji had been left to assume that Gabriel was still on the market, then.

(And to be fair, Gabriel was still technically single.)

This was how Genji hooked his friend up with Shen.

Shen was a year younger than Gabriel and an accomplished actor from Europe. He appreciated various types of music and film, spoke three languages, and made a name for himself amongst the art world. He was everything Gabriel was typically attracted to; refined intelligence with a sharp sense of humor and an easy going attitude.

However, Gabriel wasn’t exactly looking for any extra company, but Genji was ever the enabler. The youngest Shimada was sure to provide Gabriel and Shen enough drinks to allow them to relax and loosen up with Genji’s crew.

Throughout the evening, Shen made no effort to cover his interest in Gabriel. Shen’s light brown eyes roved over Gabriel’s form while he listened with rapt attention to the musician’s stories and musings. At some point in the evening, the smaller feline had cozied up towards the taller man, going so far as to sit close enough to allow their legs to press against one another.

The warmth and attention were not unwelcome to Gabriel

Sure, Gabriel found Shen very handsome and charismatic, but he wasn’t _Jack_.

The thought moved slowly through his head like warm molasses.

“I apologize for being so forward, but you already carry another’s scent on you. Genji said you were single..?” Shen gestured towards Gabriel’s neck where Jack’s scent apparently lingered.

Gabriel ran his hand over his neck as if he were wiping away the invisible brand. “My roommate is a feline-humanoid, so his scent is all over.”

Shen brightened, “In that case, would you like to take this somewhere more…private? I haven’t misread the situation, have I?”

The clear proposal took Gabriel back.

Casual hookups weren’t his forte, but it had been a long time since he had gotten laid. The musician couldn’t recall the last time he’d enjoyed sex with another person; perhaps it was with his ex? His mind was a bit fuzzy on the details, the liquor coursing through his system unhelpful.

He thought about Jack.

When Shen took his hand, he thought of Jack.

Even though Genji was giving him a thumbs up and Shen was laughing with delight, telling him some story or another, Gabriel’s mind struggled to keep up. Somewhere along the night and a few drinks in, he had said yes and was now getting into a car with the actor.

He felt mildly dizzy, wondering to himself _what the hell am I doing_?

Though at the same time, Jack had told him quite clearly _“I appreciate your friendship. We have a good thing going.”_

_Friendship._

It was the word that twisted in his gut unpleasantly.

It was the word that made him reach for Shen in the back seat of the car and pull him in for a kiss.

*

*

Jack was exhausted.

He had started his workday before sun up, and had finally crawled back home well after 11pm with a sore body and mind-numbing tiredness.

The feline had a shoot with a clothing company for their new jeans campaign. Although Ana had accompanied him on the shoot, it did little to ease the scatter brained photographer who argued with the tight-lipped creative director for hours on end over every fine detail. When they couldn’t agree, they exerted Jack to try all different poses and costume/make-up changes.

The day had been long and arduous, and Jack was relieved to be home.

After he had showered and changed into pajamas, he collapsed on the couch and turned on Netflix, content to melt into the blur of old sitcoms. He had texted Gabriel at one point, wondering if the musician was pulling an all-nighter. When no reply came, he figured he must’ve been with a client.

Jack drifted in and out of sleep, wrapped around Gabriel’s _abuela’s_ blanket and the relaxing masculine scent of his roommate while the TV droned on.

Sometime around one in the morning, the locks clicked on the door and Jack’s right ear twitched, swiveling itself to pick up the sounds more clearly. He was still half asleep, eyes barely opening when he picked up on not only Gabriel’s footsteps, but _someone else_ with him.

He took a deep inhale, trying to place the steps.

They were too firm to be Sombra or Amelie, but not nearly heavy enough to be Jesse. Curious, he slowly peeked out from the side of the couch in time to see a male feline he had never seen before with his arm around Gabriel’s middle, the pair of them giggling.

_Gabriel is drunk._

Jack’s brows knit in confusion; taking a deep scent, he had never smelled this male molly before. The pieces connected quickly and Jack felt his nerves unravel into a swelling of nausea and hurt. He felt as if he were in some kind of nightmare, watching some kind of imposter Gabriel getting close and intimate with a man that certainly _wasn’t Jack_. His ears heated in humiliation, jaw tightening with the words he was unable to form.

An urge to push away the other feline rose from the pits of his stomach, but he found himself frozen in place from the sheer, unwarranted betrayal he felt. Gabriel had a right to be with whoever he chose; Jack _wasn’t in a relationship_ with the man.

However, Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

_Gabriel went to a bar…he brought this guy home to-_

Then, there was a kiss between Gabriel and the stranger, the smaller feline pushing the human up against the wall while the two made out. Jack could see through the darkness that both of their movements were sloppy and languid. He picked up the smell of alcohol and his gut twisted.

He felt trapped suddenly, the TV paused with an _‘Are you still watching?’_ screen lighting the living room. He wasn’t sure if the other feline was sober enough to sense him yet, but he wasn’t about to witness his roommate get lucky in their communal space.

_For Gabriel to get-_

Jack’s chest was tight, his stomach twisting while he watched the other feline run his hands and mouth over Gabriel, the human groaning in response to the contact.

Jack felt, _knew_ , it should’ve been _him_ pulling those sounds from the musician. He should’ve been the one to show Gabriel his adoration, to have the human pressed against the wall while his hands and mouth ran along the muscled flesh of his roommate. Jack was jealous, heart beating rapidly in his chest with the thought of claiming Gabriel as his own.

Jack paused.

Gabriel wasn’t a thing to ‘claim’, and Jack could never treat him as such when he realized that his feelings for the musician ran deeper than adoration and affection.

Jack cleared his throat.

The drunken pair froze and looked up, Gabriel squinting in the darkness. The black haired feline straightened, his more keen eyes focusing in on Jack.

“Oh! Sorry!” The ‘guest’ piped up. He grabbed a hold of Gabriel’s hand and leaned into him, whispering. Jack’s keen ears could still pick up the words across the short distance: _“Where’s your bedroom?”_

Gabriel blinked, his attention reverting back to the actor. His hand was still in the other man’s, clammy and loose while he began to stagger towards the hall.

Jack was still at attention, knees pushing him up from the couch to watch the pair intensely, eyes hardened.

“Gabe.” Jack’s voice reached out.

Gabriel glanced back, confused. He slurred. “Hey Jackie.”

Jack’s brows knit in concern, “Are you…okay? You look really tipsy.”

“He’s fine.” The other feline put his arms around Gabe’s waist, incessant. “We’re _both_ fine, thank you.”

“I didn’t _ask you_.” Jack seethed, his voice deepening to something close to a snarl.

The sound caused Gabriel to sober slightly, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He had never seen Jack act so defensive before, ears pressed tightly back and head lowered, as if he were ready to leap across the couch and attack the intruder.

“He’s good, Jack.” Gabriel attempted to de-escalate the situation, “I’m good. Go back to bed, get some- get some-go to sleep.” The human gestured behind him towards the Television, his arm like a noddle.

Hurt flashed across Jack’s eyes.

The dark haired feline pulled Gabriel’s attention back towards their journey to his room. Sluggishly, Gabriel directed him towards the last door to the right, but not before glancing back at Jack with confused eyes.

The white-haired feline had already sunk back into the couch, stewing with anger and betrayal.

*

*

Jack wished that he were stronger, wishes that the hurt bubbling into his throat and leaving him almost breathless were something he could just wash down with water and forget about in the morning.

Gabriel was with some other feline, his door shut and music playing loudly to drown out any sounds.

It made Jack’s skin crawl to think of the other molly putting his hands all over the musician.

So the model, feeling much more awake than what he would ever want at the asscrack in the middle of the night, went to his room, packed a backpack, and left the apartment. He texted Lena to see if she was still up, explaining his situation and asking if he could come over. Not a minute later and she had told him to come.

He was confused and angry by the time he made it to Lena and Emily’s apartment, as well as incredibly embarrassed to be bothering his friends at such a god-awful hour in the night.

He knocked on the door, loitering outside with his emotions when he heard the door unlock.

Surprisingly, the pair weren’t the ones that greeted him.

Jesse McCree opened the door, eyes soft and sympathetic, “Well, there’s a sight for sore eyes.”

“Jesse?” Jack blurted before he could pull himself together. He didn’t know the canine would be there, but he was a welcome sight.

The bigger canine-humanoid pulled Jack into a hug, ushering him inside. “The girls told me what happened already.”

Jack let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head, “I’m glad to see you.” he wiped some of the moisture from his eyes while the slightly taller man brought him in for a hug and led him to sit on the couch.

“I swear by the old gods and the new that I will sit both you and Gabe down to have a long chat!” Emily ground out when she appeared from the kitchen with a bottle of wine while her other hand pointed accusingly at Jack. Lena scampered after her with a few wine glasses, looking apologetic.

When Emily came into the main room, her eyes narrowed towards Jack. “If you want me to drive over to your apartment and beat some sense into Gabi, I will be _more_ than happy to.”

Lena chuckled nervously while she handed out the glasses.

Jack shook his head, refusing the offer, “No, I’m just- it’s fine. Gabe has a right to bring whoever he wants home and honestly, I should’ve been expecting this. We’ve been roommates for _months_. I’m just- I don’t know _why_ I-”

“You love him.” Jesse finished for the feline boldly. “Anyone with two eyes and a keen sense can tell.”

“Anyone except Gabriel.” Emily grumbled irritably.

The room was silent save for Emily popping open the bottle of red wine. She poured the liquid into the glasses, her lips thinned with unspoken words.

Jack’s eyes remained on the glass while it was filled.

He was surprised to admit to himself that Jesse…wasn’t wrong.

“I- I do _care_ about Gabe, but I don’t think we could go beyond whatever we are now. He’s my roommate; could you imagine if things didn’t turn out well with us under the same roof? We’ve already been through enough and I don’t want to upset the harmony.” Jack stated, feeling like his words were rehearsed. “What if we don’t work out, or what if he doesn’t return my feelings?”

“Well that’s a load of bull.” Jesse snorted. “So yer just going to pretend like everything is all fine ‘n dandy?”

“If everything is ‘in harmony’, then _why_ are you here?” Emily pointed out.

Lena offered a sympathetic touch to his shoulder, her ears tilted towards him. “Gabriel does care about you, and you do have every right to feel hurt right now. But does Gabriel know how you feel about him? Do you _want_ to be together with him? He has a right to know, and you need to be honest with your heart, Jack.”

Jack shifted and drank some of his wine, brows creased in thought.

Jesse groaned, “Okay. Jack, level me this.” He turned his body towards the feline and looked straight into his eyes. Jack stiffened slightly while Jesse persevered, “I don’t want you to dodge my questions. Answer ‘em truthfully, ya hear?”

“Yeah.” Jack replied, hand clutched around his drink.

“Do you care about Gabriel?”

'Care' seemed like such a small word when compared to the scope of Jack's affection for his roommate. He knew and wanted to deny the small part of him that whispered 'love' and 'adoration', because the reality and weight of those words hurt.

Jack nodded.

Jesse continued, “Have you told Gabriel about your feelings for him? Your _true_ feelings?”

The model sighed. “I haven’t.”

Jesse kept his gaze diligent and focused. His voice was a little softer when he probed again, “Jack, do you _want_ to tell him?”

The feline nodded, frowning.

Jesse sighed, “I know you’re hurtin’ right now, but Gabriel doesn’t know how you feel about him. As far as he knows, you only want to be friends with him, no matter _how_ much you cuddle or skirt around one another. You need to have a heart-to-heart with him because he’s in the dark about your feelings, and I know for a fact Gabe cares about you and thinks the world of you. It’s not fair to him or to you to ignore the truth.”

Lena added, “We all see the way you look at one another. There’s something special between you and him, and I hope you can talk about it.”

“I- yeah, I get it. I _know_ I should be more upfront with my feelings about him, but I’ve never- I haven’t felt this strongly for someone before and it scares the shit out of me, okay?” Jack admitted in defense. He took in a deep breath. “I’ve been trying to send subtle hints to him to see how he feels, especially after the whole heat hysteria. I thought things would change between us, whether for the good or the bad, but it’s been the _same_.”

“Humans…don’t have the best senses when it comes to our mating signals.” Lena offered. Emily nodded in the background, agreeing with her partner. “When I first started realizing my feelings for Em, my body was giving off all kinds of signals; you know, posturing of the tail, scent, a stronger heat, and even my voice got softer around her. However, she never noticed what it all was. I had to explain it very specifically to her.”

“Which helped, because I didn’t understand feline courtship until Lena finally explained it in detail.” Emily added.

“Perhaps you need to do the same for Gabriel.” Jesse shrugged. “Hell, we’re all different, Jack. Gabriel is human and doesn’t have exactly the same instincts.”

Jack rubbed at the back of his neck. “I should’ve told him a long time ago, but I’ve been a coward. I know I’m not helping my cause by staying quiet, but I can’t help but to think…what if I fuck it all up?” Jack admitted, “I didn’t want to develop feelings like this, but it happened. I never intended to want more from Gabriel, but here I am, stewing over him again.”   

Lena patted Jack’s back in a show of support. “There are no set rules and guidelines on these things, Jack.”

“There could be something there if you open up to him.” Jesse approved.  “Thanks for being honest with us, pardner’.” The canine pulled Jack into a hug. “I know it isn’t easy opening up.”

“I’m…confused and…I think a little embarrassed.” Jack confessed while he sunk against Jesse, welcoming the comfort of the embrace. Jesse really did give the best hugs. “I’ll tell him when I see him tomorrow. I’m not going to back away from this anymore in fear of getting us both hurt.”

“In the meantime, we can share some advice, if it helps.” Lena suggested.

“And we have plenty of booze if that’s something you need as well.” Emily smiled conspiratorially, “And the offer still stands in case you need me to drive over and knock some sense into Gabriel as well.”

Jack appreciated the gesture, but felt it was unnecessary. He knew it was time he needed to be truthful to his roommate. He only wished it hadn’t been spurred on by the jealousy he felt towards the random house guest who was probably still in his apartment, in Gabriel’s bed.

He downed the rest of his wine bitterly. 

*

*

Gabriel couldn’t stop thinking about Jack.

His thoughts were haunted by Jack’s face, his white tail, his soft ears, and the look of betrayal in his eyes when Gabriel had glanced back down the hall to see him there, concerned and without words.

It was why Shen was leaving now, buttoning up his shirt while Gabriel sat up in bed, shirtless with his pants still on and intact. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, head still swimming but sobering up.

He wasn’t sorry to see Shen go.

“I honestly should’ve known when I smelled him on you.” Shen ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can pay for your cab back to your hotel.” Gabriel offered.

They had been making out, things going somewhat well until Gabriel had called him ‘Jack’ instead of ‘Shen’, and pushed him off.

It made the decision easier for whether or not they were going to any further. Shen had his reservations after the short exchange with Gabriel’s roommate. The name mishap had been the final straw. At least the musician wasn’t crying and telling him some story about how much he was in love with his roommate, even though it was obvious. 

“I can get home with my _own_ money, _thanks_.” Shen grumbled. “Hope you figure your shit out.”

The feline stormed out of the apartment after that, the front door slamming and knocking a few pictures askew.

After a few minutes, Gabriel pulled himself from his bed and wandered into the kitchen sullenly. He drank some water, trying to sober up enough to text Jack and ask where he was. The model had left, and Gabriel felt even more ashamed of himself.

He had hurt Jack.

There was no mistaking the look in Jack’s eyes before Shen had pulled the musician away.

He wondered if Jack had been waiting for him on the couch, like he usually did when they hadn’t seen each other all day and wanted to catch a glimpse, a moment together.

He thought about the concern and defense in Jack’s voice, wanting to protect him.

He thought of how right it would feel to have Jack in his bed, at his side, sharing space with him that went deeper and more intimate than sex or attraction.

As the pieces began to come together, Gabriel threw his glass into the sink, shattering it.

Gabriel ended up calling Amelie. It wasn’t the first time he had drunk dialed her, and it wouldn’t be the last.

He slouched over the kitchen counter, “I fucked up.”

Amelie yawned on the other line, cursing in French while the shuffling of blankets and Gerard’s snores echoed in the background. “Where are you? _What did you do_? Did you get _arrested_?”

“God, fuck, no…I pissed off Jack.” Gabriel groaned. “I almost hooked up with-some guy and Jack saw and now he left.”

Amelie sighed while she lit up a cigarette on the balcony, “Oh _Gabriel_ …I was wondering when you’d pull your head out of your ass. You poor, drunken fool.”

“You’re not being very nice right now. Why did I call you?” he sighed, his head spinning while he collapsed on the couch that still held Jack’s scent.

“I am not _nice_ , the truth is rarely _ever_ nice. Tomorrow you will apologize and be truthful to him. You understand?” Amelie exhaled, crossing her arms to pull her robe closer to her body, “You know what I am saying.”

The musician shook his head, even though she couldn’t see it. “I’ll try.”

“No, you will or you won’t. And if you won’t, I will not help you anymore with this charade you play. You are stubborn and bull-headed, Gabriel. Both you and Jack are, and it is becoming ridiculous to see two grown adults so afraid to acknowledge their feelings.” Amelie said with finality, “Now sleep this off and be the bigger person tomorrow.”

She hung up.

Gabriel let his head fall against the couch cushion.

Despite how tired he felt, he got very little sleep.

*

*

Jack didn’t get home the next day until later in the evening.

He had texted Gabriel, telling him when he would be home and that they needed to talk. It was straight to the point and Gabriel had replied ‘affirmative’, but the butterflies came and stayed vigilant in his stomach throughout the day.

He walked in to a quiet apartment.

Gabriel was at the kitchen counter, sitting on one of the high barstools while he ate In-N-Out and read a book.

“Hey.” Jack greeted from the doorway.

The older man bookmarked his page and turned his body more towards the feline hurriedly. It was uncharacteristic of Gabriel to flinch, but something was different. He appeared tired as he spoke, shadows under his eyes. “Hey, Jackie.”

Jack smiled at the familiar nickname, trying to offer a sign of peace while he walked over towards the kitchen area. He licked his lips nervously, “Look, there’s a lot we need to talk about-”

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

Jack looked up sharply. “What?”

Gabriel heaved out a sigh, “I couldn’t; didn’t really want to. I kept thinking of you and then I said your name and- it…we _didn’t_. And to be honest, I’m glad we didn’t. I should’ve never brought the guy home and I’m sorry he was even here.”

Despite the nerves, Jack felt a small sense of relief from the admission. Even though he felt it wasn’t his business on who Gabe slept with and he hadn’t planned on bringing it up, he was thankful Gabriel quelled his fears.

“You said my name?” Jack’s lip quirked, amused and somewhat wrought with emotion. “He looked nothing like me.”

“No, he didn’t, because he _wasn’t_ you and that was the problem.” Gabriel confessed openly. He rubbed the back of his head, removing his beanie to set it on the counter. “Shit, I’m not good with…with expressing how I really feel with this stuff.”

“ _Stuff_?”

“With relationships.” Gabe corrected, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Relationships.” Jack echoed, eyes focused solely on the older man.

“With you and I.” Gabriel signaled between them. “C’mon Jack, don’t make me drown out here in the open. You know what I’m talking about; this _thing_ between us. This draw.”

On any other day or circumstance, Jack would’ve allowed Gabriel to look for words while he watched the redness spread on Gabriel’s face in amusement.

However, today was different.

Things needed to come to a head. They had been building for so long and it hurt to keep them quiet.

“I care about you.” Jack confessed, “I care about you _a lot_ and I know it’s not fair to say it, but seeing you with someone else made me realize that. I’ve been an idiot for not being truthful to you and I’m sorry the truth had to wait this long to come out.”

Gabriel huffed, “Fuck, Jackie...”

“I know we’re roommates, but I’ve been attracted to you since day 1. I thought about you a lot after we hooked up at Genji’s, even though it wasn’t perfect. Then we started _rooming_ together and those feelings grew and now they won’t go away, and I don't want them to go away.” Jack fumbled with his hands anxiously, “And now…I can’t be a coward.”

“Jack, you’re not a coward.” Gabriel reassured quietly, brown eyes fixated on the emotions running across the younger man’s face. He could tell that this was difficult for Jack, as much as it was difficult for himself to be honest.

“With you, I have been. I want to be with you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel huffed, allowing himself to open up more. “I’m attracted to you, too. I want you, despite the stupid roommate agreement and all the times you’re a pain in my ass and tease me. I want you, Jack. I don’t just want you sexually, either…I want your-”

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel continued, taking Jack's hands in his own. “I want your smiles and your laughs. I want you beside me in the evenings, watching shitty old movies, and I want you here in this kitchen, rehearsing bad dad jokes and telling me about your day.” Jack’s eyes were beginning to water, and Gabriel never meant to cause tears, but Jack _needed to know_ how he felt about him.

“I want your snark and your wit when I’m being stubborn. I want your heartbeat next to mine when I sleep, and fuck, Jack, I want anything you want to give me. I want you, Jack Morrison, and I’m scared as shit to lose you. I never want you to feel you have to leave again.”  

Jack reached out, winding his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. The human turned into the feline, returning the hug which Jack chuckled into, shaking his head in glee. “I want you, Gabriel. I care about you so much, it makes my chest ache. We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“It’s why we’re good and _terrible_ for one another.”

“That, and we’re both insanely stubborn and proud.” Jack added. He pulled away enough to face Gabriel, so much closer now with his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Gabriel, I want to be with you. I want to experience everything with you and I don’t care if we’re already living together, because that means I get to experience more by your side. I can never see you enough and I’m always excited to see you, even when you come home grumpy. I want to give you a reason to smile when you come home.” Jack ran his thumb across Gabriel’s jaw. “Can I kiss you?”

“I just ate a double-double and some animal fries, so that’s up to you.”  Gabe smirked, mirth dancing in his eyes. He ran a hand down the back of Jack’s neck affectionately, holding him steady.  

Jack didn’t hesitate. “I’ll take my chances.”

He kissed Gabriel and the human’s warm, slightly salty lips tasted like home.

The musician made a soft sound of satisfaction, the barest hints of a moan echoing from his barrel chest while he leaned in and caressed Jack’s lower lips with his fuller ones. They reveled in each other, giving in to finally indulging in each other’s taste after months of sexual tension and skirting around one another.

Jack pushed in more boldly where he stood, slotting himself between Gabriel’s thighs, causing the older man to sit back against the stool again at eye level with his roommate.

When Jack slipped a tongue in past his lips, the tension in Gabriel’s shoulders melted away.

This kiss was so much better...so much more than when Jack had been in heat. It was genuine and riled up a surge of affection and want between them. Gabriel knew, without a doubt, that they both wanted this and had chosen one another.

After months of physical affection and the tiny spark of yearning in his chest egging him on, kissing Jack felt like the most natural thing in the world. He only wished they had done this months ago when their feelings had begun to stir into something more.

Jack’s feline tongue was somewhat rough with tiny bumps, but nothing that hurt or was unpleasant. His mind raced back to when Jack had given him a blowjob, the memory pooling hot and syrupy in his groin. Jack’s tongue felt _amazing_ , warm and smoothly uneven as it caressed his own sensually.

Eventually they pulled away to catch their breath. They were both panting, Jack’s eyes darkened with lust as he searched Gabriel’s face. “So that was okay?”

“Are you asking me to rate your kissing?” the musician quirked a brow. “On a scale of 1 to 10-“

“No!” Jack reddened with a laugh, “Are you okay with us-?” Jack gestured to their lower half, where they had both been affected by the closeness.

Gabriel brought his thumbs up to touch Jack’s lips gently. Jack paused with a tender smile and kissed the pad of the human’s finger.

“Could I return the favor? The one I never got to _indulge_ in because someone interrupted us?” Gabriel asked, his voice a few octaves lower and eyes predatory, filled with affection and want.

 _Gods_ , if Jack could listen to that smooth, lust tinged voice for the rest of his life; he would be a happy feline.

Jack had planned on staying cool and collected, but with a proposition like that, his breath quivered. He nodded, “I would love that, if that’s something you want to do.”

“Would it be going too fast?” Gabriel questioned while he brushed his hands along Jack’s arms, delighting in the feel of his muscles underneath the tight long-sleeved Henley he was wearing. “We can wait and I would definitely be okay with that. We can- we can talk some more and just hang out this evening, and that would be good, too.”

“Gabe, we’ve waited for _months_. I want to be with you. _Please_.” Jack leaned back in, kissing the human with lustful vigor. Gabriel wasn’t about to argue, both of their hearts too full and beating rapidly to wait another day to show each other how they felt by physical means.

The human shifted off the chair, standing so that he could pick up Jack and haul him off his feet. A laugh of glee bubbled up from the feline’s throat while he wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist, delighting when he reached down with one hand to feel the obvious outline of the human’s erection.

“I missed your dick.” Jack whispered teasingly into Gabriel’s ear. He gently licked along the pierced lobe, pulling another moan and a laugh from his partner. “I’m sure it’s _weeping_ for me.”

“Oh my god Jack, I swear to god I will drop you if you talk to my dick like that.” Gabriel snorted, an honest to god giggle coming from his throat when the feline scraped his fingers lightly over Gabe’s lower body.

“Ticklish?” Jack assumed with delight. 

Gabriel confirmed with a soft nudge. “A little, but if you get me horny enough, I won’t notice it.”

He deposited Jack on the lower part of the kitchen counter. He was now between the feline’s open legs, looking more handsome than he had any right to be.  

Jack feigned a gasp, “We’re going to do it here? _Really_?”

Gabriel kissed along Jack’s throat and neck, rumbling in amusement, “Are you honestly going to tell me you haven’t fantasized about this?”

“Maybe a few times when you’ve been in here cooking with that apron on.” The feline confessed. He grabbed the hem of Gabe’s shirt, urging it off. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m glad you said beautiful and not _scary_.” Gabriel chuckled, shucking off his shirt. He stepped back for a moment, adjusting the sizable outline of his erection for some relief. There wasn’t much left to the imagination when he was wearing loose gray sweatpants. When he sidled up to the feline, Jack’s hands snaked up his back and pulled the beanie off of his head.

“Sneaky.” Gabriel smiled.

“I love your curls.” Jack murmured between kisses, his fingers running through the thick hair at the top of the fade. He knew Gabriel had been lamenting about getting a haircut soon, but he loved how long the tresses were getting.

Gabriel began to undo the button on Jack’s jeans, anxious to see him undressed. He had seen many (okay, maybe _all_ ) of Jack’s modeling photos and there had been numerous pictures that had been quite risqué with the posing and lack of clothing. However, he had never seen Jack fully naked and the thought thrilled him beyond words. Not just because Jack was ripped, but because it was _Jack_ and he loved this body that found such closeness with his.

Jack pulled away from their kissing to help get him undressed. It was distracting with Gabriel gloriously shirtless before him, but he regained focus and was able to grab on to his Henley and undershirt first, pulling them off in a fluid stroke while Gabriel began to undo his pant’s zipper.

The musician hesitated for a moment, brown eyes meeting blue, “Jackie, are you sure you want this? Again, I’m really okay with just hanging out tonight.”

The feline wanted nothing more than Gabriel’s lips to never leave his body, but he appreciated the check-ins while he processed that _this is actually happening_.

He nodded, “ _Please_. I need you.”

Gabriel groaned, leaning in to kiss Jack heatedly while his fingers worked open Jack’s jeans and pulled them off with the feline’s boxer briefs. Jack wiggled, blushing furiously when he found himself completely naked _except for socks_.

The older man pulled away to look over his partner, eyes glazed with desire. He was taking deep breaths with his mouth slightly open, regaining some of his control while he took in Jack’s unique feline form.

Jack’s body was perfect; defined, well-sculpted muscles speaking of hard days at the gym and a strict diet. Jack was not ‘small’ by any means; his upper torso lined with perfect definition, and broad shoulders that tapered down into a slightly narrower waist. His strong legs pushed out obscenely towards the edge of the counter. He wasn’t a small, lithe thing like most feline models. There was strength and power behind those muscles.

_God, he’s gorgeous._

Gabe’s eyes trailed down to the one part that was _definitely_ different than his own body; [Jack’s feline cock](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nocturne). Jack wasn’t a tom, meaning there wasn’t an issue of any side nodules below the head of the penis catching on anything. Jack’s penis was decent in length, a little shorter than Gabriel’s own but sizable enough that it made the human’s mouth water. It was the girth that differentiated the most; Jack had two wide parts on his shaft, one below the head and another, much thicker one at the base.

Gabriel recalled that the ‘bulbous’ parts were to help keep ejaculate in during sex once orgasm was achieved. There were also thick dispersed bumps at the top of Jack’s dick where cartilage was gathered, an evolutionary development to bring pleasure to the feline’s partner and to stimulate the g-spot or prostate (for a male molly) to completion.

Below that, Jack had a more familiar pair of testicles that were slightly wet from the slick coated surface the feline was sitting on. Gabriel knew from research that farther back was Jack’s hole, where slick was produced in preparation for sex.

Gabriel had never seen a feline cock in person and knew he was staring longer than he should.

Jack chuckled good naturedly, pulling his partner in close, “I know, it’s different.”

“You’re perfect.” Gabriel moaned, both of his warm hands trailing up Jack’s thighs until they stopped at the juncture of his leg and hip to move up to his waist. “Tell me what you like, cariño.”

The feline blushed, knowing what the term of endearment meant.

Jack leaned forward to brush his lips along Gabriel’s collarbone, taking in his scent and rubbing some of his own on the musician. “I’m going to get slick all over the counter of we stay here, but I don't mind the location...”

“Good. I want you wet for me.” Gabriel licked his right hand and placed it between their bodies, taking hold of the base of Jack’s dick. The feline gasped in pleasure while his partner began pumping his cock. “Can’t wait to taste you.”

The two kissed again, Jack hungry for the taste of Gabriel while the human stroked him, getting used to the thick bulbous areas and ridges that made his hands nearly shake with the intensity.

It was while they kissed that a deep rumble began to pull from deep in Jack’s chest, the vibration a soft echo throughout his body. It was strongest on his lips and tongue  and Gabriel smiled.

“It’s a good thing.” Jack gasped while he mouthed along Gabriel’s neck, kissing and nipping at the warm sweat-soaked skin, “When this happens, it means you’re doing things right.”

Gabriel smiled widely before running his teeth along Jack’s neck. The feline moaned outwardly, pushing his hips up into Gabriel’s slick-coated hand. “More, _please_ , Gabe.”

Not wanting to deny the request, he leaned down, kissing along Jack’s torso. He paused to mouth at Jack’s sensitive nipples, the younger man gasping and pushing his chest out, wanting more of the musician’s attention on him. Jack was flushed pink from his head to his toes, more red splotchy patches on his chest as Gabriel left small bites that had the feline crying out for more.

Gabriel didn’t hesitate when he reached Jack’s cock. He ran the broad flat of his tongue along the head, moaning softly when the salty taste of precum hit his tongue. Jack didn’t taste much different here where his masculine scent was stronger and muskier. Gabriel wished he would’ve kept the tongue piercing he had during his college days, imagining all the ways he could tease Jack with it.

He was seriously considering getting it re-pierced, if it was something Jack would enjoy.

Gabriel’s focus stayed zeroed in on the model while he got a feel of the feline’s cock, running his tongue over the head and the thick girth underneath, relaxing his mouth to take more in while one hand stroked the base, squeezing and rubbing smoothly while Jack’s purr deepened and garbled, showing how much into this he was.

It had been a while for Gabriel, but muscle memory served his purpose as Jack slipped in further to his mouth, the head of his cock sliding into the tight warmth of the human’s throat. Gabe kept focus, relaxing his throat which vibrated slightly from the feline’s excited purring body. Jack was trying to be careful despite how sensitive he was, keeping him steady while he thrust into the other’s inviting mouth.

“ _Oh my god_.” Jack cried out, one of his hands running through Gabriel’s curls affectionately, the other squeezing one of Gabe’s strong shoulders. “ _Oh shit_!”

Gabriel continued his ministrations, working his mouth up and down the fleshy cock, stopping at the second girth towards the base. He couldn’t fit all of Jack into his mouth, but he did his best. Spit and precum dripped down his face, easing the access for Jack’s cock to slip in and out of the human’s mouth.

Curiously, Gabriel trailed one finger behind Jack’s testicles, his eyes glancing up to the feline for permission.

“ _Please_.” Jack groaned, eyes darkened and hooded with need. “ _So good_.” he gasped when an index finger carefully penetrated his slick entrance, pushing in with little resistance. Gabriel worked to finger him lightly while he blew him, causing the feline’s toes to curl and tail swing rapidly behind him.

The wet, filthy sounds of Gabriel taking Jack’s cock and fingering him made the model cry out, his body impossibly hot while his hips twinged. He was laying back at this point, his legs thrown over Gabriel’s shoulders, spurring him on as his moans grew louder and louder in the room.

“I’m close- Holy _shit_ , _fuck_ , I’m close, Gabe-“ Jack gasped when a third finger penetrated him, pushing him quicker towards release with the assault on his prostate.

“Do you want to come?” Gabe pulled off though one hand continued to pump Jack quickly, bringing him closer to the edge.

Jack moaned, frustrated without the heat of Gabriel’s mouth but also with something more, something else-

“I want to fuck.” He exhaled, body shivering. He wanted more than this and the thought of Gabriel inside him made him dizzy with want.

Gabe grinned, “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“No, I-I mean-“ Jack gestured towards Gabriel’s lower half.

The older man bit his bottom lip, considering, “Would you like to fuck me, Jackie?”

It wasn’t the first thing that came to Jack’s mind, but once the proposal was there, the images spread through his mind quickly. He moaned low, hungrily.

“I’d love to ride this dick. Never had a feline cock in me before.” Gabe stated low and gravelly, “I’ve fantasized about it for _months_ after first meeting you.”

Jack’s hand reached down to grab a hold of Gabriel’s wrist. The human pulled his fingers from the feline’s welcoming body, eyes meeting his gaze. He knew he was essentially edging Jack, the twitches and slight tremors from the feline’s body showing that he was dangerously close.

Slowly, Gabriel rose to full height, wiping the moisture from his lips and facial hair, and kissed Jack sweetly on the mouth. The feline wasn’t bothered by the taste, his tongue running along the seam of the human’s lips, always wanting more. Jack’s heart was beating rapidly for this man before him, and he wanted nothing more than to give him the world.

The thought of being inside Gabriel was overwhelming.  

Gabriel pulled away a few spare inches, breathless. “I want you to fuck me, Jackie.”

Jack could’ve come just from the statement that rolled off of Gabriel’s expert tongue. However, the human was holding the base of Jack’s dick, keeping his orgasm at bay. Jack wanted desperately to come, but the prospect of doing more with the man he had grown to love made his heart sing in his chest.

“Okay.” Jack whispered, breath uneasy.

Gabriel smiled and kissed him again, taking a hold of Jack’s hands to bring them towards his ass. He pulled at Jack’s lower lip lightly with his teeth, teasing him. “Let’s get you to cool off first and then you can rock my world, big boy, how about that?”

Jack groaned.

If he was going to die between Gabriel’s thighs, he thought it’d be a good way to go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Genji is a naughty wingman. Don’t listen to him.  
> Endless thanks to Ohappyfair, MaidenM, and the R76 BB Discord for their encouragements. <3  
> Lemme know what you think! n__n  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [My twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically shameless smut and fluff. ;)

Jack was left to sit on the couch to cool off while Gabriel went to prepare for their next activity. It was all a little surreal for Jack, who was sitting naked (save for his socks) on the couch while he stroked his dick slowly, his mind a smooth whirl of molasses. He thought about Gabriel…the most gorgeous man he’d ever been with and the human who currently held his heart in his hands.

Everything about the musician made Jack feel wild…from his smooth voice to the mischievous gleam in his brown eyes. It was hard to pull away from him when Gabriel had detangled himself from the feline to go shower and get himself ready for their next round. Jack would’ve happily followed his partner into the bathroom to help out, but Gabe was firm about doing it alone. He didn’t want to ‘go off’ before the main event, and Jack was okay with getting himself level again until Gabriel was ready.

Logically, Jack knew that human males had different anatomy and needed more prep. Jack would’ve offered to bottom, but there was something in Gabriel’s excited eyes and slightly shaking hands that told the model this was something he really wanted to share with him.

So he waited, each ticking minute causing more nerves to settle and swirl in his stomach. He thumbed at the head of his cock, his arousal more of a dull ache while he tried to settle his fidgeting and reel his emotions in.

When Gabriel finally re-emerged, his skin flushed and smelling like the mild wintergreen soap he used, the model went speechless.

Gabriel could be described as a lot of things, but vulnerable never seemed like one of them until he was standing naked in front of Jack, eyes soft and body warm. His cock was half hard between his legs, thickening while he looked over the model.

The feline watched with hyper focus as a few beads of water that had still been trapped in the dusting of Gabe’s chest hair ghosted down his abs to below his navel. Jack licked his lips, his cock aching.  

The musician cleared his throat and held up a condom he had grabbed from the bathroom’s medicine cabinet, “So…I don’t know if this will work for you?”

Jack winced when he looked at the brand, “Unfortunately, feline condoms are a little different.” The thought crossed Jack’s mind that in his excitement, he had forgotten to have the appropriate supplies for this. “I could go to the store real quick-“

Gabe bit his lip, hiding an amused smile while he moved forward to straddle the feline, pushing him back against the couch lightly, tenderly.  Jack sighed from the motion, basking in the body heat his partner gave off. “I trust you, Jackie. I’m clean if you want to go without. If not, I’d be happy to wait.” He winked, quelling the younger man’s embarrassment with a gentle kiss to his forehead. His beard was slightly ticklish, leaving the feline with a grin when he began to trail kisses down his neck.  

Having the options made Jack feel more comfortable, knowing his partner was looking out for both of them. His ears relaxed to the sides, the side of his head tilted to give his partner better access to his sensitive neck. In feline culture, kisses to the neck were more intimate than the lips. It was clear Gabriel had been doing his homework on Jack’s anatomy when he began to trace slow, tantalizing licks up the column of the feline’s neck. The slow rumble of a purr began to rumble in Jack’s chest where his heart was beating with anticipation and affection.

Gabriel seemed cool and collected, but his hands were shaking slightly when he ran a thumb across the feline’s collarbone.

“I was tested a few months ago and I’m clean.” Jack explained. He ran his eager hands up Gabriel’s legs, resting them at his trim waist. The human was thicker in the legs and the feel of the strong muscles framing his own made him slightly dizzy. “There will be some clean-up if we go without, though. It’s your decision.”

“I’m good.” Gabriel reassured. Jack sighed in relief, closing the gap between them to kiss him fully on the mouth. “Wanna feel you.” he moaned when he pulled away from the model.

Jack’s cock twitched with interest, all blood pooling south again while he kissed Gabriel, enjoying the warm take and give. He felt like a nervous teenager again, fumbling to gain control over himself. His tail was swishing nervously behind him, fluffed up from the excited adrenaline coursing through his veins. His purr grew deeper the more they touched one another, and Jack’s instincts told him to bite at Gabriel’s ‘scruff’ at the back of his neck (even though the human had none).

He had never been so sexually charged from a person before.

Gabriel guided one of Jack’s hands down towards his ass, his hand over the other’s as he encouraged him to squeeze one of his muscular cheeks, spreading it. Jack groaned audibly, his purr rising in full force when his finger dipped inside Gabriel’s prepped entrance with little resistance.

“ _Fuck_.” Jack heatedly kissed around Gabriel’s neck, the musician moaning when a second finger joined the first, beginning a scissoring stretch to prepare him. The human didn’t care about any marks that would show tomorrow while he moaned and rocked his hips against Jack’s fingers, his heavy cock brushing against Jack’s. When more pointed teeth began to scrape along his collarbone, Gabe gasped.

“You can bite me, it feels good.” Gabriel sighed, head falling back when hot lips trailed to suck at his neck, teeth nipping and biting along his skin, leaving small indents. The sensation went straight to his cock, the moans forced out of him unabashed. They were sweet and smooth, and Jack couldn’t drink enough of those sounds from his partner, each noise encouraging more.

Intimacy between felines typically included a lot of bites and mouthing along the neck and shoulders where sensitive scent glands were located. An added bonus was the scruff at the base of the neck, filled with extra sensitive skin that brought pleasure during sexual intercourse between adult felines.  

Even though his human partner didn’t have the same glands to cause them to get scent high from one another, he was still sensitive and taking his pleasure from Jack’s enthusiastic lips. The feline nipped and lightly bit at his partner’s hot skin, eliciting from Gabriel long, deep moans of approval. There was no doubt that there would be marks when they were finished, but the older man encouraged the sensation with hot gasps of, “ _More_ , Jack! Mark me good.”

The words made Jack’s primal instincts thrum with eagerness and delight.

Jack fingered him with precision, massaging rhythmically until Gabriel huffed and positioned himself further against Jack’s chest, giving the feline better access. When the model’s fingers brushed against his prostate, Gabriel pushed back to meet the pressure.

“ _Yes_ , that’s it, finger me good, Jackie. Help me get ready and wet for you.”

“I would love to eat you out.” Jack breathed huskily. He ran his bumpy tongue across Gabriel’s nipple, working the bud over until it was hardened and pert with sensitivity. “Bet you taste amazing. You definitely feel ready for my dick.”

Gabriel chuckled breathlessly, hips rocking lightly onto Jack’s fingers while one of his hands ran to the back of Jack’s head, keeping him at chest level. “I think I’m getting too close for you to eat me out long and good.” Gabriel’s brows twitched, body jerking when a particularly good spot was kneaded over. “Oh fuck. _Oh_ \- Give me more, _carino_.”

Jack grabbed the lube from the side of the couch, pouring more onto his fingers. He pushed slick digits back into Gabriel, the sound wet and filthy where the human was taking three fingers with ease. He couldn’t believe that Gabriel was allowing him to do this; that the human wanted to share this with him.

“You look so good, Gabriel. _So sexy fucking yourself on my fingers_. How many can you take?” He pushed purposely on the human’s prostate, eliciting a loud moan. “You’re such a natural at this. Your hole is so greedy for more.” Jack praised, mouthing hungrily at the human’s pecs.

The feline bit lightly at the human’s nipple, grinning cheekily when Gabriel finally swatted him away due to oversensitivity.

When he looked up to meet Gabriel’s half lidded brown eyes gazing back at him, his heart squeezed in his chest. The human nearly took his breath away and for a few heartbeats, Jack worried moisture would gather at his eyes. He had wanted to have this intimacy with Gabriel for so long that now that it was happening, it all seemed like a dream.

The musician above him, eyes darkened with want and the world solely focused on the two of them.

For a moment, they paused, gravitated towards one another until they kissed gently.

Gabriel cupped the side of Jack’s face while he maneuvered back enough to slot the model’s neglected cock between his cheeks. The feline could feel the wetness there from the generous amount of lubricant and groaned lightly. He was aching, but it was a background sensation compared to the welling of affection and adoration he felt in his heart.

The tip of Jack’s cock caught along the musician’s prepared entrance, the pair of them gasping with stuttered breaths.

Gabriel moved again, mimicking the sensation while Jack panted beneath him, one of his hands splayed out on his partner’s thigh while the other rested at his lower back. He tried to steady the other when Gabriel’s legs shook with anticipation.

“You ready?” Jack questioned, one of his own hands  trailing up Gabriel’s torso to thumb at Gabriel’s bottom lip, the touch tender and intimate. When Gabriel nodded, Jack smiled, “I think it’ll be easiest for you to stay on top to get used to the stretch.”

“You’re confident.” Gabriel replied, eyebrow raised. It was a way to deflect his nerves while he rose on his knees, one hand gripping the base of Jack’s unique feline dick. He lined up the younger man’s cock to his stretched, glistening hole. The tip of the model’s dick caught lightly against it and they both gasped.

Jack’s breathing was quickening with every sensation, but he couldn’t miss the chance for a comeback. “Don’t want you to take more than you can handle, handsome.”

Gabriel cursed low as the first motion down allowed Jack’s tip to slip inside, the first bulbous girth underneath the head of Jack’s cock stretching at his rim, “ _Fuck_.” He was shaking lightly with arousal and excitement, cock impossibly heavy between them. The bumpy texture at the top of Jack’s feline cock rubbed tantalizingly at his entrance; intense and new.

Jack did his best to keep his hips still, watching with hooded blue eyes and a deep rumbling purr how Gabriel worked his hips, swaying in minute motions to take in more of Jack’s cock inside him. Sweat beaded down Gabriel’s chest and all Jack wanted was to reach forward and lick it off of him, reveling in the taste of the gorgeous musician. However, he didn’t want to miss the emotions that played across his lover’s face.

Gabriel worked himself down; gasping and groaning lightly until he was fully seated on Jack’s cock, save for the second, girthiest part of Jack’s cock before the base. “ _Christ_ , Jack.” He sighed, flexing his internal muscles, causing the feline underneath him to moan long and low. The musician loved how deep and wrecked Jack’s voice sounded, his toes curling.

“ _So perfect_.” Jack ran his hand back down Gabriel’s abs, trailing to grip at his lover’s hard cock. Gabriel felt so tight, wet, and hot around him that Jack thought for a split second he might go off before they could even begin. They were both overwhelmed, breathing between each other in the sacred, full silence between them.

The bumps, girth, and ridges of Jack’s cock were like nothing Gabriel had ever experienced before. The tantalizing feeling of fullness, coupled with the sight of Jack underneath him, eyes solely focused _on_ _him_ , caused a full body shudder of ecstasy. He wanted this to last, but they were both too filled with emotion and want. The sensation of Jack inside was just too good, and he knew his orgasm would creep up on them quickly if he took him fast.

He allowed Jack to push up into his tight heat after a few moments of adjusting to the foreign feel. The smooth ridges at the top portion in the middle of Jack’s cock felt amazing; pulling long, deep groans and excited gasps from the musician when they rubbed against particularly sensitive spots. They stretched around his rim, pulling delighted tremors from the base of his spine and up into his shoulders. The girthy bulb at the base of Jack’s dick pushed against Gabriel, causing a thrill of too-intense stretch to hitch his breath.

Jack couldn’t get enough of Gabriel’s sounds, his singing voice lending to soft croons of pleasure and deep, gasping moans while he rode the model’s dick, cursing every time his prostate was stimulated by Jack’s cock. The feline leaned forward from his spot on the couch, hands a vice on Gabriel’s trim waist while he pushed himself up into Gabriel’s down thrusts, the sound of their heated bodies moving together echoing in the apartment.

Although the steady rhythm and sway of Gabriel’s hips felt heavenly, they were both far too overwhelmed with pent up emotions and need. After a while of enjoying the sweet slide of Jack’s textured cock teasing him in smooth motions, the musician began to grow too heated and needy.

The model picked up on the twitch of Gabriel’s brow and grinned, hands gripping tight and feet planting firm on the floor below. He pushed up firmly, jostling the older man into a cry of pleasure. 

“Yeah, _like that_ , fuck me harder.” Gabriel cried out, both of his hands braced on the back of the couch while he rode Jack. The feline loved the position, but couldn’t get enough traction to give his partner what he needed. Growling, he surged forward, picking up the human, not caring that he had slipped out.

“Jack, _c’mon_.” Gabriel groaned in frustration when Jack positioned him on his back on the couch, ushering him to turn around on his hands and knees while the feline stood behind him, one leg propped up by his knee on the couch, and the other planted on the floor.

Gabriel wanted it deep, wanted it harder, and Jack would see to it that his lover got exactly what he wanted. He slapped Gabriel’s ass lightly, experimenting as he rubbed in the sting, admiring his partner’s strong form.

The musician braced his arms against the armrest of the couch, wiggling and pushing his ass up into another slap. The sting that followed felt delicious, heating his nerves and causing a dribble of precum to slip past the tip of his dick. “ _Get back in me_ , I’m going crazy here, Jackie _._ Give it to me harder.”

Jack spread Gabriel’s cheeks, groaning at the glistening furled hole waiting for his cock. He leaned in, running a bumpy tongue over the human’s hole, moaning at the taste while Gabriel groaned and cursed, gasping sweet sounds of pleasure. The bumpiness of his wet tongue felt like heaven, and Jack would berate himself if he never got the chance to eat out Gabe at least once tonight. The musician’s body twitched, hips undulating back against Jack’s face when his tongue slipped inside, wet and welcome.

“Fuck, yeah, _c’mon_.” Gabriel groaned deeply with needy want, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he pushed back, “Fuck, give me more- _please_ , give me your cock. Stop teasing me, _goddamnit_.”

“I’m not teasing you…” Jack shot back cheekily, following his statement with a slow, languorous lick from Gabe’s testicles, up to his perineum, past his hole, and up to his tailbone.

The older man groaned in aroused frustration, “ _Jack_.” A full-body shudder followed when Jack repeated the motion again, pausing to lick and suck at the human’s balls until Gabriel was batting him away from how sensitive his testicles felt; full and heavy between his legs.

The feline pulled back to grab more lubricant, warming it up in his hand first before spreading it on his cock and then on to Gabriel’s hole. His tail was flickering like crazy behind him, hair on end with the need to mate his beautiful partner. He knew with a human male, the musician wouldn’t get pregnant, but the instinct and desire to give him pleasure and fill him with ‘his seed’ was overwhelming.

“ _I’ve got you_.” Jack whispered, lining himself up to push back in with one smooth, long motion that caused the human’s body to light up with pleasure.

With the leverage finally gained, Jack was able to give his partner what he wanted; hard, meaningful thrusts that made Gabriel moan and cry out, his hips pushing back to meet Jack’s pace. He was close within a few short minutes, the feline groaning through his sharpened teeth that brushed against Gabriel’s back, mouthing along his shoulders and the back of his lover’s neck as he got closer.

“I want all of it-“ Gabriel groaned. He was referring to the base of Jack’s cock, the most girthy portion that the human couldn’t quite fit in yet. It kept pressing tantalizing against his hole, providing just enough pressure to drive him mad with the whisper of a stretch. Jack was being careful to give his partner enough that he could handle, not driving in with too much force to accidentally stretch Gabriel too wide on the base of his cock.

“It might hurt.” Jack stated breathily, brows furrowed in concern.

Gabriel nodded, “I know, but I want to try it, _please_. I know I can take it, Jackie.”

Not wanting to disappoint, Jack reached back for the lube, pausing his harder thrusts to a slower slide while he began to massage around Gabriel’s hole where it was stretched wide from his dick. He purposely rubbed his fingers around their meeting point, painstakingly working the last few inches of his cock in, stretching the human further. Gabriel groaned but goaded him on, panting from the nearly intolerable stretch when the base of Jack’s cock bullied its way inside.

“Relax, I’ve got you. Just tell me it it’s too much.” the younger man reassured, concentrating until finally, the last few inches slipped in, the human’s muscles tightening around the base from the wider intruding stretch.

The feline felt dizzy, shaking slightly from the sensation of the human’s snug, hot heat gripping him. Gabriel reached back with one hand, holding on to the back of Jack’s ass, keeping him steadily there while he breathed through the pleasure-pain of being penetrated on Jack’s whole cock.

Gabriel rocked his hips up and down, bidding Jack to stay still and not pull out while he was still fully stuffed with his cock. The fullness was pushing him to the edge, the thickest part of Jack’s dick bearing down on his prostate. “Fuck, I’m close.” Gabriel moaned, hot and low, body sweating with exertion. The model splayed over his back, his lips kissing along gabriel’s shoulder and neck.

When Jack was finally permitted to move, his first full thrust caused the older man to yell out, gasping with the overpowering stretch that was both too-much and not-enough. The younger man was worried he’d hurt Gabriel, but Gabe pushed back, taking him to the hilt in long, drawn out, deep thrusts that made his whole body shake.

Jack reached his hand around Gabriel’s front, warm lubricant still coating his fingers as he began to stroke Gabriel’s dick hot and fast, the human crying out in a frenzy of need. He tightened his muscles around Jack, orgasm building fiery hot in his abdomen, toes curling and mouth opening into a silent scream when it hit him full force.

Gabriel caught his breath midway through, moaning hot and loud into the room, trying to muffle some of his cries into his bare arms. Jack panted, pushing his hips forward as the tight heat contracted around him, pulling him into his own overwhelming orgasm. The feline bit down on the back of Gabriel’s neck, teeth piercing and jaw shaking.

“Oh god, _holy fuck_!” Gabriel cried out at the sensation of both the bite and Jack’s dick twitching and filling him hot and full, aftershocks racketing his over sensitive nerves.

The feline was still groaning, his deep moans sounding more like growls as he came inside of his partner. He remained latched on to the back of Gabriel’s neck while his hips twitched with his release.

Gabriel extended a hand between them, feeling his sensitive rim where he was stretched obscenely over Jack’s dick. He massaged along his reddened rim, sore and invigorated that he had conquered the feline’s cock and took it all of the way.

He wasn’t prepared for the second shudder the wracked Jack’s body and the loud moan, the feline closing his eyes as a second orgasm pushed through him, “ _F-fuck_ \- If you keep doing that, I’ll keep cumming.” He panted hotly against Gabriel’s neck and rubbed his face along his skin, resting his cheek against Gabe’s shoulder.

“How long can you go?” Gabe flexed his insides to find that Jack was still hard and hot inside him.

“As long as you want, baby.” Jack huffed a laugh, his hair sweat-soaked and ears at rest on his head. His tail had wrapped around Gabriel’s upper right thigh, the soft fur damp and tickling the human’s skin.

“ _Seriously_?” Gabe questioned tiredly, smiling dopily in the dim light.

“Well, as much as I _can_. Starts aching after a while, though, especially if I’m dehydrated.” Jack sighed contentedly, voice deep and rough from their lovemaking. “You wore me out, _hot stuff_.”

Gabriel snorted at the nickname, fingers feeling along his rim again. “Need to work on your stamina, then.” He was playing with him, the banter welcome in the quiet of the room where their breathing filled the in-betweens, hot and languid.

Jack eventually pulled out after a few moments, kissing along Gabriel’s neck until the human turned his head, kissing the feline fully on the lips.

Gabriel winced at the empty feeling and gasped, body going rigid when he felt the hot gush, followed by a steadier trickle of cum. Jack paused to watch, feeling satisfied that he had given his partner his all. He rubbed his thumb up Gabriel’s perineum and stopped at his hole, scooping some of his seed back into the slightly puffy, reddened entrance.

It soothed a primal portion of Jack’s instincts, and if his partner so wanted, he could probably go another round soon if he continued to work him over.

“Christ, Jack-“

The feline leaned forward and kissed the side of his lover’s temple, “I _told you_ , it’s a lot of clean-up.”

Gabriel flushed, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the feel of how wet and ruined his hole felt. It was delicious; impossibly hot to him. “No kidding. _Fuck_.”

Jack hummed, kissing his way down Gabriel’s back. The human sighed, delighting in the comfort until he realized where Jack’s mouth was going. Sure enough, a warm bumpy tongue lapped around his messy hole, causing the human to shudder another moan.

“ _No more_ , Jack, _fuck_ , I’m so sore.” He grumbled, tapping lightly at Jack’s head. As much as Gabriel wanted to be interested in another round, he did feel truly sore and wrecked. His poor ass had taken enough for at least the next hour.

The feline chuckled, his purr rumbling when he leaned back enough to pull Gabriel to lay down on the couch. The younger man left him for a moment to retrieve a towel and a warm wash cloth, cleaning his partner up first before himself. He tapped Gabriel’s hip and placed the folded towel underneath to catch the rest of the leaking cum before he joined him.

The pair rearranged themselves until Jack was pressed against Gabriel’s chest, a leg swung over the human’s hip and his tail tapping against Gabriel’s leg in satisfaction.

All was quiet, and Gabriel felt ready to allow himself to doze in the peaceful comfort.

“So was this like ‘ _The Feline Next Door pt. 3’_?” Jack teased, ruining the tender quiet of the moment with a smug grin.

Gabriel laughed loudly, caught off guard. “ _How the fuck_?”

“Sombra. She said it was your favorite series.” Jack teased. “I got curious.”

The pieces connected together and the musician thought of ‘part 3’ in the series where the feline fucked the human on the couch. He smirked, a hand running down his face. “Well, I think we did a better job.”

“You’re way better- and a million times sexier.” Jack agreed with a lazy smile. “In every aspect. And I think you’re more flexible.” He leaned forward to kiss the human fully on the lips, his rumbling purr tingling against Gabe’s lips. It felt _good_.

They lost track of time, the pair running hands and fingertips along each other’s skin and memorizing all of the marks; Gabriel’s scars from his old sports injuries playing football and basketball, and Jack’s light freckles across his shoulders from too many years in the sun on a faraway farm in Indiana.

They eventually moved to Gabriel’s room and collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, barely pulling the blankets up before they were both drawn into sleep wrapped around one another.

It was the best night’s sleep either of them had ever had.

*

Jack awoke in the early hours of the morning, the sound of his phone’s alarm echoing down the hall and into Gabriel’s bedroom. He had a photoshoot today at 7 for _Glamour_ and as much as he wanted to stay in bed all day with the most beautiful man in the universe, he knew logically that they couldn’t shirk off work responsibilities.

He had an arm draped around his bedmate, Gabriel’s face peaceful and glowing with sleep. Jack smiled, eyes soft while he leaned to kiss the tip of the human’s nose. The other twitched, letting out a deep breath.

“Gotta go. I’ll text you when I can.” Jack kissed the side of Gabriel’s face, the human mumbling incoherently while he shifted, yawning. “Duty calls.”

Jack wandered out to the main room naked, finding his phone still in his jeans pocket tossed aside on the kitchen floor where Gabriel had given him a blowjob. He looked around at the apartment, chuckling softly at the messy couch and dirty counters. The floor made no secrets of what had happened last night, their clothes scattered about.

Jack looked down, grinning when he found his white socks still on from the night before. It was apparently the only article of clothing that had remained intact.

He made an effort to clean up a little around the apartment, moving hurriedly to strip the couch cushions to throw them in the wash and clean off the counters. He had just enough time to take a quick hot shower and brush out his tail before getting dressed and leaving for the day.

It was difficult to go when Gabriel was still sleeping soundly in bed, but the feline had to get back to the real world.

He texted Gabe, apologizing for not being there when he woke up. He sent along with it a picture of himself naked, fresh from the shower; the bathroom counter just cutting off the outline of his cock.

He hoped Gabriel would appreciate it. 

*

One look at Jack and Ana raised a knowing brow, the happy glow from her client and friend not going unnoticed the second he stepped on set. Jack couldn’t meet her keen eyes without blushing, which was a sure giveaway.

“So how are you today?”  Ana questioned, smiling. “You look quite at ease. It’s a good look for you.”

“Yeah…thank you.” Jack acknowledged with a nervous laugh, trying to cover up his blush. “Guess I’m feeling motivated today.”

Ana analyzed him for a moment before smiling, handing over the notes for the shoot. “I hope you stay on that positivity all day. We have a long agenda planned out, so you’ll need the energy.”

Jack was honestly anxious to get home to Gabriel and discuss more of what had happened last night. He wondered what the next step would be; if they would remain roommates with benefits or something more. Last night had been special for him and while he looked at the notes, he found himself distracted.

He had to stay professional.

It was hard to hand over his phone to Ana to keep him from being sidetracked by any disturbances. Jack hoped the picture he had sent earlier would be to Gabriel’s liking. He texted him, letting him know he’d be home late from the shoot and wouldn’t have his phone on him.

As much as Jack kept his focus on his work and following directions, the thought of Gabriel still lingered in the back of his mind.

It both excited him and made him more nervous as his usual doubts bubbled up in his chest.

_What is Gabe regrets it? What if he just wants to be friends with benefits?_

_Is that what I want?_

_Is it going to be weird now?_

They were unwelcome thoughts, things he didn’t want to dwell on because he knew Gabriel better than that. However, it was a hard thing to train away from when his past dating experiences hadn’t given him much hope. He had experienced enough disappointments in dating to leave him insecure, but a voice of reason echoed that Gabriel was different and did, truly, care about him.

Jack did his best to quash his doubts and the butterflies in his stomach.

He knew Gabriel and he recognized that what they had between them was something more, something unique.

Jack held on to that thought the best he could, silencing the ghosts of his past.

It made it easier to smile and hope.

To stay positive.

*

*

Gabriel had trouble working.

Jack Morrison was a _terrible_ distraction when he was trying to hammer out the final edits to the score for Hanzo’s new film. Even more incriminating was the picture Jack had sent him, nude from the shower with a gleam in his eyes and a cocky smirk.

The musician shifted in his seat, his ass a dull ache. He sighed, the memories the twinges pulled causing his cheeks to redden slightly. He knew he would be sore today after taking all of the feline’s cock, but it was worth it to think back on their coupling the night before. Ha ran a hand across his shoulder and neck absently, feeling the slight indents of pain from the welcome bites.

Genji read it on his face the moment he came in, “ _You got laid_!” He accused, smiling mischievously. “And I know it wasn’t with Shen, so _spill_.” It didn’t help that there was a clear bitemark on the back of the musician’s neck.

“You’re being nosy.” Gabriel pointed out, though he was grinning around his words with smug satisfaction. “Maybe I got a good night’s rest?”

The smaller feline snorted, poking the bitemark that elicited a hiss from his friend, “You’re a terrible liar!”

“I don’t lie. I really did sleep good last night.” The musician defended, making the last few tweaks to the track. He swatted Genji away and pulled his hoodie closer to the back of his neck.

The green haired feline groaned out in frustration, “Why are you so secretive! You never tell me the good details!” He looked pointedly at his friend, “Is that because you slept with _Jack_?”

Gabriel wouldn’t look at him.

Genji gasped theatrically, “You _did_!” He jumped to the musician’s side, clutching his shoulder. “Was he _good_? Did you _enjoy_ yourself?”

Gabriel whacked him away and Genji cackled, laughing whole heartedly.

“I’m happy for you! Perhaps I was right to set you up with Shen- now you know you like Jack!” Genji collapsed on the couch, eyes twinkling with mirth. “It is about time. You take forever to act on your emotions, has anyone ever told you that?”

_Only about all of Gabriel’s family and closest friends._

Gabriel always defended that he didn’t want to be too open with his heart. Things got messy very easily, and he was usually the type to stand by and bide his time. However, he was comfortable with Jack and the pair had been dancing around one another for months.

“If you tell anyone, I will ban you from coming into the studio, _capisce_?” Gabriel threatened, though it was light hearted with humor. “No spilling, okay?”

Genji crossed his fingers over his heart, “Scouts honor. You don’t want others to know? _Why_?”

“Jack and I haven’t talked about it yet. I want to be sure he and I are on the same wavelength before we share anything with you all. Give us some space.”

Genji rolled his eyes, “It isn’t a business contract. If you’re in love, you’re in love. Don’t overthink it.”

“I’m not in _love_.” Gabriel shot back. The moment it left his lips, he paused.

It was an obvious lie, because of course he loved Jack.

The younger man straightened, eyeing him, “Do you believe that?”

Gabriel scowled with a huff and turned back to his monitor and sound board. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and excitement because at the end of the day, he was going home to the man he loved.

*

Jack didn’t get home until late in the evening, body sore and eyes heavy. Gabriel wasn’t back yet. He had texted Jack, letting him know he would be in the studio working overtime to finish a project and that he much rather be there, with him, instead of working.

The feline finished cleaning the apartment, retrieved the mail, and made a sandwich for himself. It was mind-numbingly boring without Gabriel around, but the feline had experienced a stressful day and was thankful for the reprieve from noise.

He fell asleep in his own bed, exhaustion winning the war between staying up or getting rest.

*

Gabriel made it home in the short hours of the morning.

He had sent the finished project to Hanzo, hoping everything would be approved so that he could rest his mind for a few days with side assignments.

Unsurprisingly, Jack was already asleep in bed.

Gabriel lingered in the doorway, watching the feline and debating on whether or not he should join him. The musician realized he wanted the comfort of another person there; the sound of Jack’s heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing a welcome change from the usual quiet of Gabriel’s nights.

He missed Jack, even though he was a few feet away.

“Just come to bed.” Jack grumbled sleepily, his ears twitching.

Of course he had picked up on Gabriel’s scent and presence. His nose was keenly adapted to the musician’s alluring smell.

Gabriel sighed in relief, making the few final steps to slip inside Jack’s bed. The feline yawned, rolling over to spoon against the human’s back, the breath from his nose almost tickling Gabriel’s neck.

“You’re terrible to send me that photo this morning.” Gabriel sighed, his muscles relaxing into the mattress.

Jack snorted, “Were you hard for me all day?” His fingers tickled against his partner’s abs.

“Mostly sore because of _you_.” Gabe put a hand over Jack’s, squeezing it lightly. “The picture was appreciated, though.”

“Anytime, handsome.” Jack smiled sleepily, kissing his neck. “I missed you. I’m glad you’re home.”

Gabriel sighed in relief, shoulders lax and mind at ease when Jack began to purr behind him, his white tail draping over the musician’s hips affectionately.

*

*

They talked about it the next morning.

Talked about ‘them’ and what that meant.

Gabriel and Jack acknowledged that they cared for one another enough that they would be exclusive in their newly evolving relationship.

It was a welcome change for the both of them as they navigated around one another, getting used to the physical acts of fondness and the change in their dynamic. They weren’t quite ready to announce it officially to their friends and family, but they made no efforts in hiding their affection for one another. Anyone who looked for the signs could see it clearly; from the skip in Jack’s step to Gabriel’s more relaxed demeanor.

It had already felt natural to them to cuddle up on the couch, but the act of kissing and getting more intimate was an exciting change. Gabriel had always been choosier with his affections, and Jack had been too weary of the Hollywood dating pool, so it seemed a miracle they would find each other and click. Although it had taken much trial and heartache, they had made it.

They still had their arguments and at times, frustrations, but for the first time in Jack’s life, he began to feel truly at ‘home.’

It was the people that made it home; his close friends, Ana, and now _Gabriel_.

*

*

Gabriel realized tenfold how much he appreciated and missed Jack when the model was gone for a long assignment. The apartment seemed more gray, the daily life less exciting without the colorful influence of his boyfriend in his day-to-day.

Jack was away for two weeks for photoshoots, runway shows, and some advertisement deals in Europe.

The quiet was somewhat torturous for Gabriel, who was so used to having his roommate (boyfriend?) around. One could only deep clean the kitchen, alphabetize the DVD/CD/Vinyl racks, and lay around for so long until they went stir crazy.

He spent a lot of time catching up with friends, who were all interested in inquiring about his ‘relationship status’ with Jack. He never denied it, telling them he and Jack were together but not quite public yet. Despite them both being in the entertainment business with respectable names, Jack’s career was beginning to take off. They wanted to make their relationship public after their ‘honeymoon’ period of enjoying their time selfishly together behind closed doors.  

The feline was appearing in more magazines, social gossip networks, and even a few TV gigs to help host or speak at benefit galas.

It was exciting for Gabriel to see his partner getting a share of the limelight. Jack remained humble about all the fanfare, content to keep his private life under wraps even though there were plenty of pictures of him and Gabriel out and about, and holding hands. He never denied Gabriel in interviews, only brushing off statements and sharing that Gabriel was ‘someone very special’ in his life. When asked outright if the famous music producer was his boyfriend, Jack would smile shyly and tell them to ask Gabe. ( _The jerk_! Gabriel would laugh.)

The musician _had_ been getting more phone calls recently for both work and from entertainment magazines about his relationship status.

It was all very amusing to Gabriel.

When Jack finally did come home, the musician braved the LA traffic to pick him up from LAX. The model was still sleepy-eyed and exhausted, but his eyes brightened when he saw his partner standing outside of the terminal with his arms crossed and a bouquet of sunflowers hanging in one hand, looking far too handsome than he had any right to be.

“Are those for me?”

Gabriel smiled, “Welcome home, _mi luna_.”

“They’re beautiful, but not as pretty as you.” Jack teased between warm, tired kisses. “And here I was afraid you were going to abandon me and leave me astray.”

“You’re barely coherent. How could I trust you to make it home safely when almost no one can understand you, sleepy head?” Gabriel snorted, ushering his boyfriend to the car. He handled the luggage, excitement blooming in his chest to finally have his lover back.

When he got in the car, Jack was slumped in the passenger’s seat, cradling the sunflowers with a smile.

He kissed the top of Jack’s head. “C’mon _carino_ , let’s get you home.”

A purr began to reverberate from the feline’s chest from the affectionate touch. “ _Missed you_.”

“Me too, Jackie.” Gabe sighed. Jack put his hand on Gabriel’s leg. The musician smiled thoughtfully, “Missed you every second.”

*

*

They finally ‘announced’ that they were together to the public a month later when Jack showed up on Gabriel’s arm at Hanzo’s new movie premiere.

Their friends all encouraged the idea of allowing the public to know about their serious relationship by going together. And in reality, they couldn’t stop Jack from following Gabriel. It was the musician’s big night to share with Hanzo and the production team. He wouldn’t miss it for the world, especially when Gabriel confessed that many of the scores were inspired by Jack himself.

Gabriel looked stunning in a black, sharply cut _Dolce & Gabbana_ suit with a red tie, while Jack wore a three-piece navy blue _Gucci_ tailored suit. Entertainment media were all over it, the mostly coy Jack Morrison and somewhat aloof Gabriel Reyes finally out together and confirming their relationship. They looked devastatingly gorgeous together, the pair holding hands while they walked the red carpet and were stopped for photos.

Later on, Jack ended up clipping their pictures from gossip magazines and online fashion sites, sticking them on the fridge with a wistful smile.

They had won ‘best dressed couple’, as well as the approval and excitement of their followers. Jack liked to think it was because Gabriel had been so bold as to wear _red converse_ with his suit instead of the leather shoes Jack had opted for.

The announcement also marked the beginning for modeling agencies to contact Gabriel, trying to lure the musician to pose with his boyfriend for magazines.

Gabriel declined nearly all of them except for one, and that was _only_ because Ana had asked.

When their couple photo appeared in _GQ_ a few weeks later, Jack had it professionally framed and hung in their living room.

*

*

They had been dating for a while now, falling into the familiar drawl of life, and Jack couldn’t be more in love with his partner. Thanksgiving was coming up and the usual feelings of bitterness towards the holidays were absent. He usually felt sad and displaced over the holidays, missing his family but too stubborn to go home, knowing it would be nothing but guilt-tripping. His mother and step-father wanted him home in Indiana, and going home was usually more emotionally exhausting than rewarding.

This year, he’d be spending the holidays with the Reyes family.

Jack was ecstatic and nervous; Gabriel had a bigger family and there had been more than one occasion that Jack had talked to or facetimed with Cassandra Reyes when she badgered her son to let her talk to his ‘beautiful boyfriend.’

Plans had been made, their shared calendar in the dining room marked.

Jack smiled thoughtfully when he looked around at the photos along their wall. It had expanded in the time he had been here, many of the pictures including the feline with Gabriel and their supportive friend group.

He ran a finger along the photo of Gabriel in his Zorro costume, grinning ear to ear.

“I could always put the costume on for you.” Gabriel spoke up in amusement while he passed by Jack to retrieve some water from the fridge.

“I definitely wouldn’t be opposed.”

Gabriel was still smiling when Jack turned towards him, walking around the dining room table to lean against the kitchen bar. “Hey, do you have a minute?”

“I think I can spare a few.” The musician took a long drink from his water and set it down. He observed the tinge of pink on the feline’s cheeks and smiled, “Do you _want_ something?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and inclined his head towards the counter.

“Charming.” The feline tried to suppress a smile, but Gabriel had to flick his tongue cheekily at the edge of his glass, pulling a laugh from his lover.

”Okay!” Jack laughed, “Okay, be serious. This is- I need to have a kind of serious talk with you.”

Gabriel straightened in surprise, “Is there something going on?”

“Kind of…my heat is due pretty soon.” Jack explained. He glanced back towards the calendar, and then towards his boyfriend.

The musician took pause, mind conjuring the memories he had of Jack, wet and desperate for his dick when he was going through his heat hysteria. He cleared his voice; feeling concerned now, “Are you going to be okay?”

“I will be okay this time around. I’ve been taking my medicine and I’m not planning on missing this heat. I actually wanted to see if you would…like to share this heat with me.” Jack was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip when his eyes met Gabriel’s. “I haven’t shared a heat with a partner before, and I would like to go through it with you.”

The older man was quiet for a moment, mulling over the request until a tentative tilt of his lips pulled into a smile, “Of course I’ll be there for you.”

Jack brightened, face still tinged with a blush. Slight arousal pooled in his stomach when he thought of his gorgeous boyfriend helping him in the bedroom with something so intimate and personal. For Jack, sharing his heat was a show of the utmost trust, and the affection in Gabriel’s eyes conveyed that he understood. It was a big step in their relationship, but neither shyed away from one another.

“Looking at my pills, my heat should be starting around Tuesday and the worst of it will be on Thursday. I should be done with it by Sunday, so you might need to take some time off or do work from home.” Jack explained carefully, “I already blocked out those days from work, so I’ll be here. We’ll need to get some groceries and some extra towels. I won’t need any lube since I’ll be wet enough, but if you want to bottom, we can pick up a fresh bottle.”

“Do you need medicine? Is it going to be…similar to last time?”

Jack shook his head, “I still have some meds for the cramps, and I highly doubt there will be a heat hysteria. If there is, we’ll have a back-up plan made this time.”

“So a normal heat is…” Gabriel raised a brow.

“We’ll be having a lot of sex.” Jack grinned. “And cuddling, of course. I’ll be acting goofy from the hormones, but I trust you’ll take good care of me.”

 

 “Do you need me to wear a condom when we have sex?” Gabriel asked. They had been continuously sexually active, but this was the first time Jack was ever sharing a heat with a partner, and the first time Gabriel would experience it with him. It was new territory for them both. “I’m assuming you don’t want to get pregnant, right?”

“Definitely not this time around.” Jack chuckled.

This gave Gabriel pause while he looked Jack up and down, speechless for a moment. Not this time around implying…some other time. “You...want kids someday?”

The feline fidgeted nervously, “Well, with you I would…if that was something you’d be interested in. Is it too early to talk about kids? Is that taboo?”

“Of course I’d like to have a family with you someday. Let’s just uh, put that discussion off for another time, yeah?”

Jack looked relieved, “Yes, _please_. And no, you don’t need to wear a condom. I’m still taking the birth control hormones, so we should be good. They’re separate from the heat suppressants I was on.”

Gabriel moved around the kitchen island so that he could wrap an arm around Jack, pulling him into a warm embrace. He kissed the side of his head, soothing his partner. “I’ll be here for whatever you need.” The musician understood that it was a big deal for a molly to ask someone to share a heat with them. Jack would be at his most vulnerable during the height of his heat and would be relying on his lover to take care of him and see that he stayed healthy and safe.

Jack was excited and relieved that it was Gabriel who would be with him, but the fear of the unknown still lingered in the back of his mind.

Sensing the slight distress, Gabriel kissed his forehead, “It’ll all go smoothly, I promise you, Jackie.”

“I’m worried it’ll be too much or I’ll lose control. What if things turn out like last time? I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you-“

Gabriel pressed a finger to Jack’s lip, brows heavy with concern, “Hey, we’re in this together. If something happens that either of us is uncomfortable about, we’ll talk about it. Besides, we know better now, yeah?”

Jack exhaled, nodding, “I trust you, but I’m nervous. I don’t know how my heat will be with a partner. Most of my friends have said it’s easier, but some have said otherwise.”

The model was concerned about losing a sense of himself during his heat. He was so used to being in control of his situations, or trying to keep a clear head through his actions, but a bad heat had robbed him of both last time.

Gabriel brushed his thumb across Jack’s cheek affectionately, cradling the side of his face. The feline leaned into the touch. He knew that he would have to trust himself and his boyfriend. He knew things would eventually be okay.

“I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“I know you will.” Jack whispered back, burying his face into the nape of Gabriel’s neck when the older man embraced him, holding him carefully.

*****

*****

Jack’s pre-heat hit a few days later, the feline groaning from the telltale cramps that had him curled in bed, watching movies until Gabriel got off from work early, groceries in large tote bags slung over his shoulders. It was just like his boyfriend to come home over-prepared, stocking up on all items as if they were going to be experiencing the apocalypse.

For the first day, the feline was content to cuddle with his partner, keeping the musician close while they watched movies, talked, and kissed languidly on the couch. Jack was too sore and nauseous to want to go any further and Gabriel was happy to make him soup, take his temperature, and take a soothing hot bath with him.

The second day proved for Jack to be a little hornier, egging his boyfriend on to make love to him on the couch and in the kitchen. Between rounds, they ate snacks, rehydrated, took another bath together, and draped across one another while they napped or watched movies. It all felt very normal to Gabriel like any other day off they had, chilling and having sex. He was feeling optimistic about Jack’s heat, smiling contentedly with how cuddly his partner was.

By the third day, Jack’s heat hit him full force and a noticeable shift occurred.

Although Jack was mostly in control of his emotions, he became needier; more persuasive in pulling his boyfriend against him, kissing him along the neck and collarbone while he grinded up against Gabriel’s growing erection. It struck first thing in the morning when they were still in bed and the human froze up for a moment, worried a heat-hysteria was happening again.

“You okay?” Gabriel gasped, “Is it hitting you hard?”

Jack was certainly acting different when compared to before. His skin felt warmer, more fevered today when Gabriel ran his hand against Jack’s sweaty forehead. However, there was still a tinge of blue to his eyes and a furrow to his brow that told Gabriel Jack was still cognizant.

“Do you need some medicine? Maybe I should take your temperature?”

The feline groaned, “Just- it’s my damn hormones that have me all sweaty _. Do you want to_ -?” Jack gestured back towards his boyfriend’s morning wood.

“Yeah, just use your colors like we talked about, okay? Want to remind me what the colors mean?” Gabriel held on to Jack’s wrists carefully, pulling them away from his clothed dick.

Jack looked like he wanted to do anything but talk, but he sighed, nodding in frustration. “Green is go, yellow is slow down, and red is stop.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel praised him with a kiss to the cheek. When he let go of Jack’s wrists, the feline immediately trailed his hand over his boyfriend’s hard abdomen, groaning. The older man grinned and reached his hand down into the feline’s boxer shorts to stroke Jack’s weeping cock. The model let out a gasp of pleasure and relief, pushing his hips up into the welcome heat.

In all honesty, Gabriel had been waiting for when Jack would be like this; desperate and needy for touch. He was eager to please his boyfriend, prepared to take care of him and give everything Jack wanted. Gabriel was embarrassed that this was turning him on so much, but Jack acting on his instincts to ‘mate’ fascinated him. Jack did seem more in control of himself, which pacified some of the musician’s fears of his lover going into hysteria. He wanted his partner to remain cognizant and demand of him, so that he could fulfill Jack’s primal needs.

Jack wanted him; chose his boyfriend and decided to share this heat with him. There was no doubt Gabriel would give his all to him.

The musician ran the pad of his thumb over one of Jack’s sensitive nipples, pulling moans and sweet gasps from his partner. As much as Gabriel wanted to kiss Jack for all eternity, he also wanted to hear the amazing sounds that trailed out of his lover. They were louder, unrestrained now that his heat pushed him into a writhing, wet mess below him.

“You tell me if you need me to stop, okay, Jackie? Use your words if you get too sensitive or need a break.” Gabriel ran a tongue along Jack’s jawline, the feline whimpering below him.

Gabriel wasn’t usually one for a lot of licking, but it was something Jack loved and he was happy to indulge him. Felines expressed a lot of their affection during sex with licks and nips to the neck, rubbing their cheeks along their partners to disperse their scent. Although Gabriel wasn’t feline, he could play along. Jack had been more than excited to instruct his boyfriend on the ‘art of lovemaking’ between felines.

One of the musician’s hand’s rubbed at the base of Jack’s tail, a sensitive and highly erogenous zone during heat. It caused the feline to wiggle into the grip, panting for more.

He lavished Jack’s body with his tongue and mouth, his other hand still steadily stroking the feline’s dick with long, toe-curling motions. Jack was barely stringing together the words, “Green, please- _Gabe_ , please, _more_ -“

The hand at the feline’s cock moved down past his balls and towards his entrance where he was wet with slick and dizzy with need. Two fingers penetrated him easily, wringing out gasps and cries from the model. Jack twisted in Gabriel’s hold, needing the fullness from his new mate.

Jack was aware of Gabriel’s hot kisses and teeth running across his skin, but his body needed the full stretch of his boyfriend’s cock. The feline’s stomach cramped with arousal, more slick coating Gabriel’s hand.

“You’re really prepared for it today.”  Gabriel pointed out in awe, eyes dark with lust and focus. He wanted to lose control as much as Jack did, but he needed to keep a level head in order to provide for his partner what he needed.

“ _Need you_.” Jack took matters into his own hands, pushing a hand against Gabriel’s muscled chest so that his boyfriend would lie back on the bed.

Gabriel went willingly, smiling up at the sight of his partner mounting on top of him. There was little resistance when Jack slipped off his underwear and prompted his boyfriend to do the same.

 The musician’s boxers were barely pulled off before Jack was straddling him again, smiling breathlessly. “Green.” Jack urged, waiting until Gabriel nodded before he began to bear down on Gabriel’s cock, his tight heat pulling him in easily.

It was all happening so quickly, but the smile on Jack’s face was reassuring. Gabriel let out a short laugh, gasping when Jack bottomed out on top of him. He felt so good; so tight, hot, and wet with his heat.

The younger man sighed in relief, barely giving Gabriel any time to adjust to the tightness before he was riding him in earnest. The piercings on the musician’s dick felt heavenly as they rubbed against Jack’s insides and caught deliciously at his rim, stretching him and causing his hair to stand on end. The older man reached down to grip at Jack’s tail, tugging it lightly to make Jack moan louder from the sensation.

It was mesmerizing to watch the feline give himself over to pleasure, gasping and crying out incoherently in Gabriel’s room while they moved and rocked against each other. Gabriel planted his feet firmly on the mattress, gaining some control as he pistoned up into Jack’s welcome heat, one hand holding tight to Jack’s waist to keep him steady.

Jack nearly howled at the feeling, his first orgasm rocketing through him. 

Gabriel would’ve stopped, but he knew better, especially when Jack began to push his hips down harder, clenching his teeth as he chased a second orgasm. Sweat was beading off both of their bodies and Gabriel knew he’d have to wash the sheets _again_ , but it was worth it to see his partner lose himself in their coupling, uttering his name over and over again like a prayer.

They switched around positions, Gabriel wringing several orgasms from his lover until he began to allow some focus on himself and his own pleasure.

When he finally did cum, he was on top of the model, Jack’s legs wrapped tightly around him. He bit into Jack’s neck, groaning out long and winded when his orgasm finally quaked through his body.

Jack held him there, panting and delirious with desire.

Gabriel almost lost the soft “ _Thank you.”_ Jack whispered as he hugged him closer, raw and open with emotion and vulnerability.

Gabriel kissed Jack on the forehead, “For you, _everything_.” He pulled away slightly, eyes meeting Jack’s soft, lazy blues. It left him breathless for a moment, heart overflowing with fondness.

“Color?” The musician kissed the tip of Jack’s nose.

“Definitely green.” Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, keeping him in place. “As green as the grass in spring after a long, good rain.”

Gabriel squeezed Jack’s ass cheek playfully.

“We should get something to eat and drink so we can take a nap before your hormones rile up again.” The musician suggested.

“I can’t feel my legs.” The model snorted.

“I’m still functioning.”

“If this is how it’s going to be all day, I might have to bust out my knotting dildo.”

Gabriel paused, eyebrow raised. “You want to use toys?”

With their relationship still being relatively new, they had yet to experiment with sex toys together. The idea and possibilities stirred excitedly in Gabriel’s mind.

“I think we can have some fun with them while your stamina recovers.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know my stamina is excellent.”

“Trust me, I’m _intimately_ aware.” Jack agreed dreamily. “If we could, I would want nothing but your cock, but we might both get too sore and I rather not overdo it, even in a heat.”

The feline allowed Gabriel to shift to the side, but he kept his arms around him, glued to the human’s side. “Lay with me a little longer? I promise I’ll eat in a few minutes.” Jack asked and pushed his head under Gabriel’s chin lovingly.

“You better eat your whole breakfast then, capisce?”

“ _Yes, babe_.”

Gabriel snorted, smiling wide at the term of endearment.

*

Jack’s favorite activity with Gabriel besides the sex during his heat was resting against the human’s broad chest in the bathtub. Although they were both _slightly_ too big for the tub, they maneuvered just so to fit in nicely, snuggled up to one another.

“I’m gonna have to mop the floor after this.” Gabriel grumbled from behind him.

“Just throw some towels over it.” Jack snuggled back against his partner, utterly content with the warmth and the soothing feel of the bath bubbles against his sore skin. His ass was a dull ache from their lovemaking, but the water was doing wonders to soothe.

“So much laundry.” Gabriel kissed the tip of Jack’s ear, causing it to twitch. It was very rare for Jack to allow his ears to be played with; usually it was when he was falling asleep that Gabriel could stroke them lightly and massage at the base. Other than that, all bets were off. His ears were far too sensitive.

A comfortable lull drifted between them.

Deep, incessant purrs rolled from Jack’s chest while Gabriel massaged his shoulders, kissing the top of his partner’s white-haired head.

The vibrations were calming for Gabriel who enjoyed the heat and intimacy of relaxing their sore, overworked bodies together.

The extra bonus was the inevitable bathtub sex afterwards. Even though Gabriel lamented about the spilled water on the tile, Jack was firm that it was the musician who started it.

Gabriel could never disagree.

*

The last day of Jack’s heat came on Sunday. The pair of them lounged in the human’s bed, fresh sheets and clean covers blanketing them in warmth from the outside fall cold.

Jack’s hormones had settled and he was feeling more at ease, the painful cramps a bare whisper. His body ached from their past few days of lovemaking, but not as much as he thought it’d be. Gabriel had taken expert care of him and as an end result, Jack was feeling better.

The feline ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, wishing the tresses were longer. The musician had gotten his hair shorn closer to his scalp, the fade very stylish but lacking length. Jack missed the curls he used to twirl his fingers through, but he knew they would be back in time. His boyfriend’s hair always did grow quickly.

“You feeling okay?” Gabriel mumbled, eyes still closed and blocking out the bare hints of morning light.

“I’m feeling like myself, just well and thoroughly fucked.” Jack stretched, his ears twitching and tail straightening. Muscles relaxed, he melted against his boyfriend. “You earned a medal.”

“Hm? For what?” Gabriel opened his eyes sleepily.

“For making me the happiest guy this side of LA.” Jack kissed his lover’s forehead. “And for taking care of me.”

Gabriel nestled back against the pillow, welcoming the barrage of kisses across his head while Jack crowded him, purring contently.

“Does this mean you get to make breakfast this morning? I’ve been working overtime on your body the last few days.”

Jack snickered, “Must be hard to make love to your boyfriend.”

“It takes a toll.” Gabe teased. He moved his hand up to squeeze at one of Jack’s pecs. “But I love him, even when he’s bossy.”

Jack’s breath hitched.

They had exchanged their feelings through actions and words, but hearing it still made Jack’s heart beat faster.

Gabriel opened his eyes. “You know that, right? I love you.”

He took a moment to admire the beautiful brown of Gabriel’s eyes and all the depth and emotion they held when they looked at him. “I love you, Gabriel.”

Despite them both having slight morning breath and it being far too early to be awake, they kissed lazily together, drawn again to each other while their hearts picked up pace in their chests.

They remained close together, limbs entwined.

*

*

*

_A few weeks later…_

*

The pair woke up early Thanksgiving morning to drive out to Calabasas where Gabriel’s parents lived. Admittedly, Jack had been nervous about meeting the whole Reyes family and barely slept the night before, tossing and turning for most of the night despite how many times Gabriel tried to lull him back to sleep.

Jack remained filled with a nervous anticipation all through the drive and parking of Gabriel’s car. No amount of hand holding and reassurance could quell the nerves in Jack’s stomach.

Jack knew his anxiety was unfounded, but he was ‘meeting the family’.

“You’re here early!” Mrs. Reyes cheered when she caught sight of them.

Gabriel’s mother moved to greet them as they hung their jackets at the door. She was wearing a floral apron, and underneath Jack could see she was donning a flowy chiffon dress with _Jimmy Choo_ heels. She worked in fashion merchandising for big chain retailers across the US, and her talent showed in her impeccable outfit.

She had Gabriel’s warm brown eyes and skin; her black hair pulled into an elegantly styled ponytail behind her. Crows feet creased at the corner of her eyes, and her smile was so filled with honesty and excitement that it made Jack’s heart clench with yearning.

Jack loved his family, but he had never felt more accepted than he did here.

“ _Mijo_ , he’s even more handsome in person!” Cassandra kissed Gabriel’s cheek tenderly before approaching Jack, her eyes twinkling with joy. “Welcome to our family, Jack! We are so pleased to have you.”

“Thank you.” Jack’s face brightened with a grin, the stress easing off of his shoulders. Cassandra brought him in for a tight hug, her scent relaxed and maternal. She smelled slightly of warmed spices from the cooking, providing Jack with a twist of home when his mother used to stand in the kitchen, singing while she baked pies.

He blinked back the tears in his eyes when she pulled away.

“I hope you boys brought your appetites. We have enough food to feed a small army.” Cassandra explained while she led them inside. “Gabi, be sure to give him the tour.” She winked towards Jack. “Make yourself at home, Jack.”

“Mom, did dad need help in the back?” Gabriel called out.

She waved her hand, dismissing the thought, “Your uncle and brother-in-law will see to him just fine with the game set-ups. You two enjoy yourselves. I’ll be sure to call you when I need help in the kitchen.”

As soon as Cassandra walked away, Jack turned to his boyfriend, mouth open, “Your mother is even more beautiful in person. Why is everyone in your family so good looking!?”

Gabriel blushed, snickering, “My mom works in fashion, _remember_? It’s her job to be effortless. It may seem nice to you, but it was hell for my sisters and I growing up. She was always trying to 'style' us.”

“Is it because of your goth phase?” Jack ventured, teasing.

Gabriel huffed, smiling, “My mom hated it when I dyed my hair. She always said it would fall out if I colored it enough. Guess she didn’t like all the colors of the rainbow I put into it.”

Jack smiled, looking down to their feet and in between them where their hands were entwined. Gabriel brushed his thumb over his hand in soft circles, grounding him. He knew that Jack’s nerves were sky high today in anticipation for meeting Gabriel’s family. The musician had offered to stay at home with his boyfriend for their first Thanksgiving, but Jack was resolute to not to decline Mrs. Reyes’s invitation.

Jack wanted to be here.

The feline had a difficult time discussing his own family. He loved them, but holidays at the Morrison farm were mostly stilted with the awkwardness that came from the effort of avoiding subjects. Jack hated having to tip-toe around his career and ‘Hollywood life’ while his mother sighed and step-dad lectured him on some of the ‘nude works’ Jack had done.

Holidays always brought this melancholy in Jack, but the feline was determined to change it this year.

“Hey, we can take it slow today.” Gabriel reassured. “I know my family is big and they can be a little overbearing-“

“No.” Jack shook his head, smiling, “No, your family is amazing. I’m excited to get to know them.”

Gabriel softened, “They’re excited to know you, too.” He leaned forward to kiss Jack on the forehead, “They’ll love you as much as I do. You know that, right? I mean, yeah, they’ll tease you a little and my sisters will tell embarrassing stories about me, but it’s all in good fun.”

Jack’s breath quivered, “I love you, too.” 

Gabriel paused, cheeks reddening. “I said the l word, didn’t I?” He leaned his head against Jack’s, shuddering a breath. “I said it first.”

Jack wrapped his arms affectionately around Gabriel’s shoulders. “I love you. You’re it for me, Gabe. You, this, _everything_. I want to share it all with you, if you’ll have me.”

They kissed, pulled in close to one another in the foyer, content to bask in each other.

The pop of a bottle of champagne pulled them from their daze. Gabriel chuckled, “My _abuela_ likes mimosas while she and my mom cook. You ready to become a Reyes?”

Jack smiled brightly, doing his best to ignore the moisture in his eyes. “ Lead the way.”

*

*

*

 

 

** Epilogue **

_1 year later_

“He always works a little harder than usual when you’re here. It’s cute that he still tries to impress you.” Ana moved to stand beside Gabriel’s taller form and handed him a black coffee, a knowing smile adorning her elegant face. “I would think he’d be distracted.”

Gabriel chuckled taking a sip of his hot beverage. “Should I be offended?”

“I wouldn’t take it personally; you know Jack’s work ethic.”

“Takes one to know one.” Gabriel couldn’t wipe the fond smile from his face while he watched his boyfriend speak with the photographer, adjusting his pose. The feline was participating in a new jeans campaign, wearing nothing but an obscenely stretched white tank top that was both too short and too tight. His pert nipples were visible through the thin layer of fabric, and his pants lay low, showing off the brand’s underwear logo from the top of the denim.

One of Gabriel’s favorite aspects about coming with on photoshoots was riling up Jack enough in the dressing room to leave them both excitedly hot and bothered. It always attributed to some exciting pent-up frustration sex later in the evening when they were home.

A few photo assistants looked over Gabriel in appreciation, smiling and giggling when he gave them a head nod in their direction. Jack had teased the musician about doing modeling on the side, but Gabriel had enough projects to keep him busy for the next two years.

Besides, it was more fun to model for Jack when they were with one another in the privacy of their home. The model had recently taken up photography, trying his hand at the technology while he took online classes and pointers from the people he worked with.

They were both flourishing in their respective careers and relationship. It was why Gabriel felt it was time, having waited a year for this day.

Gabriel cleared his voice.

“He’ll be off at 5, right?” He turned towards Ana, his back now to Jack while he crossed his arms.

“We might be done earlier at the pace we’re going.” Ana checked the time and took pause. She noticed the nervous tap of Gabriel’s fingers, the way he played with his bottom lip, and the slight tightness in his face despite the smiles he had been giving earlier. ”Is everything okay?”

Gabriel glanced behind them, making sure Jack was out of their line of sight. He fumbled with the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box, the item inside clear the instant Ana caught sight of it.

“ _Gabriel-!_ ”

“He has no idea.” Gabriel explained, voice lowered and tinged with a heat of bashfulness. “I booked a place by the ocean. Private dinner for the two of us at this Italian restaurant on the balcony overlooking the sea.”

“He’s going to be ecstatic.” Ana smiled conspiratorially.

“I hope so.” He placed the ring box back into his jacket and shifted, patted the front of his coat as if he were guarding a sacred treasure. “Our reservation is at 7, and we’ll need time to drive over. He has no idea.”

“He’s also going to be suspicious.”

Gabriel shrugged, “I’m going to tell him Lena and Em are meeting us there. The girls are kind of in on it, though they don’t know I’m proposing.”

Ana tugged the bigger man down into a hug.

“I am happy for the both of you. You two are good for each other.” She kissed his forehead and gave him a pat on the cheek. “I had a feeling this day would come.”

The musician exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I know, but I’m still nervous as all hell.”

“If it helps you feel better, I’ve been in on a little secret as well…”

The younger man perked up, eager for her to continue.

“He’s been looking at rings, too.” Ana winked. “So if he’s disappointed, it might be because you beat him to the punch.”

Gabriel was stunned into silence, blinking as her words processed. He couldn’t stop the loud, punched out laugh when he thought of Jack’s and his secrecy, both of them trying to plan out elaborate proposals.

“He loves you, Gabriel. I know he’ll take good care of you, and you will be a good partner to him.” Ana approved, tapping at his chest with a knowing smile. “So have fun tonight and enjoy yourselves.”

Gabriel glanced back at his lover, the model standing in the middle of the shoot nursing a bottle of water while the makeup and hair crew touched up his look. He lowered his drink, blue eyes meeting brown from across the room, and smiled dopily.

“It’ll be a night to remember.” Gabriel promised.

And this time, there wouldn’t be any interruptions.

 

**~Fin**

_(For now...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a sequel later on with more domestic fluff, so keep a look out for it. :D
> 
> This fic took so much time and energy, and I couldn’t have done it without the support of the lovely people over at the R76 BB Discord. A very special thanks to the amazing MaidenM and Ohappyfair for all of their help!! <3  
> If anyone would like to draw little doodles for this fic, please let me know! I would also love to hear any comments you might have about the story. <3  
> Thanks for sticking around for the journey! :3
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [My twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
